


PLAN X

by FusiontaleAU



Series: PLAN X [1]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Multi, Rescue, Tall Zim, War, Yelling, agruing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: ' the Ikern race is Strong and Proud, everyone adores us'what a beautiful lie that was.it seems they didn't count someone crazy or smart enough to leave the Ikren race.well. Maybe it could be both.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Useless”  
The green small iken stopped upon hearing the words coming out of the tallest mouth from the large screen, “ wh-what?” He slowly looked up from the keyboard and into the eyes of the two tall mighty Iken Red and Purple, who had not even noticed he was still there or had left the screen on at that point, they continued on as if he wasn’t even there, Red let out a laugh, “ I mean it was funny at first but now it’s just sad, watching a defect fail over and over…” Purple nodded grabbing a handful of chips stuffing it into his mouth, “ yea! You think he would make some kind of effort but anyways isn’t that the whole reason we banished him in the first place?” Zim's antennae twitched at the news, ‘ they banished Zim? But-but zim’s mission-’ was a lie…he could feel tears building up in eyes, it hurt. The rain hurt but this was hell to Zim, “you think that he would have died by now, he is a FAILURE to the irken race and as an Invader!” 

‘zim is a FAILURE??’ the tears were falling freely now down his cheeks, Zim wasn’t worth anything not even to his own leaders. He could still hear them laughing, “ computer end the transmission “ He commanded the main computer thus ending the transmission before they could even notice anything amiss. Zim didn’t want to hear anymore,” whatever” the computer simply said. He could feel it, anger and sadness within his veins, it was time to take action Zim sniffed, “computer…Start Plan X” for once the computer seemed to be taken back by this. PLAN-X was only used if something was to happened to the Irken Empire and as far as the computer database had known nothing was wrong or updated (then again Zim didn’t normally update his computer) unless Zim was planning to finally leave for good this time, “Plan X, master does this mean?” “ Yes!” “ Yes master, blocking all contact from the tallest and with the empire.”  
Zim wiped his eyes as he turned and started to gather his things as Gir his small robot watched his master closely while rolling in mud which would be seen normal on any other day however unlike today Zim didn’t have the will power to tell him to stop, he just walked past him and went up to his chambers. It was a simple bedroom which he never used because sleep is for the weak and half of time he was coming up with a new plan to take over the earth to complete his mission well as far as zim could see looks like those days of ruling over the earth were over. After packing up as much as he could carry, he then headed back downstairs and back to the lab one last time after changing into a his plain gray hoodie along with his ripped black skinny jeans with black sneakers.  
Phase 1: send out one last message to homeworld  
“ processing, PROCESSING! message has been sent” the computer confirmed this as Zim nodded, his dull normally upbeat pink eyes stared down at the floor, “ good I’ll be long gone by the time that message reached home world..” zim said under his breath.  
Phase 2: Erase and Delete all contact with Home world 

Zim typed in a few keys then pressed one final button then big bold letters flash on the screen reading, ‘ ALL DATA 100% cleared…’ zim then removed the disk that held anything left about home world and placed the item into his PAK, he made sure that no-alien would ever find him. Not that they cared.  
Phase 3: START OVER 

“ Master, you-you're really leaving?” the thought finally hitting the robot after Zim had to explain it to him after millionth time which only proved zim’s point that the SIR bot given to him must have been a pro-o-type, it’s not stupid they said it’s ..highly advanced? Yet it made sense now that the tallest had shown their true colors, Gir was just as thought- Zim narrowed his baggy blue contact eyes at the small SIR robot that seemed to be hitting its head against the wall this caused a groan out of zim as he slapped his palm against his forehead but sighed and pulled his hoodie over his black wig, “ yes Gir, the great mighty ZIM! Is no more..” As He started to walk out the door, his foot was grabbed which stopped him in his tracks. Zim looked down at who would dare stop the great Zim! Only to find Gir clinging on zim’s leg for dear life, “ TAKE ME WITH YOU! I HAVE NO ONE TO EAT WAFFLES WITH ON MONDAYS!!” it yelled at the top of their voice box should allow. Zim crossed his arms and picked up his leg trying to remove the annoying SIR off him, “ NO GIR! This is plan-X and your orders are to stay here and-“ Gir started to cry like a baby that didn’t get the toy he wanted, “ I’m not going too-“ Zim was cut off as Gir screams got louder, “ ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!” Zim caved in and Gir finally let go as the alien glared, he wasn’t done though. Zim gave a smile that seemed too sweet, “okay you win GIR...” “Really??” Zim almost rolled his eyes but managed to stop himself as he welcomed Gir with open arms, “how about a HUG? “ Zim's eye twitched as Gir hugged him tightly; invaders were not used to signs of affection unless it was from the tallest. Invaders only knew two things: to kill and obey their leaders. It nearly broke Zim as he felt as if it was just yesterday he was nearly begging for this kind of fondness from the tallest. No that’s not right they did not deserve Zim or were worthy of him, “ Master are you cryin-“ Zim pressed the flashing red button on the back of Gir’s body and the little robot shut down.  
Zim ignored the tears as he placed Gir’s memory chip into his backpack and then place the robots lifeless body on the ground, “ I’ll make things better for us..I promise” then out the door he went after shutting down the house computer and heading out into night. 

Phase 4: Run to a Person you trust.  
The doorbell sounded throughout the dark rectangular dull gray and purple home. It's nearly 3 am, the tall door creaked open, “ Zim? It’s the middle of the nigh-“ Zim cut the person off, “ ZIM RAN AWAY! AND HAD NOWHERE TO GO!” his voice was loud as ever but broken. He was shaking as Prof. Membrane opens the door wider to get a better look at him through his goggles and Zim looked like he had been crying but worse of all he looked broken, “ I-I wanna be with you!” He begged.  
Prof. Membrane pulled him into a hug, “it’s okay, you can stay here as long as you need too..” Zim felt all the anger and fear melt away. he wrapped his arms around the tall human scientist and just held on for the longest time.  
Whatever happened it must have been bad to the point of breaking someone like Zim, the Professor noted that Zim was always an outspoken and loud even when some of the students had insulted him he didn’t back down from it, he was small but made up for his loud speaking voice. 

He pulled back noting how zim’s mood seemed to turn from scared to calm. The two had been seeing each other for only a few weeks, they made an odd couple but he still adored Zim non the less.  
He kissed him deeply on the lips and Zim let out a light sigh.  
The two went inside and Professor Membrane showed him the main bedroom that he would be staying in, it wasn’t much but Zim didn’t mind, the small Irken fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
Final step:..move in and live a normal Life  
Dib's eye twitched as he pointed a finger at Zim. It was just a normal day, “but-but dad! He’s an alien!!” He said for the fourth time that month and like the first few times, his father ignored him and other times he waved it off while murmuring ‘my poor crazy son!’ then kissing Zim and saying goodbye to his son and daughter then going off to work. Even when he would try to warn his own sister who ignores him and threatens him if he didn’t leave her alone, she would make his life a living hell more then she already was and that got dib to shut up for about two weeks. Dib crossed his arms and huffed as he glared at his longtime enemy across the room, “ I don’t know what your planning ZIM but when I do... I will find out! I will stop you! And-I really need to stop talking to myself” he noted. It was starting to get if anything a little bit creepy. 

Zim raised an eye as he was helping Gaz get ready for school, “ does he always talk to himself?” He pointed a thumb to Dib who still glaring while loudly talking to himself in the kitchen, “ oh you have no idea” she said while her mind was still glued to the game in her hands. The scary girl walked out of the door, “ ZIM!!” Dib finally called jumping into the room pointing at the short irken in a over exaggerated matter, “ um…yes?” “ I know what you’re up too!” Zim made a face crossing his arms, “ oh really?” He said in a motion voice, “ and what is Zim up too Dib-monkey?!” He hissed at Dib. Dib looked smug, “ you may have everyone else fooled that you have redeemed yourself! But I know who you are!” Dib points a finger in his face, “ you're just using my dad to complete your mission” Zim's face turned dark as he slapped his hand out of his face, “ you know NOTHING inferior human pig!”Dib seemed to be taken back by this. Not by the anger or begin called a human pig that was normal but how defensive Zim was when Dib called him out on his mission, “ you human's are all the same! Selfish!” Zim stood on his tiptoes, poking him in the chest while yelling in his face, “Your FATHER is the only one who cares about ZIM! and maybe Gaz…I’m not too sure, she mostly just groans and nodes while looking at the small glowing box” Zim getting off topic but quickly got back on track, “ Zim is no longer an invader, he- he is not worth anything to my tallest” Dib's eyes widen as he finally put two and two together, “ Zim..What about your leaders?” Zim turns and storms away to the guest room that he was staying in after murmuring a few curses with Dib's name in irken language. Dib sighed but went after him wanting to get the full story as for why Zim was acting so different? Why was he not focus on taking over the earth anymore? He wanted to make sure that Zim wasn’t planning anything, he knocked on the door Zim was staying in for the past few months, “ Zim?” ” GO AWAY!” the other yelled back. Dib slowly opened the door to find Zim curled in on himself on the bed with his knees held against his chest as his eyes seemed to be looking at nothing,“ okay this is weird, you’re not taking over the earth? Who are you and what have you done with Zim?” Dib demanded getting freaked out. Zim on the other hand just rolled his eyes, “ I am ZIM! You smelly human! Is it so hard to understand what is happening to me!?” Zim protested not getting the joke, Dib just raised an eye, “ so are you going to tell me what's wrong with your mission-“ “ there is NO mission, there never was..” Dib snapped his head toward Zim, “ wait, what do you mean NO mission? What about all the talk about your leaders taking over-“ “ It was all a LIE” Zim's voice was cracking, he felt so much pain in his squeedlyspooch, he felt as though he had eaten too many soup waffles and he would throw up any minute. Without his leaders he was lost and he felt so in vain, “ they used me, there was no mission it was all just a lie from the tallest because I was nothing but a joke to them and so-so I ran away” Zim sniffed, “ I erased everything but what I couldn’t erase-“ Zim opened his PAK and pulled out a CD with the ikern symbol on it and threw it at Dib, “- is on that flash-drive” Dib picked up the ‘CD’ and looked over it and gave Zim a look, “ but…this is a CD?” Zim rolled his eyes, “ whatever” Dib looked it over again then narrowed his eyes, “ you are giving your number 1 enemy information about your home plant? Information that I could use to destroy you and the aliens lords-“ Zim cut him off, “ I don’t care what you do with that information it’s up to you, it doesn’t matter to me anymore” Dib wanted to jump up and down, this was a dream come true. He had real proof to put Zim away for good and he would finally get the respect he always deserved and everyone would finally know he was not crazy!…yea. So why didn’t he feel happy? this was what he wanted.

But…why did he feel like such a jerk?  
Out of the corner of his eye he looked and spotted a small picture near the bedside, it was the first picture he saw of just Zim and his dad, they looked so happy and it wasn’t fake ether where Zim would make an evil smile to pass it off as kindness, no it was a real smile and while he could not see his dad’s face through his large lab coat that his dad always wore.. Somehow there was a spark in his father’s eyes in that photo that he never seen before. For the past month, Dib would notice the long touches and how close the Alien and his father seemed to be. Zim seemed to brighten up as soon as his Dad would come home which He seemed to be doing a lot lately. Back to the present Dib looked at Zim who had not moved for last few minutes he just looked lost in thought, “you really like my dad don’t you?” He asked and Zim seemed to turn a very dark shade of blue that Dib could guess was blushing to Ikens, “ er, Zim does not see how this has to do with-with anything! We just happen to have a lot in common that-that is all!” Zim started stuttering while playing with his claws. Zim was in love and he didn’t even know it and Dib had a feeling his dad was in the same boat, he knew his dad was happy, “I’m such a jerk...” Zim blinked making a face as he heard Dib chuckle, “ I really, REALLY wanted to expose you Zim, you have no idea.. but I want my dad to be happy even if you are-“ he rolls his eyes, “ AN ALIEN” “ you-you mean the Dib-money isn’t going to tell the doctor about my alien heritage?” Zim tilted his head not believing it. Dib narrowed his eyes, “ only to make my dad happy” Zim blinked but smiled, “ thank you Dib.”

Things looked like they were changing for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later…  
The Once Irken Empire was run efficiently and effectively, not by two tall Irken’s but at the time by three gigantic machines, which held Justice, tradition, and wisdom. They were better known among all as the Control Brains, they played leading roles in the Irken Empire and are responsible for making decisions in judiciary matters.  
Stifling a sigh Red looked out of what was once the large empire but now had been reduced to almost nothing after the most recent attack, smoke and dust clouded the sky with the smell of death. Red commanded a messenger drone to tell Purple that they were needed on Judgementia. He turned away and headed for the air-ground teleporter. The other was waiting on him while eating ice cream, “ really?” Red looked annoyed, “ What? I can’t help it I’m hungry!” Purple complained. Together they stepped onto it and were teleported to a stand before the spike of judgment. Smoke curled around the bottom of their robes, hiding the fact that they were hovering.  
Things had gone from bad to worse for the past few years. The Irken’s 'were' highly known for begin invaders and highly feared for it, however, it only takes one bad day to set one person off or in this case, a whole race from Meekrob after invader Tenn was nearly killed and drove off the planet thank god. which not too long after the Irken planet for the first time had been attacked by a race that blamed them for destroying their planet! As it turns out their planet had been destroyed and wiped out with the defective SIRS units which were meant for Zim but somehow there was a mix-up and..needless to say, Planet Meekrob was not too thrilled about it, neither was Tenn.  
In the first attack had set them back by 2 years, it would take them time before they could get back on their feet, they were still proud and strong but it was only the beginning of what yet to come.  
Red and Purple waved to what was left from the few ikren's in the crowds as they stood tall in front of the LAST Control Brain. The last one that survived after all the attacks and just aliens passing by to blow them up for the fun of it, “ All be silent!” it spoke loud and clear even though it was barely able to function all the data of one large planet which left it weak. The main Control Brain’s were responsible for population control, construction, battle plans, food supplies, the punishment of the guilty, trails for the supposed innocent, and the birth of small Smeets. Every aspect of irken went through them. They were complicated that they required constant tune-ups and updates in order to function properly, However the past few attacks have killed almost all of the scientists and engineers whose soul job was to keep the control brain running, but the attack from other invaders in the past two years had left them with ONE control brain and it wouldn’t even be half a day when the power would go out and back on. Even worse The control Brain can no longer make smeets. They were decreasing in numbers. “ We shall start the trail…make it fast, I have barely enough power before I restart again” it almost sounded like it was in pain, Red nodded, “Thank you. Fellow Irkens… Once the irken Empire spanned across galaxies!” Red spoke dramatically. “ Once the universe feared us! But for the past five years, we have been broken down and the last attack was but 1 hour ago from the Planet Flimmel that tired to blow us up AGAIN“  
“Planet Fimmel ? The Mercenary Plant that we hire to do small jobs?” The control brain asked, “ I’m afraid so my Control Brain. Someone hired them to do a job on us, we been attacked at least five times since this morning” Red growled under his breath.  
“ Now look at our people!” Purple pointed, “ Our Beautiful homeworld is in ruins! Our former subjects now hunt us like animals and have taken all our snacks!” Purple nearly started to cry at the memory of dropping his donuts on the cold ground. The crowd started feeling uneasy at the sight of full-grown Irken crying, “ right, anyways…” Red rolled his ruby-colored eyes plants and picked off where Purple left off and he pointed to a small group bandaged and banged up Irkens, “Theses warriors while small, gave their bodies and in some cases their lives to protect our home world and as you see.. we have decreased in numbers, since the large robot arm stopped making smeets…our people are dying” Red looked up at the control brain, “ what do we do sir?”  
The Control Brain seems to take his time with his answer, “ yes, I see Tallest Red, I have noticed the change in numbers and I have grown very weak …it would require two Control Brains in order to make more Smeets, Which would take all the lives of everyone in this room to create a new Control Brain even if you had enough, it would take years”  
“ Are you saying there is no hope?” Red asked shaking but the control brain stopped his fears, “no, there is one simple answer to this before the control brains and even myself came to sure pass. The smeets were made traditionally though mating” everyone seemed to gasped at the very word, “ but-but sir! That is forbidden!?” Purple pointed out, “ Yes tallest Purple it is true but if you re-recall protocol Article: Article 200 clearly states if the tallest of irk somehow is unable to bring new control brains then they must find a court UNLESS the current last control brain is still alive then that Control Brain or the court must find the tallest a mate so they can start the birth of the next generation”  
Purple blinked, “ wow, is that all in there?” He crossed his arms looking at Red who looked just as dumbfounded, “ it does sound reasonable…” Red seemed to mummer, “ The future of our race. They’re the ones who are going to have to grow up in a universe that hates but will also fear them! They will pick up the ashes of the defeated and rebuild it to a new VICTORY!”  
Everyone seemed to cheer at this, “ However there can’t be any smeets labeled defective even if under normal circumstances they would be” Control Brain explained, “ what-what? you would allow defects to taint our race?” Red gasped at this, “ as long as any Ikren can fight and work they can live. You or anyone else are no longer in a position to be picky! No matter how slow or weak they are, they must survive”  
Purple swore angrily. Everyone in the room gasps, “ TALLEST PURPLE! YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE!” the Control Brain face turned cold. Purple felt a shiver run down and whispers to Red, “ is it just me or did the tone just change?” “You did just curse him out” He hissed back, “ Silence!” not even a bug could be heard, “ There will be a break as I calculate and determine the mate for the tallest” The crowd of Irkens left for snacks. The tallest angrily walked off their podium and walked off to get snacks in hopes that soda and snacks will calm him down, “this is not fair! Everything we ever known as a Ikren as a Tallest just thrown out the window” Red sipped his soda with his left hand while his other claw dug into the table to the point of breaking it, “ tsk, I don’t like it either but we can’t go against the control brain, they are never wrong” Purple looked ahead at nothing trying to not let his anger out, “ and Hey maybe it won’t be so bad!” Red glared, “ you don’t even know how to mate” Purple turned a dark shade. Of course, he did but he wasn’t going to tell Red who he had mated with. Not even he knew. Yet Purple raised an eye, “ and you do?” Red turned a darker shade of blue,” that’s none of you business Purple!” he yelled, the two were silent, “ we never talked about this, agreed?” “ agreed” Purple nodded dropping the subject than the two slowly stood up and returned back to their Podium where they waited for the other small Irkens return to their seats.  
“ The meeting has resumed!” The control brain spoke, “ I have reached a decision!” The brain stated, “ and will now show the chosen mate that I have picked from my database” then in a flash a tall Irken teleported and fell face down on the floor. He cursed in what sounded like human tongue, shocking everyone, “ that voice..” Red commented he knew it anywhere, “ Bring forth the chosen one!” The Brain command.  
Two massive guards grabbed the tall familiar newcomer, who was dressed in what looked from what Red and Purple could tell was an attempt at a human disguise with long black spiky hair and light blue deep contact eyes but his green skin and sharp teeth gave it away that proved he was part Irken. He pulled his arm away from the two massive guards looking very annoyed, “ I can walk on my own” His voice command attention and was laced with venom and his blue eyes stared through them and held something that made the guards think twice about their next move. He stepped forward and up to the Control Brain Ignoring the tallest If purple and Red didn’t know any better they would think this Irken hated them or something Red narrowed his eyes, “I've seen him somewhere before..I know I have” He thought out loud. Cables roped down from the ceiling and locked onto the new Irken’s PAK. He hissed in pain but ignored it as the control brain read his PAK.  
“ your PAK” It uttered, “ It tells me you are a rare mixed yet that you’re a food service drone”  
“ I am an X-Invader, surely the TALLEST have you told about me” He spoke sarcastically.  
The Control Brain took a moment to answer “ No, Your name is Zim?”  
“ yes, that is correct they were supposed to change my title to HUMAN X-Invader” He glared down as everyone froze at the fact that this scary, attractive and TALL irken, was the tiny annoying zim that nearly killed them all during DOOM 1 many years ago. Red and Purple felt embarrassed when the Control Brain turned to them, “ why was I not told of this?” He glared at them. Red was the first to speak, “ we were getting around to it-it” He half lied they were mostly happy to be rid of Zim after they got the message they only read the message halfway through. The Control Brain turned back to Zim, “ I see you have gotten taller this does change things..” the Control Brain spoke to itselve, “ I apologize for the late notice Zim, we would have called you but we could not reach you” Zim crossed his arms, “ I left my base years ago I no longer use it and no longer apart of this poor leadership” He hissed giving an accusing glare at Red and purple who looked hurt by Zim’s words, “ I would like to return back the way you found me”  
“ We can not do that Zim, for you have been chosen! “ The Control Brain went on to explain what Zim had been chosen for. Zim did not take well to this, “ you-you can’t do that! I’m no longer part of the Irken race or work for you! You can only use an invader or workers! And I’m already with someone-” He argued but the Control Brain cut him off, “ we can also use mixed races and a tallest and you have grown and your title is still food service drone, it does not matter what your life WAS on earth, you still belong to the empire” the Brain removed the cables letting Zim go, who fell to his knees. He gave a cold glare at the two Tallest and stood up turning away giving a curse under his breath, how could they expect Zim to mate with the ones that make it clear that Zim wasn’t worth anything to them his whole life? The cold stare did not go unnoticed, “ Um you don’t think he blames us for everything that happened to him do you?” Purple asked Red, Red’s eye twitched not feeling well for once he felt fear when ZIM looked at him that way, no one, not even Zim had dared to look down upon a Tallest until now, “ this does not dwell for us” he said as the Control Brain made its final judgment, “ YOU ZIM SHALL BE THE TALLEST MATES-“ Purple raised his hand, “ Um sir? What if Zim does not mate?” The Control Brain and Zim seemed surprised that he would speak up or even care about something like this, “ if you recalled large Brain sir In order for the mating to come to order both… er all three Irken's must be committed to this, the mating” The Control Brain seemed to ponder this, “ I see, well in that case if Zim the irken does not mate within a month’s time then the earth will DIE…”  
Zim's eyes snapped up at the control brain, “ wh-what?” He asked making sure he heard right, “ you have a month Zim, it’s us or them Zim the judgment is over!” “wait! Zim is not- hey get your hands off of me!” he hissed at who dared lay a finger him, “take him to his new chambers so he may rest!” was the Brain’s final words. The same two guard's took Zim away after knocking him out, the last thing Zim said was a simple name in English that the others could not understand, “ Membrane..” Everything went back.


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Purple sat in the main control room in utter silence going about their daily tasks with Zim just sleeping down the hall, the most evil irken known all though out history and the control brain had made it clear Zim was the chosen one for their mate. It nearly made Red and purple sick at the very thought, “ what are we going to do Red? We’re doomed!!” Purple cried, “ will you shut up and get a hold of yourself? “Red roared then slapped him while shaking the other tallest. A few cupcakes fell to the floor and he cried out in horror, catching the sweet treats before they hit the ground, “ Bu-but Red, what are going to do? Zim won’t mate with us he’s taller and scarier now than before!”  
“ I KNOW!” Red crossed his arms and tapped his chin in thought, “ we weren’t really subtle about our feelings to Zim” Red sighed walking back and forth, “ we could try begin nicer to him?” purple offered with a forced smile, “your kidding me right? BE NICE TO ZIM?” Red roared then pointed to the only soldier in the room, “ YOU! “ the small soldier stood back straight and saluted to the two tallest, “ yes my tallest!” “ what other options do we have? “ Red glared down at them waiting for an answer, “ er, well you could try hitting him really hard” Purple waved a hand, “ as much as it pleases me to wipe that scary look off his face…I don’t want to find out what would happen if we did, NEXT!” He could just see it, Zim cold eyes staring though purple even if Purple was a good few inches taller. Zim still made up for it with his scary deep blue eyes and …curvy body-, “ Purple, Purple!?” Red yelled in his antenna, “ ouch! Jeez Red!” Purple whined. Red groaned his claw against his face, “ do we have anything that doesn’t involve killing or hurting zim” Red turned back to the drone, “ bu-but sir! I’m just a pilot drone, I’ve never seen or done anything involving mating-“ “ ugh, useless!” Red sat down in his big chair beside Purple, “ fine, how do I be nice?” He asked Purple. 

ZIm awoke to find himself in a sea of silk, red, and purple. Where was he? He wondered as sank into the silk sheets, He reached out searching for the body next to him that was normally right next too him, “ membrane?” the tall irken moaned and bured his head in the soft pillow, he did not get an answer and made a face. He did not want to get up but he wanted to snuggle with the doctor before he went to work and Zim had to do house work, “ membrane?” He called louder, still no answer with the palm of his hand touching the end of the bed. Zim’s eyes snapped open and sat up, “ professor?” He yelled out looking around the his- no this was not the doctor’s room that they shared, this looked like a standard Irken resting chamber, a place where high ranked Irkens would rest depending how exhausted they were. Zim rarely uses his old resting chamber in his old base back when he was or thought he worked for the Tallest, He ran a hand over his antenna- Zim froze, his wig and eye contacts? He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the tall mirror in the room and looked at himself in the mirror only to find his human disguise was gone, “ my human skin? Where is it?!” His voice cracking as he began to flip everything over searching everywhere for it, it had become like a second skin to him and he felt more like himself with his human form then he did as Irken. After 3 hours of searching Zim finally sat down angry and hurt that they would even touch him after all they put him though, this was a new low and Zim would not forgive them not now or ever. The door slid open without so much as a knock as Red walked in with what looked like was an attempt at smiling, “ Red, what…what are you doing? Are you having some kind of stroke?” Zim narrowed his eyes at Red, “ no-no I was just trying too-nevermind“ Red felt so stupid for letting Purple talk him into doing this, well at least he got Zim to talk him, it was better than nothing, “ look I just came to check on you and I see you made a mess of the chambers-“ “ WHERE IS IT!” Zim cut him off, “ what are you talking about?” Red raised an eye, “ my human skin! What did you do with it?” Zim nearly screamed, “ don’t play dumb with me RED!” He pointed a finger at him this caused Red to snicker, “ oh you mean that black mop and blue contacts, why is it so important to you?” “Because zim is human, ZIM is no longer part of the Irken Empire” Zim said loud and proud. Red smile twitched, “you would-would still pick fifthly humans over your OWN LEADERS?!” his face turning dark. 

 

“We already told you! Zim wants nothing to do with you and you no longer can order Zim around, because despite what the control brain says, you DO not own Zim” He hissed at Red not moving from the chair he sat in, “ how dare you… YOU caused so much trouble for me today! You have been nothing but a pain in ass after all these years!”  
“ ME!? if you had just change my title as I asked you too when I left then I wouldn’t be here, RED!  
“ I said I WAS getting around to it! You should be showing your tallest some respect! “ He roared but Zim did not back down, “ why should Zim give you respect when I wasn’t even worth anything to the tallest, you are selfish!” Red grabbed Zim and pulled him out of the chair and held him close to his face, their foreheads almost touching, both glaring at each other, both showing off their sharp teeth, “ I should kill you where you stand-“ Red threaten, “ DON’T TOUCH ME !” Zim kicked him in the stomach, the taller irken threw Zim away, who luckily landed on the large bed he was just sleeping on not moments ago. Red straddled zim and held his arms above his head, glaring at the defect pink eyes and Zim glared back at the ruby eyes. Zim hissed and struggled, but Red was stronger than him, still, Zim struggled, Cursed and squirmed, headbutting Red causing him to hiss out of anger,” I hate you!” Red roared his grip tighten around Zim, “I hate you too!” Zim hissed. Red smashed his lips against Zim forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Red was done trying to be nice! Zim was going to mate with him and have his smeets rather he liked it or not!  
Zim using his sharp teeth bit down hard enough drawing blood, “ AH!” Red pulled back feeling his mouth in pain mixed with feeling full of blood, “ you bit me!? You-you you LITTLE -how dare you!” he backhanded Zim with full force leaving a dark mark across the other tall Ikren’s face However Zim would not give Red the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, “ is that all you can do? Zim has been through worse in training!” Red only laughed at that and bet down close to his antenna, “ I’m going to make you regret those words USELESS defect” He sounded out every word when he pulled back. Red froze for just a mere moment at what he saw. Zim’s eyes were lifeless and full of tears, “ g-get off of me” Zim ordered weakly, “ I am no longer yours…I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU RED!” Zim spoke in a low angry tone while his cold pink eyes stared gadders though him. Red was about to retort but a smell hit his nose and he lends down close to zim’s neck and body, this smell seemed off it was almost as if….  
-Red looked up accusingly at the other, “ what is this smell?” He asked or more ordered as he kept sniffing Zim all the way down to in between his long legs. It was strong as ever now, “ St-stop it! It’s nothing!” Zim tried to push the other away but Red slapped his hands and gave a long lick on his folds after removing Zim’s skinny black jeans, Zim bit his lip trying to not moan as he tried to push away Red’s head.  
“ ACK!! You mated!!! I knew it!” Red glared at Zim full of jealousy, rage, sadness… and betrayal as he pulled back his mouth was burning at the awful taste of bonding. Zim’s eyes widen in shock of realization that Red could tell that he and the human scientist had as the humans say ‘had sex’. At the thought of his mate, a sad look took over his face, he missed and loved the human scientist oh so dearly and he even grew to love his children as if they were his own. It surprised him how much Dip and Zim became best friends ( even though they still fight every now and then.)  
Zim’s antennae’s laid back flatly against his skull in a slightly aggressive manner. He made a serious of clicks and throaty noises at the tallest, which was instantly recognizable as swearing in Irken. The two tall irkens went back and forth clicking and growling for a few moments before Red appeared to grow frustrated and finally shouted, “ENOUGH!” Red hissed, “ ZIM you can believe that you will be spending a lot of time on this ship! Because the earth will die thanks to you!” Zim eyes widen in horror upon hearing the words and a flash of Prof. Membrane flashed through his mind but it was gone, “ NO-NO RED CAN’T! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!” Zim started to sob and Red stood frozen feeling something break but held stone cold face, “ I’ll-I’ll never see him again!” Zim head had dropped into his hands as his both antennae lay flat, “ you didn’t even let Zim say goodbye..” Red held out a claw and was about to place it on his shoulder but Zim slapped it away, “ just go away” Zim begged and sobbed. Red hung his head in shame“ damnit…” Red cursed and ran out leaving him alone and as soon as the door slid close he put his back against the wall and slid down with his hand in place feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks, “ tsk…”  
It burned Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone back on the small dirt planet seemed to be none the wiser of the events about to take hold.  
The tall female Irken sat cramped in her small escape pod watching the shooting stars pass by her as her pod slowly floated beside the planet EARTH that she loath so dearly with a deep passion. Any parts that could have been used to help rebuild the now broken down ship were used on her SIR that she named MiMi . She grumbled bitterly to herself, Tak shifted her weight in the pod as she tried to steer it. She was banished from her home planet after the events with Zim.  
ZIM.  
The very name made her skin crawl. He was the lunatic alien that caused the damage of DOOM 1 and everything that happened to her. She had left earth after her failed attempt to prove to the tallest she was worthy of becoming an invader and had no where to run or hide with no other choice she made a turn for her home world in hopes the tallest would take pity on Tak- however upon arrival Tak was turned away from her own leaders once again. They pretty said She was not wanted or worth anything to the tallest or the Irken army because she had failed to do what they wanted her to do all because of Zim. When she refused to leave, she begged grabbing Tallest Red's arm for mercy. Instead of pity, she received a back hand with a look of deep boiling anger and disgust deep in his eyes, all the while Tak stared up in shock feeling her cheek burn. they banished Tak, throwing her into the air lock and chased her out of the massive nearly blowing up her pod. Somehow she managed to survived but her pod took too much damage and it finally stopped moving, yet the pod continued to float aimlessly for the passed 5 years, All the while, she grew her body and mind even from lack of food, Tak planned as she drifted in her small space pod though the dead space, Until finally her purple gaze spotted the small blue planet and it floated beside her. Until Tak realized to her horror she was STUCK, “ DAMNIT!” and here she sat now and maybe forever, looking down at the blue planet for all entirety. she cursed hitting against the controls causing MiMi to jump at the noise.All of the sudden her computer buzzed alarming her as the big bold letters appeared on the big screen that read, “ incoming transmission from EARTH!” Tak eyes widen as an evil grin spread across her face, ' how wonderful' she thought and she press the red button intercepting the transmission. The screen opened showing a black screen with static audio, “ C….Come..IN…Wh..ere..ARE?” Tak struggled to listen but even with her advanced hearing it didn't help , the signal is very weak and whiney although the voice sounded familiar to her, “ hello!? This is Tak? Do you read me?!” she yelled out. After a few moments the picture came in more clearly now and even the audio cleared up, Tak could see a big headed human teenager with glasses,“ hello? Can you hear me? ZIM WHERE ARE YOU!?” the big headed human called out but then the human narrowed his eyes at her, looking more closely at the alien on the other screen, “ TAK!” he yelled taken aback. Tak froze in place before lending closer to the screen. She couldn't believe her wide eyes, “ Dib from EARTH? Is that you?”  
Dib nodded, eyes wide, “ yes! Wow! Thank you! Someone remembers my name after all these years!” he almost sounded surprised at the fact that someone called him by his actual name.  
“ that's because your name makes me feel like I want to kill myself” Tak said calmly as she lend back in her chair. She was much taller now that she could barely sit in her chair, “ at least I used too" she corrected herself, “ now I'm-" Tak paused trying to find the word, “ indifferent to it" yes, that sounded right. Suddenly the color drained from face, “ Tak?! what happened to your face!?” Dib suddenly blurted out loud without thinking. Tak ran a hand over her left cheek feeling the scare across it and that only reminded her of the day when she lost her honor, the scar that will forever remain. Her blood boiled at the memory as it left a bad taste in her mouth. How dare he. How DARE this filthy human ask her about her battle scars!, “ NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BIG HEAD!!” she shouted at the screen. Dib groaned, “come on! My head isn't that big!” he shouted back, “ look I need your help.” Dib finally cutting to the chase, Tak barked out a laugh at that, “ what makes you think I would help you?”  
“ because Zim is missing"  
Tak stopped laughing completely and stared shocked at Dib and all she can say is, “ what?” she clenched her fists in anger, as, once again, her thoughts drifted to the idiot responsible for this hell that she was having to endure - that stupid, disgrace reject that had taken away her honor. And he was missing?! This would not do! Not at all, “ for how long? When did this happened?” she demanded, “ he's been missing since last night and I can't reach him, I’ve even tried reaching outside earth and I guess your ship pick up on it" “ well no duh, but why do you need to find Zim don't you like hate him or something?” Tak asked , now she was looking closely at the human she noticed Dib had changed in the past several years she had been gone, he seemed more tired and maybe even a little dumber, “ it's a long story, Tak” “ I have time" she had been gone for 5 long years and she had nothing but time and now that's Tak is back nothing is going to get in her way of destroying Zim.She needed to know everything that happened in the time she had been gone from Earth, Tak held her head up high and listened closely as Dib began his tale.  
Once he finished, Tak could barely believe it. Zim had left the Irken empire and started a new life as human, ‘ wow, how pathetic’ she thought bitterly to herself. Things had changed indeed, “ so will you help me?” Dib asked. Tak almost gave a flat out NO but she stopped when an idea sparked into the dark pips of her mind and she had to contain the evil smirk thearting to spread across her face. Oh she would help him find Zim alright and when she did Tak would make him pay and the tallest would have to take her back and that would gain back her honor!  
It had to be.  
“ fine, it’s not like I have anything better to do with my time" she said not really caring but deep down she was jumping for joy, “ wow! Really? thanks!” Dib said over joyed, “ calm down,I haven't heard anything from the little crazy moron but I think I may know someone who has. I'll meet you on Earth! Computer end transmission “  
The screen cuts off and Tak faced back to the floating blue orb. Now she needed to think of a way to move close enough just for the earth to pull her in-She snapped her fingers, “ that's it! MiMi LEFT!” Tak barked.  
Tak and MiMi rammed to the left side of the broken space pod hard enough to push it toward earth, “ hang on MiMi, we are about to crash" she warned trying to steer the small pod into the earth as it began to pull her in.  
If anyone told Dib he would be living with the greatest threat to man kind and this threat would become a member of his family and Dib's dare he say it- step mother from another world. He would have looked at you and said, “ yea right..and people say I’m crazy” they still do and feel the need to point out his big head.  
For a long time, Dib’s main goal was to protect the small dirt planet they called home. Yet here Dib was at 18 years old in Hi-Skool, staying in the same gray house but with his ex- enemy sleeping just down the hall next to his father. Dib chuckled as searched though his clothes that covered the floor, several years had gone by and he abandoned that goal long ago and made a peace treaty with his number one ex-enemy ZIM. True they still bickered about doing chores but- Yet he felt happy… he's never felt this happy before in god knows when. Dib grabbed his over sized black hoodie and pulled it over his abnormally large head and walked into the bathroom. He sighed looking at himself closely in the mirror, Dib was about the same height as Zim until their second year in Hi-Skool when he finally hit his growth spirt and towered over the alien. Zim was amazed at the humans growth rate but it was clear he was envious of Dib's growth for the fact Zim's height stayed the same: tiny as the rest of the family grew in shape and size. Among all irkens it was a rare accident when a tallest is born, there are no records of defects in irken history growing tall or becoming a tallest from what Dib read on the small ‘flash-drive’ Zim had given to him.  
But that didn't stop Zim from trying to grow. Boy, did he try from eating human growth meat to drinking milk and lastly he tried to get Dib to bury him in soil like a plant. It made a fun summer project however In the end: Zim succeeded. By dawn he had grown taller, close to Dib's height by a good few inches. His father loved Zim even more and that in return made Zim happy.  
Dib is suddenly broken out of his thoughts as his door is broken with a loud BANG! He almost thought WW3 had started with guns going off,“ Dib wad!” a dark female voice shouted. The very words made Dib shuttered, " please tell me it's just the war.." he begged to whoever was listening on him. He groaned at the same time and he pokes his head out from the bathroom to find Gaz his 16 year old sister standing at the doorway her face was blank but held a darkness to it. She had grown her hair out over the passed five years, her long purple hair went past her shoulders although it never moved even on windy conditions. Her dark purple army boots that almost matched her hair stomped against the hard carpet floor , she dressed in a long black dress to match her long black skinny jeans, her gray skull belt rested nicely on her hour glass hips. Dib looked fearful of the teenage girl, “ is this going to be an every day thing. Breaking my door down?” Dib asked raising an eye. Gaz crossed her arms, “ Mom thinks it's good exercise. “ Dib automatically knew who Gaz was talking about. Zim, of course, nothing seems like a bad idea to Zim and now that Dib thought about it Gaz seemed to be calling Zim ‘mom’ a lot lately and had been spending more time with Zim lately which was odd, considering the only two things his sister really ran on was pizza and video games, “ or you know , you could just knock? It be normal for once" “ in case you didn't notice, your head is not NORMAL” Gaz pointed out, “ did you want something Gaz?” Dib asked getting impatient, “ huh? Oh yeah, your Alien girlfriend is here" she said in a monotone voice, “ What!?” Dib said blushing hard, “ she's not my girlfriend! “ Gaz gave him a pointed look, “ I really don't care" Dib groaned and ran passed his sister who could care less where he was going,“ whatever" Gaz turned and left her brother's room.

Dib groaned as his dark sneakers made their way to the front door. He opened the door expecting to see the Irken alien, only come face to face with a long purple hair goth beauty dressed in black long robs with purple lip stick. Her skin was as white as snow, her eyes are dark purple orbs that seem to be staring though him.He almost thought she was an angel sent from outer space, until he heard her speak, “ what are you staring at, don’t you recognize me Dib?” her violet eyes glared at him and she sounded irritated. Dib realized he have been staring yup, this was Tak alright, “ no, it's just- you look different , it's nice” Dib said trying to sound cool, “ thanks I guess, I tried to update this to fit the more modern times on this planet" Tak shrugged, "but I can't say the same for my ship” she muttered sadly, “but that's not important right now, I think I know where Zim is or at least where to find him" Dib brighten up at that, “ and how are you going to do that? You said you knew someone who might help us" Tak just rolled her eyes, “ I do you dork. Just follow me and try to stay out of my way" she hissed pointing a finger in his face, dib nodded and follow the scary beautiful girl.  
This was going to be long journey Dib could already feel it. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a late night in the city of Doomsville. In fact, it was so late, it was early, the eastern horizon already starting to tinge with the colors of the fast approaching dawn. there was no one out and about except for Dib, Tak, and her SIR bot MIMI that seemed to be singing to some kind of werid tune that only she could hear, “MIMI! Stop it!” Tak hissed causing the bot to snap her head in attention at her mistress her eyes were no longer red but were now a light blue. Dib raised an eye at the SIR unit with the holographic cat disguise while also noting the odd almost like GIR behavior. That was the other reason it had taken her so long to get back to Earth aside from floating mindlessly in space. Tak groaned feeling embarrassed, “ this is happening more often then I’d like,whatever Zim – or you, or your sister did, the GIR virus turned my robot solider into-into-“ “ into GIR?” Dib finished her train of thought. Tak stopped and glared at the teenager obviously still sore and holding a clear grudge towards Dib and Zim, “ it's not NICE to interrupt people! But in a matter of speaking yes..” her tone quickly changed from anger to calm in a matter of minutes. It almost scared Dib and reminded him of his sister in some way and that's not a good thing,“ and the GIR virus?” he asked curiosity. Tak explained to Dib whoever was responsible – had done to MIMI to cause the malfunction in the first place had not gone away, and as such, she had kept messing up Tak's attempts to get the escape pod in working order and sending it on course back to Earth. Tak had no other choice but to use the parts from her pod to enact repairs, but a reboot of MIMI's software had somehow failed to purge her system of the corrupted programming or the GIR virus as Tak called it. So, she was now like a mirror version of Zim's own old junky bot-speaking of the dog wonder. Dib had always wondered what happened to the werid crazy robot, he asked Zim so many times but never got a straight answer, a moose could be more helpful.  
The two old classmates continued to walk down the dead concrete sidewalk in the dark city passing by the lighted homes that Dib didn't really bother learning though out his childhood. He was more focused on catching Zim around the time ( seems normal ) Dib tried to control his still beating heart as he followed behind Tak but not too close to annoy her,who for the most part is dead set on the path she was on with SIR MIMI ‘hopping' closely behind. Dib tried multiple ways to approach the other but there seemed to be some kind of language barrier between them, he liked her but she was indifferent to only him. As a retired paranormal investor, it was natural for him to want to protect humans from the unknown (even though humans wanted nothing to do with Dib.) Unless that unknown creature happen to be a cute goth alien from space-okay he was getting side track. Again.  
Back to the mission at hand, he shook his head and changed the subject, “ so are you ever going to tell me “who" this ally is? Are they an-“ Dib looked around the dark streets peeking over his shoulder then lend in to close to Tak’s ear. He could pick up the fate smell of perfume and muttered the word, “ ALIEN? Like you?” Tak rolled her eyes at that then punched him in the face causing Dip to fall back, his body hit against the cool grass but he quickly recovered. Tak walked on nearly leaving Dib behind, “ don't breath on me dork and shut up, we are almost there” “ a simple no would have been fine" Dib grumbled holding his now bloodily and probably broken nose but despite how painful his nose felt, his glasses didn't break.  
“ we're here" Tak announced as her feet came to stop on the dead yellow grass infront of the old abandoned home that Dib immediately remembered from his past. His yellow eyes widen in shock as the waves of memories came floating back to both of then at the sight of Zim's old home.  
Dib, hunching his shoulders up against the cold winter wind, hurried up Zim's old front yard that was littered with the usual gnomes and misshapen birds and then started to call on his stomach, “ what on Irk are you doing, Dib?” Tak asked looking down at him giving the other a werid look as if he was the crazy one, “ um..trying to be sneaky?” he answered hesitantly feeling just a little embarrassed infront of the pretty girl. Tak rolled her purple eyes, “ you’re such a human" she grumbled looking unamused by this as she placed her hands on her hips glaring at him then walked straight up to the door ringing on the old door bell. 

Upon sounding of the door- nothing happened,” huh, I know Zim's computer system is bad but it's not this TERRIBLE” Tak comments off handily while stroking her chin in thought, there was no sarcastic reply from the computer system at all, huh? she wasn't sure if that was an improvement or not. Dib had to agree, he had broken in Zim's base more times then he could re-call all those years ago but he would always come up empty handed and even when did get SOME KIND of proof they just called him crazy, for example: when he finally did get pictures of Zim everyone just overlooked it as blurry photos and called him crazy, to make matters worse his camera was taken right out of his hands by a bird. Dib found himself grimacing at the memory,’ I’m starting to think I’m the only sane person on this planet’ he thought bitterly, “ there's a password” Dib said remembering the last time he entered the base. If the computer is shut down then it was possible the back up system was up-  
Tak finally spoke up after mindlessly staring at the door, “ Zim is the best” as the command was spoken the door creaked open slowly. Dib face dropped at that, “ of course it is" he wasn't at all surprised that Zim chosen that as his password, “like anything else made sense tonight" he said annoyed, “ it's not a password if you use it for everything, this isn't my first time breaking into Zim's base” Tak said as she entered into the dark house with Dib slowly trailing behind. A blanket of darkness covered them as they walked forward into the old living room covered in cob-webs,“ same here" he muttered in agreement as he felt around for a light switch of some kind that he knew was somewhere at the end of room, Dib had pretty mesmerized the base from top to bottom by now, “ and you still haven't told me what were doing here-ACK!!” Dib let out a girly screech as his foot crashed against something hard causing him to fall to the floor nearly cracking his head. Dib heard a bark of laughter in the darkness and suddenly he was blinded by an unknown light. He blinked for several minutes and after his yellow eyes quickly adjusted, he found an grinning Tak standing infront of him, “ looks like you found our ‘ally'" she said with an knowing grin still in place. she approached Dib who stared up at her in utter confusion, not understanding what she meant by that statement until he looked down under his boot to find what caused his fall and his yellow eyes widen in utter shock as he looked closely at the small SIR that seemed to coated in head to toe with rust and dust, “ is that-?” Dib could barely finish his sentence, “ GIR?” he finally asked while picking up the small robot in his hands and looked over him.  
So this is where he was hiding all this time, inside his master's base the whole time. Well, it explained why Dib had stopped receiving late night phone calls from GIR about piggy's and waffles….thinking back on it, he should have just blocked the number. Why did he even have Dibs number in the first place!?  
“ it seems Zim press the shut down button on the bucket of bolts, the only question is why? He seemed nuts over this thing" Dib nearly jumped out of his own skin as Tak learned over his shoulder trying to get a better look, “ shut-shut down button?” Dib stuttered trying to regain his confidence and calm his heart rate as he looked back meeting Tak's purple eyes, “ yes indeed, every SIR bot has one. It is located on the back of their bodies” Tak explained as she pointed out the red button on the back of GIR'S empty/body, “ basically, the main brains believed that having a SIR was never a good idea and so they installed the shut down button in case- a SIR bot became unstable. the question is why? Only the owner knows of these, so Zim must have used it “ the female Irken almost sounded terrified as the endless possibilities, how, where, and most of why ran through her mind of the most dangerous Irken shutting down his own SIR bot, “ he left everything behind" Dib muttered and Tak gave him a werid look, “ Zim? Gave up on his mission by choice? We are talking about the same annyoing loud mouth ALIEN who knows the two words ‘Destroy and Chinese food’-” her eye twitched as her face started to blush a dark blue out of anger, “ why would someone so selfish give up everything!?” Dib raised an eye at her while tilting his head at Tak,” um, you done?” he asked worried as he watched Tak bent over trying to catch her breath, Dib even started to notice tears at the edges of her eyes. She shot a glare at the boy, “ NO" she spoke in a sarcastic tone. Dib frowned at that, “ you don't understand, I don’t think you ever understood” she never understood human emotions, it was clear she couldn't understand and never will understand, “ Zim has changed, Tak. “ he pointed out, “He didn't leave because he wanted to kill GIR or because he is selfish- he did it for LOVE but your people don't understand love, do you?” Dib waits for an answer, praying he's wrong but Tak just stares confused at the question then turns to anger. It just didn't make sense to her and she hated it! Love? She had heard it and seen it through so many humans when she first did research on the small planet, They were doing what they called, ‘dates’ or lip contact that humans called kissing. A bright red flame grew within her as the words echoed inside her.  
‘ you don't understand ‘  
Suddenly Tak’s human form glitches away revealing her Irken form. She grabbed Dib by his front dark blue hoodie and lifted him up in the air as her scissor like hands extended from her PAK it reminded Dib of a pair of angel wings and aimed under Dibs chin all the while giving him a death glare, “ YOU. Have. No. idea. What my world looks like!” she hissed out every single word her cold gaze never breaking away from Dib's yellow eyes, “ you don't even know my people's history!” she accuses, shouting in his face, “ our race only knows anger! you weren't there for the war! You know NOTHING.” “ I know enough!” Dib argued back, “ Zim showed me EVERYTHING. I know your leaders betrayed Zim and that they banish him to this planet as a joke! And you knew the whole time” Dib finally took a deep breath calming down, “ you knew..I didn't want to believe it but you knew-" “ how did you KNOW?” Tak hissed finally backing off him a little, “ heh, Zim isn't as dumb as he looks” Dib said finding it funny that those words were coming out of his mouth or the fact he was defending ZIM in the first place, “ so what?” she said blankly breaking her gaze away, “how much do you know earth-worm?” she demanded, “ I know that Zim killed the other tallest’s and he killed half of your whole race. Also the history of tallest-" Tak finally covered his mouth slapping her forehead, “ ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GET IT!” she groaned then looked back up at Dib, trying to decide if she should kill or let him go, “ ugh! I can't believe I’m doing this and for a cute big headed teenager” Dib blinked then blushed full red, “ wait. you think I'm cute?” he asked teasing her. Tak glared back yelled, “ shut your mouth human!” she dropped him to floor and Dib landed hard, face first, “ ow- was that necessary!? You ripped my jeans!” Dib sat up whining over the hole in his jeans, “ I just washed these" Dib was suddenly slapped up side the head, “ HEY" “ quite your whining. On my planet we hit something that we like- don’t get any idea's though!” Tak replied blushing a dark blue.

“So- GIR is our key to finding Zim?” Dib asked after he dusted off his now ripped black skinny jeans. Tak shrugged picking up GIR that Dip had dropped on the floor while they were fighting, “ the robot is dumb as dirt, no doubt- but all SIRS have tracker chips in their systems” Tak explains while pressing a few buttons, “ no matter how dumb they are” she muttered that last part as she pressed the red flashing button, “ There! this should restart this trash bag and we should be able to find Zim-“ suddenly the little robot eyes glowed red as he jumped into action nearly kicking Tak in face while making action poses, “ MIMI! QUICK TACKLE HIM" Tak ordered, “ MiMi?” when her orders were not answered she turned to find her SIR bot dancing to the song in her head, “ DAMNIT MIMI! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR DANCING OR THAT STUPID SONG!!” Tak barked at her. The two could only watch as GIR landed on his head with a squeal of delight as his eyes switched to blue just like MiMi's who was still dancing in the back of the room to music.  
“ YEAA WHOOO!!! HI THERE! BIG HEAD AND MISS. GRUMBY FACE!" He greeted waving his hand wildly as he too started dancing with Mimi.  
"GIR is back." Tak growled crossing her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Dib stared like moron before his brain turned back on; he grabbed the rusty android and frantically turned it every which way and that. Gir squealed in delight, as though Dib were tickling him. "Gir, you're alive!" he exclaimed, the robot nodded, “ and Imma reaaaaaal booooyyyyyy MARY!" he babbled, spitting chunks of expired oil onto Dib's face. “ GIR, Guardian Information Retrieval unit they were made so Introverts needn't leave the Sector for anything and to ensure that smeets didn't wander off “ Tak explains, “ huh? So that’s what the ‘G’ stands for” Dib comments off handily. Unfortunately, with that matter out of the way, the little robot had gone right back to singing that horrible song. On top of that, Tak ended up feeling as if she lost more brain cells then an dead elephant, “ please MiMi stop doing that!” Tak implores desperately.  
“Gir!" She snapped, trying to keep the robot's constantly waning attention, Gir stopped mid-tango with MiMi and looked at the angry female Ikren who called his name. Dib's hands shook with anticipation, "W-where's Zim?" She asked waiting for the answer Impatiently while Dib dreaded it.  
The little robot stared blankly for a moment at the wall behind them.  
Then another…  
Then another…  
Finally after 10 minutes he spoke, "….who?"  
Dib and Tak fell over, "Zim! Zim you simpleton! Where is Zim!" Tak barked.  
"Ohhhhh….yea!" he answered, licking on the burrito like an ice cream cone. ( wait. When did he get that?!) Dib finally cuts in placing a hand on her shoulder, “ let's try a different approach. GIR is kinda-" he looked over at the robot cuddling with MiMi, “ yeah. That?” Tak turned and matched back on the couch sitting on the old over sized couch and huffed at the boy, “ fine! Let's see you do it!”  
“ okay? Um Gir look at the TV" Dib asked, “ okay!” Gir shouted as loud as possible then did as the boy told him and began laughing endlessly at the monkey on screen until Dib turned it off. The blue eyed robot flopped over as if he had been stuck with something,” no!! Monkey I love you!!” he shouted, while Dib doesn't look surprised by this as Gir started to scream and started weakly attacking the TV, “ hey Gir buddy, I need you to find where Zim is?” Gir paused mid attack looking up at the ceiling blankly shoking his chin,“ yea, Shh!! But Don't tell every-body!” Dib raised an eye brow, “ um, sure? I promise I won't tell. “ Gir stared at him for a long moment until finally he screams, “ OKAY!!”  
Gir's eyes turned bright red and then pointed above his head toward the ceiling, “ not there! Up there!” he proclaimed then he sat back down and tackles MiMi. Tak made a face at that, “ not here?” “yup!” he says giving a dumb grin, “ then where is he!?” Tak orders.  
Gir stopped and pointed up high as he did before, “ far! FARR!! away" he explains.  
Dib suddenly kneeled infront of Gir and looks closely at the other robot his eyes wide in horror, “ Gir..are you saying Zim is not on earth?” he almost felt his heart stopped, ‘ if my theory is correct- then where is Zim?’ Dib wonders this to himself alone but then he realized what Gir’s answer before.  
‘Zim is far away from home'.  
“ yup!” Gir chirps while nibbling the molding food.  
Tak seemed to finally catch on and her antenna perks up in interest, “ interesting” she hummed while tapping her chin,Dib, on the other hand felt a cold chill run down his back, “ it seems the tracker in this stupid Gir's unit might prove useful to us after all” Tak finally clasp her hands together, “ if only we had something that could shows us the way Gir is pointing, Far, Far, Away" she muttered the last part as her head lifted up and faced the ceiling.  
“ you mean like a map?” Dib asked standing next to her. Tak’s whole face brighten at that, “ yes! Exactly!" Tak's face suddenly dropped as she realized one small tiny detail, “ ugh, how are we going to find a wide eye scale map!”  
“ OH!!OHH!!” Gir started jumping up and down raising his hand, “ I know! I know!!” Tak and Dib shared a confused look as they both then turned back to Gir, “ um, you know where the map is?” Tak asked raising an eye and Gir nodding, “ uh-huh! Uh-huh!” Dib smiled a little at his eagerness, “ well, now we need someone to show the-" Gir started hoping up and down,“It is me?! Can it be me!! Yes!!”  
Gir screams throwing the spicy snack at the wall nearly hitting Dib's head but instead laying smack right into Tak's eye causing her to hiss in pain, “ oh shit..” Dib uttered, “ easy Tak! He didn't mean it and are you okay?" He asked softly trying to calm down Tak, “ I was just hit with a greasy human food. So- I’m at a stand point"  
“ TO THE LAB!" the android sang and started down the hall dragging MiMi across the floor Dib chased after them.  
Tak did not immediately follow them, she was too busy having an aneurysm.

'Dear God, these robot's have gotten us lost,' Tak thought as they passed a room similar to the one they'd passed three times prior, what in the world possessed her to think that Gir knew anything, let alone if Zim was alive or find the lab.  
The two robot’s had said nothing the entire time they were walking. Not that Tak didn't mind it too much, hell, it was better then listening to that damn song that the two robots had made up and to make matters worse the song had somehow managed to work itself into her mind, ‘ I am willing to give anything right now to not hear that SONG and get a move on with this!’ Tak thought bitterly, “ well Dib- I’m open to any idea's to pass the time” Tak says crossing her arms, her purple eye lights met gold. she narrowed her eyes as she watched Dib closely for any signs of betrayal, “ I’m listening”  
“ we could try having a real conversation.” Dib offers with a smile.  
Tak snickers at that then barks out a laugh. It was cute in Dib's eyes,“ I think I would rather be dead” Dib looks a little hurt by that statement, “ come on, I’m not that bad.” “ oh please,that’s almost as worse as that show MiMi always watches. I was stuck in space for five years with her” Tak goaned as a shiver runs down her back. Dib gave her a werid look not expecting that, “ wait. You were in space for the past five years!? How did you even get television?!”  
Tak face-palmed. “ MiMi, that's what! She somehow press a random series of buttons switching it to the Spanish vision of your planet's EVIL MONKEY SHOW and it was stuck on repeat for the next 3 years!” Dib blinked as he patted her on the back, “ I’m sure it wasn't that bad?” he said ( trying) to sound cheerier about the subject. It seemed to only pissed off the female Irken as she narrowed her eyes and spoke in what Dib could guess was Spanish gibberish or sounded more or less like a poor dubbed vision of the show done on an 30 dollar budget, “ okay. I take that back, it's bad but hey it could be worse?” Tak raised an eye at that, “ your dad could be marrying Zim" Dib answered with a laugh. Tak gave a smile, as Dib goes into detail about how he used to stay up 24/7 hours of the night hiding behind Zim's home while trying to catch Zim (and that sounded a lot cooler in his head) but once he gave up on that goal, he found his passion for sleeping in on the weekends after classes but would on a rare occasion find himself staring up at the night while making paintings of UFO's.  
This was another reason he and Zim were not always on good terms- in the alien’s own words, “the pathetic dib-worm needs to pull his own weight! But go ahead. Sleep in. You have to breath sometime” Zim would say in an sinister as he broke into Dib's room. Unlike Dib now days, Zim was and still is a morning person, every morning with that! It was starting to become an almost normal thing for the Membrane family. The alien would say with a sneer spreading across his face, " breath! Breath!!" “ for the last time what does me breathing have to do with chores!?” Dib would shout back from the bed peeking at least one eye out to spot the alien at the end of bed. Dib was only grateful that they were not at Skool that day so the kids in their class could not see ZIM like this, in the pink fluffy upon with the words ‘mommy dearest’ in red fancy lettering written across his chest,“ YOU SIT ON THE THORN OF LIES!” Zim would then proceed to finally grabbed him by the legs and pulled him out of his bed,” it's thrown Zim!- HEY,OW!” Dib tired to argue but his head smashed against the floor with loud thud,“ ZIM KNOWS THE LIES THAT YOU SPEAK OF!”Zim hissed ignoring anymore of Dib's protests for the rest of that morning.  
“ oh my god!” Tak said in utter horror, “ how on Irken did you survive that horrible experience!? I think I would rather kill myself.“ Tak muttered. Dib only shrugged not really sure how to answer that, “ living with Zim-is a 24 hour job, he drives me nuts because no one expected him to become good! But I put up with it for one reason" “ and that is?” Tak asked raising an eye, “because Zim makes my dad happy" Dib said leaving Tak speechless. Years ago, Dib would have walked off and left Zim to lie wounded on the ground without a second thought. Or, maybe he'd gloat a little at his injuries, but time and maturity did something to pride sometimes. With time and understanding, Dib learned that happiness is what mattered the most to him, even if it meant Zim would be apart of it.  
this had accumulated to 2 hours. They led Dib and Tak down the dark pitch black hall and into the old broken down lab, which was far more expansive and intricate than Dib had originally thought. As time passed, things began to blur and now everything looked the same, hell for all Dib knew Gir was just leading them in circles!  
"Uh…Gir?" he asked. The robot kept walking, but turned his little head 180 degrees to look at Dib, "Yeeeees?"  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?"  
"Mmmmmm….” He stopped in his tracks and causing the others to bump into him, “MINI MOOSE KNOW’S THE WAY!" he screamed and ran off. “Hey! Get back here you punk!!” Tak called after them.  
Dib and Tak took off after Gir and MiMi, but the two little robot’s were too fast for them and after only a few minutes, the two found themselves lost and without a guide. The teen looked around for anything to direct them.  
“Dib brain, don't look now but there is a small purple moose floating over head” Tak pointed out in disbelief as her eyes narrowed at the happy dark Mini moose that floats out from the side of the screen and across Dib's eye sight. A feeling or an urge of realization in that moment and recognize’s the little moose as one of Zim's old sick kick's. To be fair Gir was not all there but there was something seemed to be always off about Mini moose with it’s little cross eyes that seemed to be staring at nothing for the most part, “Nyah!” it gave a squeak suddenly towards them then turned and flew deeper into the main lab, “ um okay, I guess I cant agrue with that?” Dib said sounding quickly convinced, the two begin to follow the strange floating ‘moose'. Mini Moose mindlessly wondered over to one of the many control panels of the lab jumping on the keyboard causing the screen to flicker on to life and A large map stretch’s across the computer screen showing the stars , moons, and planets by name in that order, “ Nyah!” sqeaked Mini Moose, “ yea I see your point-" Dib nodes, “ but that doesn’t explain how Zim got off earth, his system was shut down"  
“ Nyah!” Mini Moose sqeaks at Tak.  
“ transportation?” Tak blinked looking at the Moose in thought, “ well- it’s not to uncommon that on Homeworld, that those summon by the Control Brains are summoned though teleporting but that’s only for top secret cases-"  
Gir appeared by his side, " poor master- he should have just gone to the party and maybe he wouldn't be with those tall smelly tusks of corn!" he said, “ Ah!!” Dib and Tak shouted out loud not expecting to find the little robot apper right next to them,“ wait! How long have you been sitting there!?” Tak snaps her head around and growls as she demands pointing a sharp gloved finger at the robot, “ I don't know?? ..The whole time” Gir sounded out each word then proceed to hit his head against the wall clearly having a major malfunction while MiMi just rolled on the floor yelling and screaming random nonsense until Tak shouted at both of them to knock it off and proceed to tell them to sit down, , “ corn? What party are you talking about Gir? “ Dib asked. Gir looked to be searching his mind for moment, “ …they left a voice email and master just didn't want to look at it and then I ate waffles!”  
Gir typed in a few buttons and the computer voice goes stating , “ you have 300 new messages. Would you like to skip all messages?” the two looked horrified at that, “ oh god… “ they both muttered.  
A look of panic washes over Dib,“ where's the skip button!? Yes skip though the messages!!” Dib begged as he began to press through random buttons on the keyboard.  
“ you have selected ‘play all messages’” the voice said, almost sounding bored.  
“ No I didn't! “ Dib argued with the computer.  
“ I’m almost positive you did" the voice replied in a sarcastic tone, “ playing first message-"  
There is a nothing but muffled noises at first and a blank screen.  
Then an loud annyoing voice speaks up in the video,“ GIR! THE CAMRA IS WORKING AS ZIM’S REQUEST!?” Zim asked, “ MAybe!” another voice that belongs to Gir speaks up,“ then why isn't the light blinking GIR!? is it on!?” the voice demanded sounding irritated, “ the lends cap is on!!!” “ why is the lends cap on!?”  
“ wow” Tak narrowed her eyes at the video playing, “he record's his own messages and sends it to himself? Now that's just sad" somehow this didn’t sound so surprising. there's a beep singling for the end of the tran-mission and the voice comes back on,“ Message two:”  
“There! Now!” Zim clears his voice backing away from the screen to show a young short Zim wearing what was an attempt at a teenager human disguise with green pale skin. Zim had changed his shaky black wig for a long dark one that passed by his shoulders with long bangs that nearly covered his blue contacts. He then stands straight and tall in his long sleeve black and purple rolled up sleeved hoodie with his hands behind his back, “ Zim reporting in. Invader of Earth!” his voice sounds somewhat dry and his eyes seemed red and puffy. Now that Dib looked closely At the green alien he only just now notice the smudge eyeliner and the heavy bags under his eyes. Dib golden eyes widen at that, had Zim always had those? If so when did it start? He didn't ever really notice or take the time too. He remembers the other had some kind of emo phase though their freshman year and that he didn’t see much of him, “ my attempts at impressing the tallest have gone- unnoticed” Zim looks down with his mouth turning into a deep frown. With light red eyes blank he continued to stare at the ground not making eye contact with the screen, “ lately, Zim feels like all his attempts to impress the tallest have been in vain-" with a sad smile tugging at his lips, eyes empty staring into the camera, “ B-but fear not! For Zim has a back up plan in case of something like this! I am the all mighty Zim! I am confident that the tallest will come around after hearing ‘plan X’”  
Dib raised an eye brow at that, “ Plan X? “ he said talking to himself again, “ are you talking to yourself again?” Tak asked making a face, “ no…” Dib answered.  
Zim gives a weak laugh on screen grabbing their attention back on the video, he was speaking slowly sounding so unsure as if Zim doesn't recognize the words that are coming out of his own mouth, “ They will- they always do because I’d DO anything for them”  
The light scars on around the alien's slim light green arms and wrists were faint and no matter how much Zim tried to hide it Dib and Tak still noticed and it sent a cold chill down Dib's spin with every word that was spoken in the video. Zim was in love with his leaders even if he didn’t realize it at the time however these are the words of a broken solider that lost the war a long time ago, ‘ I knew it was bad but I didn't think he would go this far for his leaders- I didn't realize how fateful Zim's race truly is.' They would go as far as to hurt themselves, it sounded sicker out loud.  
And judging by Tak's reaction she didn’t find this funny anymore. What kind of life is that to live? Dib did not want too know and prayed he never will.  
“Message 3”  
Zim looks much more healthier in this one and a little taller and the scars around his seemed to have healed ,“GIR!” Zim commanded his henchman, “ the yummy Chinese food is for the mighty Zim and the great Professor Membrane for their business meeting!!” “ Isn't that like a date?” the Computer asked from behind. Zim’s face flushed full blue not expecting that , “ THAT IS- OF COURSE NOT!” Zim huffed and was clearly lying while trying to straighten any wrinkles in his new v-shirt, “ IT IS A MEETING TO GAIN THE HUMAN'S TRUST AND TO SHOW I AM A NORMAL TEENAGE HUMAN!” Zim narrowed his eyes as he stuttered up at the ceiling where the computer's voice echoed up above his head. Zim put his hands on his hips not liking where this was going, “a meeting with your worst enemy’s father whom may I remind you is also your teacher and your idea of an meeting is a candle light dinner?” Dib and Tak almost laughed at that, “ the all mighty sweet Chinese food is for closer's! It is all part of Zim's plan!” Zim corrected his own computer system ,“yea sure, so the perfume and new clothes is part of your plan as well?" the computer seemed presses on as they pointed out at Zim’s nice new look, “ IT'S NOT A DATE!! DO NOT QUSTION ZIM, ARE YOU THE FOOL?! THIS IS NOT PERFUME, THIS IS- um MOUTH SPAY!” Zim barks then sprays the sweet smelling perfume into his mouth causing him to gag and cough violently, “ Ack!! See? ACK!! Minty fresh!” Zim forces a smile while trying to hid his hot tears that caused his cheeks to burn so much.  
Gir suddenly then presses a large button, causing a pound of rainbow confetti to fall on top of him and Zim let out shriek of disgust, “ WHY WAS THEIR CAKE MIX IN THE CONFETTI!” Zim roars at the robot off screen, “ and why does this mix contain the sweet Chinese food and soggy hotdogs!?” Zim shouted in raged looking off camera,“ I MADE IT MYSELF!” Zim's eye twitched as stands their staring at Gir and looks like he might crack, his face was almost full blue but to Tak’s surprise, he didn't. Zim’s head fell into his hands letting out a cry of defeat, “ why did I think this would go as planned? “ his voice was much more calm and not at all like Zim. He peaked out his one eye from behind his fingers looking down at Gir noticing the big dumb grin spreading across his face, “ Maybe I’m not meant to be happy with someone.” He says in an depressing tone. Dib closed his eyes, feeling the cruel irony behind Zim's words he seemed to recall himself stating those words not too long after Tak had left earth leaving Dib with confused feelings and unsure of how to feel and most of all he even started to fall into his own pit of darkness.  
Those were dark times.  
He opened his eyes once more staring back up at the screen where Zim was still standing however, Something seemed to click inside Gir (it looked like it at least, Dib or Tak was unsure) as the little robot stepped forward hugging his master, “ I am sorry master" Zim blinks for moment merely standing there not knowing how to react it was almost as if Zim's never been hugged before,“ you are forgiven for now, Gir" he finally said and patted Gir on the back, “ let's get this place clean up for now-” “ we'll all help, master !" Computer offers.  
“ I'll make taco's!” Gir lets go and runs off screen, Dib guessed he ran into the kitchen.  
Zim puts his hands on his hips with a smile at the scene, “ um- master your still recording?” Computer seems to sounds smug. Zim looks completely confused at it but then looks like he just remembers something, “ oh! this is a message testament if you are watching this! Then.. you know what that means-” there is a long pause, “ Plan X has been successful! Congratulations! To me!” there is a single clap in the background. Zim yells at whoever's off screen then clears his throat looked back at the screen, “ and ..the one's who helped me get this far.” A blue flush crosses his face while playing with his fingers, “ are you blushing?” “no! however if by chance something is too happen. Kidnapped again by those dumb alien's or the almighty bee attacks But that's for nerds!” Tak looked at the screen blankly, “ he knew this whole time..” Zim continued on, “ By that means I have stolen this video camera to send from ME to YOU. “  
Dib’s golden eyes squinted at the blue and black camera that looks almost strangely like the one he lost years ago. Wait, “ hey! That’s my camera!!” Dib shouted upon realization.  
“ Dib-well honestly you're crazy and still have a large head” Dib looks very annoyed by that statement but keeps his comments to himself for the time,“ but I had fun and honestly I would kill you last, Gir look after mimi moose where I’m going- I may not come back, and Gaz I knew you be a dark overlord and I knew you were not human! you would be the first one I kill-“  
Tak looked completely creeped out by that statement, “ what the fuck is wrong with you? “ She asked muttered confused, raising an eye.  
“ I spend 30 cereal stamps for that!” Dib whined angry at the screen, “and there was a delete button Zim, god!” Dib groaned.  
( 200 messages later)  
After 200 hundred messages the female alien let's out a sigh of relief, “Thank irken!” they finally got to the main email Gir had blabbed on about( plus it was the only letter not sent from Zim himself )it was written in all Irken but lucky for Dib Tak could read it and she translated it into English for him as it read : address to Zim from the Irken planet itself was text only, with a single file attached to it. Eyes widening as she read the message, she quickly opened the file to confirm it contained what the message said it did, and when she did, a look of horror spreads across her face. reading the Irken symbols, her worst fears were realized “it is the Ceremony of Passing” Tak muttered, right at that moment she felt fear and hope clash inside her. As she stared at the big screen, her jaw gasped in pure aw, “ he knew this whole time and never did anything about it" she whispered the last part. Dib looked at her , “ yes, I heard something about that- it's almost like a holiday for Irken's? Right?” Tak however shook her head, “ you could say that Dib” she said after over coming the shock, “ the main control brain names a new Tallest once every thousands of years and from what you and the computer have told me, by the sounds of it: Zim has just turned tall enough to meet all the requirements for becoming next in line. I wonder..” she muttered tapping, “ you don't think this could have anything to do with Zim’s disappearance do you?” “ The Tallest wouldn't give the time or day to bother with Zim or his annoying habits“ Tak huffed speaking highly of her leaders, “ they are too wrapped up in rebuilding our beloved fallen empire from the past few years" Dib narrowed his eyes, “ are these the same leaders that banish Zim as a joke?” Dib almost hissed in vain, “ Doesn't sound like they’re all that great and powerful to me if they banish there own people-” “ tsk! You don't understand! Zim nearly wiped out our race! We are a loyal and a proud race!” she spoke high and smugly. Yet there is something else in that tone, it is not anger but fear. Dib can tell these only words she ever known since birth and have been taught, “This was supposed to be my planet! Once I return home, my Tallest's will welcome me back with open arms!”  
As soon as Zim is in custody then Tak will be given back the title that so rightfully belongs to her that Zim had stolen from her all those years ago, “I was supposed to be an invader-" Dib cut her off, “ you know, Zim would tell me the same thing on a daily basis and for a long time, he believed it” Dib crossed his arms looking down at his black sneakers as a sad look crosses his face, “ for a long time I pitied the poor fool-until he found out the truth, the cold truth-” his eyes finally meeting hers as he finished his rest of his sentence, “-it can be hard to swallow, Tak. “ Dib’s said his voice laced with sorrow and in vain and yet there is a meaning behind dib’s words that Tak can not relate. The human lend in close her, placing a hand against her cheek then began rubbing his thump lovely against her deep scar, “ I take it this is how they show loyalty?” his voice was stern but soft, “I can't imagine what you went through- but if this is how they show loyalty after so many years to their soldiers. Then their actions speak louder then words. “  
“ fine! I’ll call the tallest myself! Then you’ll see I sound nothing like Zim! You speak lies! Dib-worm-" Tak spat until she realizes what she said and stops mid-sentence at that, all the while, Dib stares at her with his mouth a gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Purple watched his red counterpart with a frown. Red had not spoken a word since he returned from his talk with Zim, “ so, how did it go?” he asked hoping to break the ice, “ I don’t want to talk about it” Red muttered bitterly to himself. 

Among all ikrens or what is last of them, the mighty tallest Red’s temper was something that was well known and not to be messed with, however something seemed different this time , “ Red you didn’t kill him, did you?” “ WHAT? NO!” Red shouted looking at Purple as if he had gone crazy, “ then what’s the problem?” Purple pressed on the matter while Red ran a hand down his face as a growl passed his lips, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad” Purple said and Red shot him a warning glare, “ not that bad? you don’t get it. I should have NEVER listened to you!” Red finally hissed shoving a claw into Purple’s face, “ This is all your fault! I tired begin NICE and now that defect hates me and will never mate with me!” Red shouted while, knocking purple’s bag of donuts out of fustian, “ HEY! THOSE WERE MY LASTS ONES!” Purple yells like a cry baby that just lost his favorite toy. Red only shook his head slowly while playing placing his hands on hips,” you done?” Red asked.  
Purple felt his lip start to shake as he nearly cried over the sweet treats as they were swept away by the work drones.  
“ ugh. You know for a million year old Ikren- you really are stupid" Red growling through his sharp teeth as he narrowed his flaming eyes, “ they say don’t cry over spilled milk, but that was just CRUEL!” Purple wined.  
“ tsk, we have bigger problems right now then your sugar habit! Zim won't even face us. He really does hate us," Red sounded almost broken at the fact. Purple looked at the red clad feeling pity for the poor soul, "Since we're up and about I guess we might as well check on the Invaders. Get it out of the way, you know? And we can make fun of Invader Skoodge" Purple offered trying to cheer him up. “Let's have soda's and chips!”  
"That does sound fun." Red felt a smirk finally cracking across his face.  
Purple gave a smile at his best friend, “ hey you're smiling! And is that happiness your showing? I haven't seen you smile since you killed that one guy who looked at you funny"  
"Good times. Back then we were a proud and loved by everyone." Feared was a more productive choice of word but it got a point a cross to the small smeets.  
A steady beeping filled the air. "Incoming transmission from Earth." One of the work drones read aloud.  
"Earth?" Red scowled, his antennae lowering. “ how is that even possible? Zim's cooped up in his room having his little temper tantrum."  
"Maybe it's his SIR unit?" Purple suggests settling back into his seat. "The thing does have a habit of calling us every now and then…"  
" yea, that was five years ago and the calls have stopped since then..” “ thank Irken for that!” Purple praised. Red looked at the call and can't help the nagging suspension feeling deep inside himself, this did not go unnoticed by Purple who raised his eye brow, “ you make it sound like it's almost suspicious?” “Only one way to find out," Red stated, waving a hand to signal the workers to put the caller on. The screen fizzled, and then turned on to reveal a ‘very tall’ female Irken with dark purple eyes that seemed almost horribly frightening. What stood out the most was her uniform- it seemed years old and passed due, in need of an upgrade. Both their mouths dropped as Purple muttered under his breath to his friend, “Red. Tall.” The tallest had been told stories of humans becoming tall but- it was a mere accident when he and Red became tallest. Pure luck. This spelled bad news for the tallest as they recalled the rules of the Irken hand book: Under rare cases if another Irken is enable to become a tallest by growth. Even if the current tallest is alive there is still a chance of the other over throwing the current one endless other wise is said by the control brains. 

Red quirked an antenna in curiosity, his pak sorting through his memories to find out where he'd seen this female Ikren before as he spoke up. "Who are you and what are you doing in Zim's base?"  
“ INVADER TAK! REPORTING IN!” she said a little too loud then needed, “ despite what Zim may have told you I’m still alive!” she bragged.  
“ who?” they both asked already looking bored.  
“ Um..invader Tak? My tallest?” she said, “ doesn’t ring a bell" Purple said with a yawn, Tak’s eye twitched at the lack of recognition.  
“ Tak!? The one you bainsh?!!!”  
The Irken's purple eyes narrowed, her voice laced with rage. Purple tapped his chin looking deep in his memory bank of his pank, “ huh? Red does that ring a bell?” Red merely hummed, “ it rings some kind of an bell and now that I think of it so does that ‘scar’. At least the burses have cleared up-“ Tak felt herself shake with rage at the insult, “ What was your name again? Nail?”  
“It’s TAK DAMNIT!!” she shouted a loud while slamming her boot down passed enraged. That's when the human cut in moving the camera away from Tak and on the male human. The boy looked oddly familiar, Red searched his own memory banks as Purple had. The human's golden eyes narrowed behind his glasses speaking something in English. A language that was very exotic if not to all Irken’s. Red held up a finger and singled one of the workers to translate the audio feed. They nodded and typed in a few codes,“ alright, no more games. Where is ZIM?” his voice was much deeper then Tak’s. Now Red remembered this human. It was the boy who had called them after Sizz Lorr had captured Zim and kept him on Foodcourtia for three whole days. How long ago had that been? Well, Red really didn't care.  
The red Tallest sighed, bored with the boy and the female Irken on the screen already. "Relax, pathetic Earthinoid. Zim's no longer a threat to your planet."  
“ oh my IRKEN!! You remember him but not me!?” Tak shouted off screen, nearly pulling out her own antennae out of her head, the headache from earlier is coming back. More painful then ever. "Where is he!" the human snapped, glaring at the Irken leaders.Red felt an antennae twitch in annoyance, fists clenching at the command.  
"He has been chosen, human," Red growled, forcing himself to stay calm. Something about this human was not sitting right with his squeedilyspooch. There was something in his eyes, the way he seemed so determined to find out where the little defect was…  
Dare he say, Red suddenly felt… possessive. And judging by how quiet Purple had been during the entire exchange, he felt the same way.  
"What do you mean 'chosen'?"  
"Look, I'm not going into detail with someone so UNDER rank then me, Zim belongs to the empire and has been chosen but that's none of your business!"  
"ZIM DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, HE'S NOT A TOY!" the human yelled loudly. " how dare you take him away from his family! Zim's was a GREAT Invader-"  
"Zim was a HORRIBLE Invader AND HE BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT ME!," Red corrected, unable to hold back a hiss of anger. Did this human honestly not understand he was talking to a powerful extraterrestrial being here! A being that could destroy his existence out with a snap of his fingers!  
Did this pathetic creature even know Zim!  
"You're wrong! I fought with him for over 5 years and when he finally finds peace and fell in love with my father. You still treat him like a joke!”  
Love was a foreign concept to most, if not all, Irkens. It wasn't needed and highly discouraged. Of course, Red had only ever mated with one Irken and the same was Purple but there was no way they were going public with this information and their race was in major jeopardy if they didn't mate with Zim soon, they will be doomed and forever be alone.  
The possessive feeling grew stronger.  
"Will all workers please leave us to talk to our… guest’s alone?"  
The workers all looked at each other, the fake calm in Red's voice was even more terrifying than Purple's threats about the airlock. the two lower Irkens fled the room, leaving the Tallest alone with the human.  
Red inhaled deeply, though it did nothing to calm his growing anger. "Zim is not a human and whatever love Zim had with this ‘human’ you call FATHER? is history , you pathetic creature."  
"He's MY best friend and makes my dad happy!" the boy snarled, gritting his teeth in rage. " he's part of our family. You haven't even cared about him! Zim would have given his life because he loved you monsters!"  
"He's been a member of the Irken Empire for 169 years-" Purple finally snapped, only to be cut off by Dib, “ yeah, he ‘was’ and YOU'RE the reason why he left in the first place! You should be ashamed.”  
Red felt something break and his temper finally blew, “ you-you-YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! it is OUR CHOICE if we want him back after a 7 year exile." He and purple smiled wickedly, “ I hoped you enjoy your last moments on earth!!” Red ended the tranmission.  
“ what do you mean by ZIM is yours?” Purple hissed out Zim's name in a very deep growl. 

Meanwhile in the Membrane house hold back on Earth.  
Gaz sat on the couch, eyes glued on the glowing box with a controller in hand, playing a new online game next to her was the angry teenager/mistress of darkness and all evil, her old friend Mandy sat dressed in her school uniform which was just a simple short blue skirt that showed off her smooth legs and top it off was a simple white long dress shirt. Deep down in all of us is a Sick, Dangerous, Evil person. A person with out mercy. With out love. A person that needs to be kept inside, and away from all you love. Mandy was that person who seemed to always have a dark outlook on life and just didn’t care who got in her way. Gaz liked that. They quickly became friends over their hate of everyone and everything.  
It was a nice little friendship.  
Gaz took a sneak peek at her black skeleton watch then looked at the front door while her boot began tapping against the floor,’ where is he?’ she thought bitterly to herself with scowl as Gaz tried for millionth time to call Zim, ‘ he was supposed to be home hours ago. ‘  
BOOM! The game over screen flashed across the screen. Mandy noticed a shift in her friends mood and grabs the remote and clicked the TV off.  
“Hmmm. I win again. How disappointing ” Mandy hums lending forward, her fingers steepled in front of her soft lips after sitting down her red plastic controller and crosses her legs turning towards Gaz. Her black eyes pieced Gaz’s very soul, Mandy simply raised her large eye brow, “ you never lose" She pointed out , but not in a harsh tone. The lack of a challenge just bore Mandy to Death ( Grim wishes this was true but Mandy had outsmarted Death more then twice) honestly she could care less but Mandy will play ball if it means Gaz will overcome this mood.  
She was the first human to ever attend the Underworld and Mandy moved into the Underworld at the beginning of first semester after she completed high school. It was her day off from college, she was the first hum she had moved into the Underworld at Mandy needed to get out and away from her brainless ROOMMATE. Mandy could already feel a headache forming in her large brain and the need to hit something with a golf club only grew with time, she just prayed the dorm room would be as how she left it, untouched and clean. Gaz growled, “ I know I hate it” Mandy stared with her big black glassy eyes at her not buying a word coming out of her mouth, “ are you going soft? I expected more from you ” “ ugh, don’t even joke I’m not soft -but it’s my step mom Zim. “ Oh yes. The alien pretending to be a human mom, Mandy was needless to stay not fan when she first met Zim. He was loud, annoying, crazy and over all a little stupid at times, it reminded her of old childhood memories back with old colleagues when Grim was still in the picture. Mandy had succeeded in cheating death in a game of limbo and before Billy became a dirty old hippie. Billy was still danger prone to anything and together they drove Grim off the walls until- it was the final days of high school when Mandy had to come to realize that she had bigger plans in store for soon to come. She finished high school and let the reaper be free and gave full ownership to Billy. Mandy didn’t see the reaper much after that.She sighed at the now long gone memories, such a pity it was.  
The two kept their distance from each other until Zim started giving Mandy pointers on how to break bones while in combat from the prefect angle, “He was supposed to be home last night from the drug store and he hasn’t been home since." Gaz stated sounding almost annoyed. Mandy mummed taking in Gaz's comment, “ Something’s not right- it's quite. Too quiet lately.” Something rotten hung in the air. Judging from her friend’s lack of response, Mandy assumes that Gaz felt it too. Normally Dib would be bugging them right around this time during their game causing a train reaction from Gaz and Mandy where they do horrible and unspeakable things to him and then like clock work Zim would then come in and would tell better ways to harm the poor Dib, “ oh yea.. I guess Dib is missing” she sounded almost bored just talking about it. Mandy gaze broke away and looked back at the TV, “ Did he say where he was going?” Suddenly Gaz's wrist phone watch buzzed. The caller I.D. showed the name DAD in large bold letters,“ as long as the freak stays out of my way then I welcome the utter silence “ “ true. It would be a blessing if he got eaten by a slug" Mandy nodded agreeing with the statement as a picture played in her mind of Dib getting eaten by a demon slug lord from the underworld. It almost made her smile.  
Almost.  
Gaz press the answer call button and her father’s voice sounded over the phone as his happy face appeared behind his lab coat, “ Hello Gaz!” He gushed happy as he waved a rubber gray gloved hand at her, “ Oh, I see your playing with your old friend, Mandy. Are you two playing nice? “  
“ yes dad" she said her lips almost curving into a smile. Some part of her was really happy that this was the real Professor Membrane,her father on the phone and not an pre recorded message. Ever since he started a long term relationship with Zim, her father had become more involved and invested in their lives while balancing his work. Mandy only gave a light wave at the man on the phone then turned away she starred blankly ahead at the purple dry paper wall. The Professor gave a light chuckle at Mandy's greeting, “ it's always good talking to you Mandy" he said. Mandy looked at him with a raised eye, “ anyway- I was calling to let you know, tonight is family night and it’s your turn where we go."  
“BLOATY'S ” Gaz said automatically.  
He looked at her questionably, “ really? Again- “ “ yes” Gaz said sounding almost prescient on it, “The over lord pig. Will be showing a new flavor of pizza and I will be there.” “ Okay..?” he simply said then smiled looking at them both, “ I should be home around 7, and before I go where is Zim? I want to talk to him before I leave." “ he’s not home yet." she said honestly with a shrug, “ Dib said he’s still at the store" “ still? He hasn’t been home for over 23 hours?!” her dad assumed the worse as he yelled into the watch as his body started to shake, “ Dad. Calm down, I’m sure mom is fine, he's probably lost" it wouldn’t be the first time Zim got lost in the city, mall, and the park. Gaz is starting to feel like she’s the parent most of the time, “ well that won’t do! “ he announced loudly, “ I’ll be home as soon as I can! Until then .. I’m sorry Gaz but this is family night so you know we can’t leave until all of present!” with that he hung up the call leaving Gaz grinding her teeth in anger then she smashes the call button. It was quickly answered showing her brother with a fake smile as he stood in the back ground of Zim's old lab, “ oh. Hey sis-"  
“ Dib where is Mom?" Gaz asked cutting to the point not caring for her brother at this moment , “ um..he is still out-" “ LIAR. come home, NOW. You are not getting in my way because your on a date with your alien girlfriend !”  
“ she’s not my girlfriend!” “ HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” they both shouted in unison clearly flustered by the comment, “ whatever!” Gaze said with a eye roll, “just get home now Dib! I'll knock your block off and drag you home if I have too!”  
Knowing for a fact she wasn’t bluffing, he continued on with the plan, he couldn’t let Gaz get in the middle of this on going rescue mission,“ I can’t come home right now because I’m at work-" he tried to lie again,“ Dib, the caller I.D says your calling from Zim's old base and in fact I can see you, dumbass" Gaz pointed out as she glared at him. Dib quickly covered his watch with his sleeve,“ can you see me now?” he asked, “ No” “ Okay! Now I’m at work with Tak and would you look at the time! I best be going. See ya later" “ Dib don’t you dare hang up on me!” she threatened Dib, her own golden eyes staring though him but it was too late the boy had hung up and the screen went black, ,” Well- that was boring” Mandy said she stood up stretching her legs and headed into the kitchen. Gaz could feel her eye twitching in anger, “ tsk, come on, we are leaving-" “ why?” Mandy asked from the kitchen, “ you know why…I don’t like it when Dib lies to me. He knows better then to lie to me, something is up" Gaz sneered.  
The promise of killing sounding more interesting to Mandy then the empty kitchen,“ Hey Gaze, by the way your out of Pizza, I think what’s his face? took the last two slices” Mandy called poking her head from kitchen with an unimpressed look.  
A darkness takes over Gaz's mind right as she stopped zipping up her baggy skull hoodie, “ DIB!” she boomed out her siblings name to the sky’s . The whole floor shook like an earthquake causing the crows outside to fly away as her voice echoed though out the whole universe, “ no matter how long it takes. I will drag you from the deepest pits of Hades with you covered in honey with aunts glued and crawling all over you. “ Gaz swore it. Within a second, Gaz was storming out the door, anger radiating off her very soul. The two girls headed towards Zim’s old base to drag her older brother back by his feet and she wring his neck while she was at it. Nothing was going to get in her way, not even moving cars that served to avoid the angry teenager. Though no one was planning on getting in their way, anyone in the streets stayed out of their way.  
Mandy pity’s the poor fool who will suffer Gaz's wrath.  
Meanwhile with Dib…  
The teenage boy felt his hair stand on end as an echo passed by calling his name. Tak turned to Dib also hearing the loud screaming, “ did you hear that?” she ask looking around Zim’s lab, “I feel that" Dib answers fearfully.  
“- well anyway, we need to do something to get Zim back before it’s too late or else the planet earth will be on the menu" Dib said as he types a few commands on the keyboard trying to trace the single where the leaders had just broadcast from. “ your going to save Zim within 28 hours? That’s crazy even for you, Dib!” Tak said in disbelief. “maybe I am crazy" He clenched his fists, " I mean really? My dad is getting married to a alien and I just admitted that my ex arch enemy is my best friend! I have strong feelings for someone who is totally out of this world! This goes everything I believe in! But They're crazy! Every last one of them! Once I stop this Irken army from invading the Earth, they'll all be sorry! They'll be sorry about every last insult they ever threw at you, for calling me crazy, for my 'obsessions', for the size of my head!" He burst out into heavy panting. Tak just stared at him not knowing how to respond to that,“ you really don’t get out much. Do you?“ she asked stoking her chin studying the pale skinned teenager.  
“ I had a really…abnormal childhood casing alien’s and other monster’s" he said almost humorously.  
“ ugh. Whatever the case maybe. If my escape pod had not crashed then we could get there in no time flat” she said out loud frustrated.  
“ well..Actually I could probably help with that..” Dib offers.  
“ what do you mean?” “ well it’s still in need of repairs but I think we can use your old ship to fly and rescue Zim-"  
“ you have my ship!?” Tak shouted wide eyed in amazement grabbing Dib’s shoulder’s turning him away from the computer, “uh yea” Dib flushes under her gaze, “ it’s a long story- ” he says looking up at the ceiling a little embarrassed. It started off with Dib wishing on a shooting star then.. that shooting star crashed landed nearly killing him. Tak's ship had crashed landed into his yard and it was beyond repair, Gaz would often times tell him, he will never get that thing off the ground. He kicked a screw across the lab out of frustration, “it’s not like it matters, I can’t even get it to fly “ Dib said. He explained he had tried over 3 years to get it to fly and the only progress he made was fixing the computer and maybe fixed a few buttons inside but that was about it, “ can it be fixed?” Tak demanded catching Dib off guard. He looked at her puzzled, “ well I suppose it could if we can get it fly-" “ that’s good enough for me! Come on MiMI we are going!” Tak orders her SIR unti. MiMi head perks up from where she was cuddling with GIR, at the command and she runs over hugging Tak in a death grip.  
The computer suddenly chimes, “ there are two very scary looking humans approaching.” “ two of them!?” Dib gasped out loud, “-yea? And they are walking up to the base.” The computer says in an uncaring tone.  
“Oh shit.. I’m dead" Dib said, “ I take it you know them?” “ they are the only feared couple of the face of this planet." Tak snickers at that,“ oh come on. More dangerous then Zim?” her face suddenly dropped when she saw the fear in his very eyes.  
“Oh Irken. Your serious.“  
“ I’ll explain more on the way. Right now we need to get back to my house so we can get that ship fixed!” Dib and Tak quickly went to the elevator that lead to the bathroom, “ remind me to kill Zim when I see him for making me go through a elevator toilet.” She said trying her best to wipe off the wet toxic toilet water that clung to her uniform and that had already begin to burn her skin, “ oh yeah, probably should have warned you about that. Zim had the same problem when it came to water" “ that would have been very useful information a good while ago!” Tak glared at him. Judging by the tone, her voice suggests that she was very close to losing her temper. Dib starts as fast as he can and away from Tak with his yellow coward tail between his legs.  
He opened the door only to find the two most horrible monsters known to man kind that ever walked the Earth. No one could stop them- his sister and her friend Mandy standing there on the front door step. Gaz was grimacing at the both of them while Mandy watched closely with deep interest.  
“ ACK!!” Dib felt so much pain right then between his legs suddenly. He fell to the ground letting out a painful girly pitched scream of agony, “ that’s pay back, you dumbass" Gaz sneered crossing her arms and then glares ahead at Tak, “ Now. This is the last time I’m going to ask nicely” the punk girl warned calmly.  
“WHERE.IS.ZIM?” she ordered harshly grabbing Tak ( who had switched back into her human disguise) Gaz pulled the dark lose purple shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

“ WHERE.IS.ZIM?”  
Tak felt her blood run cold as she stared into Gaz's eyes. Those eyes. No mercy for the weak and held no comfort for her, it was as if she was staring into the eyes of death itself.  
“ MiMi attack!” Tak let out a startling battle cry. MiMi stood from were she was eating dirt her eyes turned red and ready to attack at will. Tak cracked a grin, ‘ finally!’ She thought, if MiMi can keep her down long enough then she and Dib can make a run for it.  
However Gaz and Mandy did not even flinch at attack, “ Sit underdog” Gaz ordered annyoed in her monotone voice at the red eyed Sir cat robot. Mimi eyes changed back to cyan blue, her and Gir automatically sat down on the ground wet grass not making a sound, “ are you kidding me!?” Tak yelled in bewilderment, “ I can’t even get her to follow a simple command! “ – only to be kicked in the gut by Mandy. Tak double over gagging at the surprise attack then she felt her long purple hair begin pulled up painfully, forcing her to met the cold black eyes of the blond teenager, “ can you shut up for five minutes and use that tiny brain of yours” Mandy ordered while raising an eye brow, “ and please do try to remember quickly. Unlike Gaz,I have very little patience”

Tak felt her heart stopped for a moment, “ He's …not here on Earth.-.” She stuttered. Gaz doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer alone and her grip tighten causing Tak to wheeze and she shakes her hard then throws her to the ground. “ You are going to tell us everything you know or you will regret ever coming to earth" she warned lifting her steel toe boot against her head.  
“ Gaz! Wait!” someone shouted,” She is telling the truth! He was taken!” Dib suddenly speaks up while trying to stand but the pain from where Gaz kicked him was too great and he ended up on just standing on one knee. Dib was having trouble breathing at this point after just one attack. Gaz watched him closely, “who took him?” she asked, “ he was taken back to his home planet by force by his leaders- he's been chosen for some kind of purpose and… I may have put the whole world as we know it in danger” Gaz was not at all surprised and judging by Mandy’s cold stare she felt the same, ,” what do you mean by in danger?” she narrowed her eyes. Tak finally stood up groaning in pain holding her side, “ allow me to explain: it seems that your brother pissed off my Tallest and enless we can get there within 24 hours, the whole massive will be here to kill you all and you may never see your step mom again" she explains as Dib suddnly striking a hero pose says in a dark tone, “ it’s up to me to bring him back and-"  
“- yes, yes then you get the purple heart and will probably get killed by Dad, blah,blah" Gaz groaned crossing her arms, she just wanting her brother to shut his trap and eat at her favorite Pizza place, “and the only way to get him back is by Tak's ship" Gaz stared at him for a long moment before speaking up, “ fine Dib. I believe you. " then said, “ and that better not be your only way to Mom. That hunk of junk is never going to fly”  
“ Hey! That’s my ship your talking about!” Tak hissed, however Gaz ignored her keeping her attention on Dib.  
“ It can too! We only have….20 hours left?” He guessed looking at his watch, “Before a family of evil aliens get here!”. 20 hours! Why, her father would be home by then and she would have to wait until the after life to try the new flavor. Gaz could feel her stomach howling in hunger even now as the voice of Pig from the TV commands her,“ That’s not good enough,Dib" Gaz said shaking his head, “ fix it, Now. You are not going to ruin this for me! It’s family night!”  
Dib slapped his forehead,“ Gaz you can’t expect me to fix this ship over pizza in 3 hours, the world might be at stake-" “ look! You got to pick family night last time and it sucked! Dib, I sat threw your stupid TV show, you owe me!” She argued pointing a sharp finger in his face, “ Hey! the UFO’S documentary was not stupid! It’s a classic” he argued.  
“how about this: I can make it 6 hours if I can fix the the computer hardware-" “ and?” Gaz asked raising an eye,“ I have an all you eat pass to boatly's, you can buy any pizza you want on my card for the rest of my life”  
The offer did sound appealing to her and Gaz would be able to go anytime she wanted with the pass but on the downside she recalled how her father reacted earlier. A feeling started to grow inside her that she never felt before. Nearly tearing his own brain out over the fact of losing Zim. She could hear blood pounding in her ears as the words rang in her ears.  
“fine…contact us when the ship is ready. Dad's going to ground you when he finds out.”  
“ yeah about that-“ he gave a nervous laugh, “ -could you maybe not tell dad. He probably blow up Zim’s whole race if he knew.  
A flash of their father played in her mind as the girl could only imagine what their father could do if any one stood in his way. The chances of this ending well in Dib’s favor were very dim,“ yeah whatever.." Gaz simply muttered, “and Dib…don’t you ever lie to me again!” she threatened grabbing her brother’s shirt almost ripping it, “let’s go over your place, Mandy" her attitude changed quickly after that. She then turned away and walks toward the protal that suddenly just opened, “ oh hey Gaz! Could you maybe give us a lift we kinda walked all the here-" the portal closed on them leaving Dib and Tak alone to walk back, “-yea, okay" he said with a sigh. 

“Maaaandy!” a tall hippie man with a big nose bumped her arm as Mandy and Gaz entered into the small living room of her dorm room. “Earth to the Supreme Overlord!” he teased. Mandy crossed her arms and looked over blankly at her roommate that clearly had not grown up. He was wearing the same red baseball cap that covered his long orange shaggy hair, he normally wore baggy hippie thrift store clothes but today he chose to wear his ugly Hawaiian shirt inside out that Mandy recalls his father wearing and to her utter shame, the boy was covered in grease and mutt, “ hello, BILLY ” she said flatly, not even bothering to ask why he was covered in grease. She already knew he worked at a fast food restaurant ( following the foot steps of his father, no doubt) Billy licked his fingers clean while picking at his long shaggy bread for leftovers. However when Billy noticed the dark haired girl standing next to mandy, his tiny brain or what he had left put his full attention on Gaz. He slid next to Gaz with a sly grin, ,” who's your friend? Does she like chicken!?”  
“ Don’t touch me" Gaz orders harshly not even bothering giving Billy a glance. Ether he completely ignored the tone of her voice or he didn't hear Gaz at all, “ Okay! No touching!” he said with a big dopey grin spreading wide across his face, this only angered her more, “ relax, Billy has a memory of a gold fish. He still thinks his elbow and nose are the same person.” “ Hey! They are the same person! I swear it Mandy!” Billy argued narrowing his eyes at his friend and Mandy in return just hit him in the nose. “ you pinhead. Go make some lemonade for our guest and wash your hands before you get back” Billy gave a loud annyoing chuckle, “ okay mandy! Anything for the pretty lady” the way Billy looks at her, Gaze wanted to rip off her own skin and burn it right there, “ is he ..brain dead?” Gaz asked in a confused tone, “ Billy's a special kind of stupid,more or less" Mandy explained as her eyes darted toward the kitchen making sure Billy would not hear the next part, “ I think he likes you” Mandy almost made it sound like a shame. 

Later that night, Gaz decided to kill time by taking a nap. Mandy let Gaz sleep on her own king sized bed. Mandy meanwhile, took a hot shower washing off all the dirt and sweat from that day. She sighed at the feeling of the hot water hit against her skin, it was the only time she ever found peace when Billy wasn’t playing his guitar. Then finally stepping out of the shower, she heard noise coming from the living room. Mandy doesn’t even bother with a towel as she instead grabs her gun from underneath her bathroom sink. She storms into the dark living room where the noises seemed to be coming from. A tall shadow loomed over the short hair golden blond women with her back facing them, yet she knew they were there. The mysterious dark figure stretched to almost 9 feet tall they blocked out the moon that shined threw the open window in the living room.  
Mandy continued facing forward then crossing her arms she sighs irritably under her breath and speaks his name, “ what are you up too, bone head?”  
It spoke in a deep thick accent not of this world, “ Upto?” it asked, “ I don’t know what yer talkin' about?” Mandy scoffed at that then turns her pale white skin body facing the red and black cloaked skeleton. Anger clear on her face, “ you are the worse liar I’ve ever met, Grim" she said eyes still burning through his sockets, “ if you have the BALLS to show up, trespass, and lie to me, then you better be smart about it. This is just sad." Mandy then proceed to switched on her reading lamp light.  
The dim light covered the room showing a tall skeleton dressed in dark silk robes. The Grim Reaper , stood in her presence looking down at her it's not as exciting as it sounds in her opinion. His bones almost flushed a bright pink at the sight of Mandy in nothing but her bra and underwear, he turned away shielding his eyes sockets, “ ya couldn’t put a damn rob on, Girl!”  
Her frown pulled down just a tad more,“ GRIM.” She warned in a thearten tone that almost reminded him of a fire breathing dragon. Her eyes were something else, they held a black flame that sent all mortal men running for the hills, no one dared touched her and Grim finally caved like a damn underdog.  
“ FINE. I'd have ya know, I was invited” Mandy's eye twitched at the excuse, Billy must have planned a surprise for her and Grim a reunion, “ and I see I’ve interrupted ya in the middle of-" Grim couldn’t even dare say the word, “ it's called taking a shower. Don’t assume so much.” Mandy said flatly, “ do you even know what SEX is?” she was talking to him as if he was a mere child, “ Of course I do!” he whispered harshly. Mandy raised an eye at the tone of Grim’s voice, “ then perhaps you care to demonstrate? “ she asked simply as the moonlight shined on her milky skinned body.  
Wow, that sure hit home making Grim stand completely straight with a nervous laugh, “ oh.. OH. well- Er Mandy..Heh that’s not somethin'-" He started blabbering nonsense, trying to tell if her blank look was serious or not. She rolled her eyes at him, “ Oh please, Grim. If anything I should be giving you the talk" “- Do you Love her,child?” Grim suddenly asked. Mandy is completely silent at first but then speaks up, “ since when does my sex life concern you?” she asked avoiding the question entirely, that was completely out of character for her.  
“ ya haven’t change a bit, women” Grim said darkly.  
“Everyone changes, Grim,” she said. “Even me.”  
“What yer babbling about, woman?”  
Mandy slapped him upside the head, “ I need your assistance, you bonehead" she took a seat on the large soft master chair still keeping her eyes locked on him.  
“ but ya set me free-“  
“ I did” she said. His face fell. Mandy felt a bolt of guilt and cursed the fragile, stupid heart that afflicted her. She hid it well,“ but the question is, did Billy? I bet he would give anything to have the best friend’s deal back. It would be a shame if that was too happen” the threat was clear as the look on Mandy's soft face, she always wore it when playing a game and she just made the winning move. ( Grim just didn’t know it yet)  
“ ya wouldn’t dare, wom-" he hesitated, apparently he could see her point.  
“ did you hear a word a I said, you idiot? you have a choice, Grim. I just know the outcome” she finished for him. “ I could do this without your help but the chances of me coming back alive are slim to none.” The comment seems to catch Grim's attention, ‘ Mandy finally hitting the bucket?’ it almost sounded too good to be true, however something about that made the Reaper bones rattle for a moment out of something he could not put his finger on, could it be excitment? Or maybe fear whatever it was Mandy had seen it, “ I see that look in your eye, from what Gaz and her geeky brother- what’s his face apparently the Irken's are very violent but yet stupid creatures, which is why I have your scythe-" of course, there it is. The whole reason why she needed Grim, not because she wanted him, “ and I do not own you any more bonehead, I dis owned you long ago. but Billy does still has ownership and please try to keep up- since he is my roommate whatever belongs to him, belongs to me. However, if you are so dead set on not going up into space then you can stay here and babysit Billy for the summer and for the rest of your undead life, just so you know he works for juicy burger and loves hugs."  
Grim glared at her with pure hate. He didn’t know how but somehow she won yet again.  
“ well? Stop standing there babbling like a half brain moron and just spit it out, Grim.” She ordered sitting back in her soft seat.  
“ Ya are a pure evil, woman!”  
Mandy nodded, “ I know. It’s a gift"  
“It's not too late“ he said suddenly, unexpected tenderness showing around his sockets. His rich voice stroked places deep inside her chest, places she hadn't had touched since Gaz. She wanted to break. She wanted to tell him that the last five years had been Hell, that she'd needed him. Needed someone, but she was too proud to call. Gaz had stolen her heart. After that, Mandy didn't feel powerful any more. She just felt broken now and then.  
Grim's bones would probably melt if she let her pussy awakened feelings spew out as such naïve garbage. He was standing so close she could smell him, waiting for her answer.  
“Yer eyes are full of dark things, child” he said. “I should know. I seen the darkness so many times. I know it like a mother.”  
“You don't want to know and stop talking to me as if I’m a everyday spoiled child.”  
“That's what friends are for,” he suggested, the corners of his polished, bony mouth tilting up.  
“you shouldn’t be poking your nose where it doesn’t belong and besides I don’t want you to know.”  
She glanced him before turning her head away. He looked a bit angry and hurt by the statement, Mandy softened the next blow. “ you can sleep in the guest bed room. We leave out in two hours” with that she stood up from her seat then turned walking away making plans to get dressed and maybe cuddle with Gaz.  
he patted the space next to him. “Sit. The first one ter look away, buys dinner.”  
Mandy never could pass up a challenge. She fixed her eyes on the screen and sat herself next to the skeleton.  
“You're on, Bonehead.”

 

\-- 

Red bit his lip at the mistake he just made.  
“ I noticed how strange your PAK reacted when the subject came to this human called father. The one, Dib said that Zim fell in love with this human”  
Is that even possible. For a Irken that cares only for himself to fall in love with a human when they banish him all the years ago Purple wonders. Can something like that happen?  
“ I…I don’t know what your talking about" Red looked down at the cold floor of the massive not meeting Purple’s orbs. “ you are jealous of the human named Father" Purple covered his mouth eyes narrowed at the other. Red remains silent never making eye contact,” tell me what happened between you and Zim-" “ the human only pissed me off and speak for your self! You spoke out as well!” Red roared.  
The two stood there for a long time staring each other down.  
“Tallest Red. Do you have feelings for Zim?” one of the co-pilot's asked against his better judgment, breaking the silence to which Red snapped his head at the small Irken. Eyes glowing blood red with anger, “ Do I look like a fool to you!?” He hisses nearly spitting in the other's face causing the drone to turn away in fear. Tallest Red then proceed turning back to Purple, “ we are only doing what’s right for the Empire. Speaking of such nonsense as LOVE will get us nowhere- in time I will make Zim mate with me. I will not let any human stand in our way"  
“ You can’t force him to love you, Red.” Purple pointed out, “ then I’ll just force him to obey me!” Red said out of anger then stormed off.  
He thought about shooting one of the work drones into the air lock but however all they had were the co pilots and Irken knows Purple didn't know how to drive much less want too and Red would probably bit his head off for even trying to drive. He didn’t see Red for the rest of the day on the massive, so he told the work drones to go on with their night duties as Purple left and turned into his champers for the time begin, “ when did shooting servants into the air lock become less fun?” he asked aloud to himself as his head hit against the large fluffy pillows of his large dark black silk sheet. Letting himself rest against the soft mattress, he could almost fall alseep. Well almost.  
He just couldn't get Zim out of his head. he had smelt so nice it was intoxicating to Purple like a drug and the Purple Irken immediately became an addict. He was hooked on Zim,”oh heavens name on Irken if only I could mate with that little defect. If only he let me touch him, I make him bare so many smeets" he moaned out.  
But contrary to Tallest Purple’s wishes.  
Zim had refused Tallest Red when he was confronted with anger and jealousy. Therefore, putting their whole race and even the planet Earth in danger and even perhaps-to excision.  
“ Red, always so reckless- I can’t help but wonder though what did Zim do to provoke such an emotion?” Purple ponders out loud to himself.  
Feelings such as jealousy, love, and all others were never deemed fit for soldiers or warriors as such they were never programmed into their pak. Only anger and pride are what remains, it was after the Control Brains had been created that the history would be changed. They could never understand things such as love or peace because they had never experienced it for themselves.  
So any one seen showing signs of love, kindness, sadness, or jealousy for another Irken was labeled as a defect and shunned. Did that mean Red was a defect? Even so the Control Brain said they were not in any position to refuse a defect. Anymore. Even under normal circumstances such as this.  
A loud knocking is sounding at the door.  
Purple eyes snapped open and he eventually sat up staggered to his door as someone pounded furiously on it. "Coming!" He called as he donned his dark violate robe.( really? Everything had to be purple!?) More importantly,Who in their right mind would wake up the TALLEST at 3am? Were they looking to get fired into space?  
\---  
Zim tensed and kept his eyes close, he suddenly awoke in a cold sweat from the terrible nightmare he had been having. Hyperventilating, Zim's eyes darted around in multiple directions, observing his surroundings. He was still on the massive…that's right.  
Dreams and Nightmares were a strange concept to Zim. His people only received a few minutes of rest, therefor he did not have time for daydreaming it was all childish and how wrong he was, since his dream state decided to plague him with future memories of the event, but always twisting them in new ways, ending all the same.  
the blue planet EARTH would die.  
It replayed again, Professor Membrane's mangled body crushed by two seemingly harmless vampire flying pigs flashed against the inside of his eyelids once more,  
"he never did anything to anyone, why must Zim's family be suffering!" Zim hissed. Zim opened his eyes once more and studied his bed chambers. it hurt. It hurt because Zim had realized, suddenly, just how much a caring creature he really was. That he had never wanted to harm the human family in such a way.  
It was almost funny, Zim felt it should have been the other way around.  
And like a lot of things Zim realized, this bit of information came a little bit too late. His whole family is doomed, and there was nothing he could do to change that. There was nothing he could do to bring back Professor Membrane. Nothing could bring back the constant sweet corny jokes with their teaching lessons had caused. Zim's sense of living on Earth had changed drastically, and he was more wiser now and more calmed down since then, “ this has to end" Zim spoke quietly to himself. As quietly as he could, Zim tossed his purple and red blankets aside hopping out of the large fluffly bed and crept out towards the sliding door of his bed chambers.  
The Hallways are dark as dust, the only light that shines is the stars that twinkle out the ship's window. A tall door slid open and Zim poked his head out looking around.  
He looked both ways before turning right lightly tip-toeing down the hall not wanting to heard. He continued down the dark path until he reached the room he was looking for. Directly in front of him stood two doors both with bold gold lettering. One door read: ‘Tallest Red’ while the other read: ‘Tallest Purple’. Zim cringed at the awful feeling deep inside him. It was fear and shame for what he was about to do. He was making a deal with the devil himself. Zim took a deep breath then raised a fist banging on Tallest Purple door. The door slides open to reveal a very pissed off Purple, “ WHAT IS IT!?” Purple roared then blinks looking down at the Tall Irken that came to shoulders, clearly not expecting a visitor at this ungodly hour,“ Hello, Purple.” “ It’s…past mid-day. What are you doing here?” Purple asked almost excited.  
“ I've come to bargain” Zim says standing tall, his dark pink eyes locking with purple orbs.  
Purple felt like he could see though his words, but he didn’t want to say anything. Purple crosses his arms and studied Zim closely, “ I see and what do you want in return for this?” Purple tilts his head, “ One does not simply ask a tallest without reason" Purple pressed on for answers. Zim narrowed his eyes, “ Spare my home planet, The planet Earth" he nearly begged not once looking away, “ you really care about that rock that much? "  
“ Yes" he answered shortly.  
Purple looked down the hallway probably checking for any witnesses. When he see's none the tall purple Irken turned back making a single for Zim to follow, “ Come with me" he says in a low, serious manner. The two entered into Purple’s bed chambers. It was unlike Zim's bed chambers, this one was more bigger and everything was black and Purple.  
Purple sat on his silk black bed sheets. He simply sat there staring at Zim for several moments his fingers drumming against each other, a half friendly expression. Something about that smile didn’t sit right with him, “ I wonder why you care so much about that planet?” the tone in his voice was almost smug and…threating. Zim eyes widen then he glared at him intensely watching him closely,” don’t look at me like that. I’m simply making conversation ,Zim” “ I don’t see how that is any your business-” Zim said only to be cut off, “ Well, Well. If I didn’t know any better. I’d say you were protecting something or someone? I wonder what the control brains have to say” an ugly grin spread across Purples face.  
Blackmail. So that’s how it is, Zim should have seen it coming.  
“ Or we could come to an agreement” Tallest Purple suddenly said, pretending to think as he hummed in thought. “In case you haven’t noticed. You have gotten very tall, you met all the standards for becoming a Tallest and I’m sure you know what ceremony is coming up-"he paused waiting for the other to answer. Zim felt a shiver run down his spin. His fists loosen just a bit,“ you are referring to The ceremony of Passing" he knew where this was going as Purple’s lustful gaze loomed over him the ugly grin only growing, “ Marry me and become my Tallest Queen, you will have full control, you will be respected by all and no one is harmed.”  
“And if I refuse?“ he asked raising eye.  
“ Refuse me and earth will be destroyed and all who live on it. You will be lucky to get thrown in prison for trying to court with a Tallest"  
Purple was truly disgusting in all ways. Zim bit his tounge as his fists started to shake at the realization. He was at his mercy and Purple knew it. He wanted to rip his eyes out and use them as ice cream for his drink.  
“ So? Do we have a deal,my dear?” he smugly.  
Zim looked him straight in the eye then breaths, “ I accept…I will marry you and mate with you, Tallest Purple”

\--


	9. Chapter 9

Red sighed as he glanced at Purple. The other Tallest was acting strangely this morning on the massive-again. He was humming to himself as he ate his nachos," your in a good mood?” Red pointed out, “ am I? I didn’t notice” Purple muses with a raised eye playing dumb as he barely contains his wicked smile from tugging wide across his face. It was very off putting to say the least and creeped the other two servants in the room.  
“ I just had a good night’s rest on the massive" “ yeah, I bet- if only I could be so lucky” Red mouthed the last part sounding utterly dreadful, “ you still thinking about what that human said?”  
“ NO. SHUT. UP.” "Come on now Red," Purple commented off handily. " it's not his fault, Poor Zimmy is defective. You gotta let it go-." “ YOU DON’T GET DEFECTIVE OVER NIGHT!” Red suddenly shouts getting defensive on the subject of Zim. Purple acted hurt by the comment putting on a frown, “You know some times its hard to tell what’s going on with you but I know something that will cheer you up-" he says with a sly grin, ,”I have wonderful news! Zim won't be a problem any more," Purple stated with a big dopey grin. He gave Red one last look before he left for the Bridge.

 

Red's eyes were wide as what Purple said echoed in his mind. 'Zim won't be a problem any more'. His breathing was erratic as his squeedilyspooch tightened. Was Purple going to order Zim killed off? The very Idea sent bad singles to Red's pak. 

 

On the Bridge Purple finished his message to the other Irken’s with a foreboding grin. He sat in his chair contentedly. Simply enjoying his snack/breakfast nachos happily while Red drank his soda with his claws tapping against his arm in a nervous habit. 

 

"What did you do Purple?" Red hissed quietly in front of Purple, his claws scratching the soft outside metal of his gauntlets deeply. The possessive feeling back and burning deep with in to his core.

 

Purple felt his headache start to form at Red’s very tone  
So impulsive as ever," Don't worry Red, it's all taken care of. You won't have to be sad any more. Zim has agreed to court with both of us!," Purple explained without really explaining anything.

For the tenth time that month, Purple found himself soaked in soda as his Tallest spat the drink, directed right at his face. He was glad he did, though, or he might have choked on his nachos that morning. Red stared at him with his mouth hung a gaped.  
“ You did WHAT?” Red asked trying to comprehend what his friend just said. Purple using his claw wiped his face, “ I really wish you stop doing that, Red!” Purple whined, “and to answer your upturn face- me and the defect have to come to agreement!” “ Zim and you made agreement?” Red sounded doubtful on the very idea, “ and I heard that part! Say the other thing!” “ oh! It is quite easy my buddy, old pal- Zim has agreed to marry both of us and will even mate with you!” Purple said suger coating the truth a little bit, “ yea, I was going to comment on THAT- Zim wants to court with me and you?” Red looked away blushing as the picture of Zim in a silk wedding dress crossed his mind, “ – I don’t know about this, Purple. He really wants to do this? ” since when does Zim want anything to do willingly with them, the little defect made his feelings quite clear to Red last night. Then again, this was ZIM they were talking about, “ what’s the catch?”  
“ No catch. Trust me, it was Zim’s idea" Purple said eating his nachos as he continued to stretch the truth, “ I would never lie to you!” the purple tallest said raising his claw, “ Irken's honor!” Red narrowed his eyes at that, closely watching the other trying to see any holes in his story. Purple was stupid, no doubt but he swore on Irken’s honor as childish as it sounded it was mandatory and proved an Irken Loyal. Red hums over these unsure thoughts that pass by him, “ then again, I suppose it would be easier to have a queen by my side and It would give some peace and would make the people happy.”  
“ Exactly! “ Purple nodded sounding smug as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
Red on the other hand still looked to be at war with himself,” I still don’t know- what about the human being that the Dib spoke of?” “ don’t you worry about that! Zim is already overwhelmed with the wedding and can’t wait to see you!” there is a hidden smirk behind Purple’s orbs as he feeds the red tallest with ideas and wants. Like a adult holding candy infront of a child. Red ingores the hidden smile, thinking it’s his imagination. Red then blushes full blue, “ well, I guess we should make plans then-then for our wedding. “ Then he proceeded to point at one of the drones faces, “ YOU!” he suddenly commands, “ see too it that Tallest’s Zim needs are met and have him join Tallest Purple and myself n the dinning hall so that we may decide on details on the wedding! Have him dressed in traditional Irken dress and be ready! Now go!”  
“ yes sir!” the scared work drone fearfully answered before running off.  
“ You! Set course for planet Irk, send a message to the main control brain that there will be ceremony taking place on the day of passing and alert the head cook of tonight’s events!” he demands harshly to the other however the drone coughed awkwardly, “ sir,there is no cook” they pointed out, “ What!?” Red shouted in disbelief, “ what happened to our last cook!? “  
“ Tallest- Tallest Purple gave direct orders to throw him out the air lock." The work drone sounded irritated and almost didn’t show it. Red groans then turns to Purple who is sitting lazily in his chair, “ you threw out our only cook!?” “ I had good reason too! Now I was minding my own business-“ Red clicked his tounge cursing in Irken calling the other out, “ I was!” Purple however insisted. Red crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes, “ oh, for what possible reason could you have thrown our only cook into space!? Please enlighten me!” he waited for the other answer.  
“ he didn’t cook my waffles on time" Purple said finishing off his nachos. Red slapped his forehead that was already forming a headache, “ ugh…Work Drone place an order in. I don’t care who, just place an order in”  
“ yes sir!” he types in the code for their home planet and makes a list of orders before sending them to nearest restaurant in the galaxies.

There is a knock at the door, Zim had not left his room since the agreement with Purple. A work drone approached Zim and saluted him, "Would you like some proper Irken attire, Tallest Zim?" He asked.  
The alien looked down at himself to find he was still dressed in the loose night tunic from the night before. He missed his human skin, “ that’s very nice- but could you find the wig and eye contacts I came here with"  
The solider gasps and look at him shocked, “ but you must wear proper clothing! You are marrying the Tallest are you not? “ he almost made it sound like it was horror to be lucky to stand in the same light as a Tallest. Zim pitied the blind worker right then as he reminded Zim of his own blindness to his leaders. following without questioning his Tallest without a care in the world. “ I was given strick orders to have you ready for dinner!” The work drone was sounding almost paranoid. 

Meanwhile Purple and Red's head finally perked up as the large door finally opened, “ he's here!” purple said cheerfully then shot a warning glare at the other, “ Be nice Red and smile" he urged Red while nugging him in the elbow. Red nodded and gave a small smile his ruby eyes glued to the door as the two watched expecting to for Zim walk in gracefully- however that hope was thrown out the window, Red's face dropped to a frown when he saw not Zim but one of the work dorm’s poking their head with a sheepish smile, “ heh, um..good evening my tallest's" “ Well?” Red snapped, his patient's wearing thin, “ where is he?” he hissed tapping a finger against his arm. Purple gave a glare of his own, “ and chose your wisely drone” the small irken swallowed the lump in their thoat, “ oh..yes, sir Zim? About that-" the solider was clearly hesitating. Red and Purple both notice the off behavior and their eyes narrowed at the weak work dorn, he tried to answer his tallest while, thinking of good excuse that wouldn't get him thrown in the air lock, “he's in the process of- um and-" there was a sudden fear behind those eyes, “ well, your clearly your lieing" “ he is?!” Purple eyes wide snapping his head at the red clad. Red just pitched the bridge between his eyebrows at the lack of obvious in Purple's head, “ugh, for the love of..Spit it out worm! If you can lie! You can STEAL!” Red hissed, “ and you don't want to steal from me, do YOU?” “ I think that's a major crime against our race, isn't it Red?” Purple asked with a wicked smile, “ why yes, Purple. I do believe your right” Red gave a wicked smile back, “ I recall it's death row for thief’s now days" “ but I would never steal from you, my tallest!” the work dorm tried to convince the two tall mighty leaders that continued to stand there smirking. Red shot a warning glare, “ oh? Then where is Zim?” Purple asked. 

The work drone shook and bit his tounge but locked eyes with the great all mighty tallest's.  
“ he is on his way but- he will not wear the royal Irken robes, my Tallest" he said quivering in his small boots.  
The silence in the room was unnerving.  
“ Then what is he wearing?” Purple finally questioned lending in  
“ he calls it ‘his human skin’, My Tallest”  
Suddenly the double door slammed open to reveal a Tall slim Irken dressed in a dark violet silk dress with a long black wig and colored eye contacts of blue. Zim stood not making any eye contact with ether Tallest. He knew they would just make him more depressed then he already was.  
Red mouth hung open at the sight, ‘ he is really beautiful…’ he flushed at his own thoughts. Purple lustful eyes trained the Irken, “Zim, your late. We know you're still over the moon about the wedding and still processing everything but- please be a good wife and sit” Purples offered cracking a fake smile through his sharp zipper teeth. Zim hated that smile and Purple for black mailing him but Zim stupidity had made a deal and Purple promised to keep his word. So he merely nodded and slowly walked forward choosing to sit at the far end of the table and far away from the other two. He may have agreed to the courting with the Tallest but he didn’t have to like it. Purple must have notice as his tone seemed to shift, “ if you know what’s good for You and our people. You need to eat, we are worried about you" the tone switched once more back to concern. That's strange? If Red didn't know any better it almost sounded like the purple clad was trying to mutilate the other in a way but that could not be, for as long as the two knew one another ever since the Academy. It was just not in character for Purple who was never the type that was prone to anger or pressure. Even when he lost his thumb Purple did not flinch. Not once.  
Red ingored it for now pushing it to the back of his mind, it must have been a trick of his mind. Yes that's It.  
Purple's words were no comfort; they could not pierce the veil of sadness that stuck to Zim like a thick, noxious honey.  
Bitterness, topped by a thin veneer of contempt.  
There is a deep silence within the dining hall, it surrounds around Zim only the sound of sniffing and tears hitting the floor can be heard. They truly did not care for him and Zim felt the same in return, “ don’t push me Tallest Purple. Zim will eat when Zim feels like it” He commands though hidden burning tears.  
Red gives a TSK! Not liking Zim's attitude one bit. Red harshly cuts in lending over the table and hisses through his teeth, “ Hey! We worked really hard to prepare this big dinner. You could at least be grateful!” “ The food is still in the to go bag and it's made of paper. ” Zim pointed out bitterly locking eyes with the two leaders. Red’s eye twitched at the actuation, “ why you little…”  
He hissed, antennae flat against his head. "Listen you disgusting-"  
"Red."  
The red clad Tallest glanced at Purple, antennae still low in anger. "What!" Purple tenses up at the tone but places an hand on his shoulder and tires again, “ Red, I could be wrong but maybe yelling and name calling isn't the best method-at least not this time around.” Purple explains politely. Red pointed a thumb behind him as he hissed put in low whisper, “ but he is begin so DIFFICULT-" “ gently. Gently" Purple almost begged him with his hands clasped together, “ for Zim?” Red bit his lip then let out a heavy sigh, “ fine, he can eat whenever he wants. Let us talk about wedding plans-” Purple suddenly coughs under his breath,*say *coughs* please* Red makes a face but swallows his pride, “ please?” Red asked suddenly calm. Zim's eyes narrowed as he rested his chin against his hand, “ Fine" he muttered as he played with the strange food in front of him and drowned out whatever banter they talked about for the rest of the evening.  
All the details and decisions were mostly made by Tallest Purple. Zim merely gave a small nod of agreement here and there mindlessly agreeing to whatever they said while Tallest Red tried to put his two cents in every once and while but all his ideas were shot down by Purple and he somehow made it into his own. Zim might as well be invisible, he always felt invisible around his Tallest. He recalls all the reports he made where time and again the Tallest showed less intrest in the small Invader and only cared about snacks or themselves. Zim looks down at his bare arms where the slowly fading scars still remained that only reminded him of those horrible nights when he didn’t feel good enough, ‘ Zim would have done anything to at least get some kind of response’ he thought sadly. Even now the dark past of a blade against his skin makes him sick to his stomach. In all due honesty, he made a lot of mistakes and he would still be stuck in that dark space if Membrane had not entered into his life that one day. 

Zim’s antenna suddenly perked up whispers could be heard from afar. By pure instinct, he snapped his head toward the cause of the noise, keeping on guard and finds Purple whispering something into Red's antenna all the while keeping his eyes trained like fox on Zim, it so quick that Zim could not read his lips quick enough. Purple had a smug look on his face as he told the work dorn to play the track on side A. The work dorn that had been assigned to Zim quickly scambles as if their life depends on it to the nearest exit. Zim had no doubt that The Tallest played some part in provoking that fear to get their way, ‘ I wouldn’t let that happen if I was Tallest' he would do better. Be a better Tallest to his race. Red on the other hand was blushing hard while trying to argue with his friend and Zim could read bits of what Tallest Red said, it was along the lines of:  
“ are you insane!? He won’t even let me touch him!”  
And:  
“ I’m not doing it!”, he shook his head- only for Purple to push or shoved Red forward out of his chair over to Zim against his will.  
Red hissed at him for the act but turned toward Zim looking nervous as he played with his thumbs, “ would you like to dance?” he asked slowly offering a claw,” It has come to my attention that is it typically tradition to dance with-“ Red flushed a dark blue, “- their mate after the dinner" Zim felt so sick at word MATE but he turned away,” No thank you, I don’t like dancing" Red retract his claw looking a bit hurt then. No matter what Red did-he seemed to only make things worse and hurt whatever chance he had with Zim- Red blushed at his own train of though, ‘ heh. Like I ever want a chance with that-that ex-invader defect’ Red eyes Zim without him noticing, ‘ a very beautiful defect ..’ Red cursed at his own mind. Purple cleared his throat gaining their attention on him, “ It’s traditional Zim!” he pointed out while giving a dumb grin, “ You don’t want to make ME upset by dishonoring tradition. Do you?” Zim eyes tired away from Red's deep crimson and set his sights glaring at Purple with a pure hate. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing Zim break down now. Zim knew what game the Tallest was playing, he was no fool. With the blackmail still in the air Purple had the upper hand and so he held his tounge from hissing at the smug purple clad, fearing that if he said the wrong thing- it would be death wish of Earth. Instead he tore away from those dark evil orbs and met Red's gaze again and spoke his answer in an almost defeated voice, “ I accept ” Zim put on a tired smile as he takes the offered claw into his gloved small one, “ good choice" Purple mumbles to himself.  
A cheesy music started to play that Red remembered Zim talking about the humans would play in their cars, they called it ‘ the 80’s funky music.’ Somehow they had collected a rust old time capsule sent from the humans upon futher expansion they found it contained a lot of music and old toys from the 80’s area that Zim told them about. Unfortunately much to Red's annyoce, Purple would blast the same song over and over driving everyone on home world crazy.  
80s music was banned from there forth.  
Did that stopped Purple? Of course not. If Purple wanted something he was dead set on getting it that was a true known fact. Greed was the word for it. Red takes Zim’s hands and begins to dance to rhythm of the saxophone while trying to not hurt Zim with his strength. The other didn’t seem to interested in dancing Zim own mind had wonderd off trying drown himself in old happy memories as he tried to ingore the pain in his heart that ached so deeply.  
\-----  
For Zim, the day began ordinarily enough.

Well, ordinary was a used loosely in this context as it could be for a short goth alien. who was living on a foreign planet he was plotting to overthrow- sooner or later. 

The short emo Irken, about the age the humans would call, ‘the teenage years’ stood outside with cigarette hanging lose from his lips. He had not changed much except for his darker appearance and heavy eye liner.  
Everything is in black and white. He honestly hated humanity and they in return hated him simple as that.  
Zim could fill his veins pumping as the effects started to take hold of his mind and the pain melted away. He watched the gray clouds start to roll in as he found his mind in a daze once more. He felt shift next to him it was his current and only friend Keef ( if you call him that) sat just a little too close to Zim's liking. Keef stood at least nine feet tall with an almost fully grown red bread with bright green eyes that seemed to hide the insanity behind the bags under his eyes. He ran an hand though his wavy mohawk before handing Zim the needle that he had been using with an ugly cheerful smile that would make others cower away in fear, “ hey buddy! It’s your hit!” his voice was deep but cheery.  
Oh yes. His mind finally remembered- Keef had brought some kind of shinny needle along with a spoon and lighter. Keef had insisted it was human medicine that helped take the edge off. Zim and Keef had been doing this twice every week. He hated Keef with a deep passion it wasn’t right for someone to act so happy and take in everything without a care in the world.  
Nothing really bothered Keef and that in itself creep him out regardless of this reason Zim had ended up hanging out with Keef because the red head gave him some kind of praise even if it was over something tiny. The two were very toxic and encouraged their bad behavior. Even now Keef would let Zim borrow his pocket knife that seemed to fit perfectly against Zim's skin.  
Perhaps Zim felt it was right even when he felt nothing when Keef kissed him or tried to mate with him. Humans were confusing enough as it is. Maybe aliens are just not combat-able with humans? Zim thought. They would mate in the Skool yard where they smoked cigarettes and shot up what Keeth called the medical needle. Yet Zim continues to feel nothing but got off on the drugs that Keef and him shared, it brought him the only source of happiness in his sad life that his Tallest couldn’t give him. He felt as through he was betraying his Tallest in some way, “ no. Zim is good. I must put our little meeting to an end” Zim stats after putting out the cancer stick. Keef chuckles creepily and kisses Zim in a very possessive matter. Zim pulls away after five minutes, “ -not today" he orders, “ we have a new teacher today. It will hurt Zim’s reputation if he does not attend class” he said with a groan. Keef already knew Zim was an Irken- he knew EVERYTHING about Zim and he seems to be overjoyed about it but promise not tell a single soul. Keef did not stop this time as he grabbed Zim’s arm with a hard grip. It tighten on the small tiny alien painfully, “ but I need you- I mean you need me. Come on baby! Just let me LOVE YOU. So what if you miss class? It’s nothing new” Keef sounds so pathetic it amazes Zim why he didn’t leave the scum on the sidewalk years ago, “ is this because I followed you home yesterday!? I can do better! I was just begin cautious so Dib didn’t follow you!” he started to shout making a scene as he dropped to his knees begging like a sad earth worm that Zim knew he was, “ no? but Zim wishes you would not do that” the emo alien says blankly rolling his eyes.  
“ Are you going to break up with me?!” tears began to fall and ruin the black eye liner under Keef’s eyes. Zim merely hums at the sight before turning away, “ So you’re not breaking up with me!?” Keef asks hopefully in delight and follows Zim like a dog while continuing the conversation by himself. The red head takes the groan from Zim as yes, “ okay. So I-I’ll see you later?" he says cheerfully.  
“ yea sure whatever. “ Zim just agreed not understanding the whole breaking up deal or even how a relationship work, “ Now shoo! to whatever sunshine place you came from!” Zim says carelessly before entering the class room slamming the door in Keef's face. He knew they were all watching him with judging eyes, Zim didn’t need to look to know. He hung his head low pulling his black and Purple hoodie over his long black wig and sat at his desk. Zim’s pale eyes faced forward with his palm rested against his cheek.  
“Zim, you're 183 days late to class." The creepy man with bright glowing flaming eyes that stood in the middle of the class had grudgingly stated.  
"Of course, Mr. Lived." Zim said sounding almost like a robotic drone.  
the princal known as Mr. Lived or Mr.D returned to normal instruction,  
“ you actually remembered my name? I’m very surprised” the grayed hair man says with fake enthusiasm , his comment dripping with sarcasm.  
"Zim understands…Zim is just a normal teenager and has nothing to gain by taking part in this- earthly studies." he says in unlike Zim matter. Mr. Lived raised a single eye brow at the dirt child.  
Dib glares looking annyoed, “ do you even know what class this is, space boy?” "of course, it's the study of science!” Zim announced with pride,” I need my daily learning! I am a normal human worm-baby and not an alien trying to take over the Earth. I swear."

The other kids shrugged and accepted this, turning their attention back to Mr. Lived who gave a knowing smile. Only Dib continued to stare at Zim eye twitching, his suspicious eyes narrowing even more. 

"Come on!" he said. "It's so obvious he's an alien! How can you guys not see that???"  
"LIES!! THE DIRTY EARTH PIG LIES!!” Zim suddenly screamed he was so angry. His green skin suddenly felt like it was clawing with bugs and burning as the effects of the drug began to kick in once more. He began twitching in a very violent matter, “ Zim is an normal emo teenager, who does not need your pity, you flying pig!”, he realizes his outburst was worse this time around and everyone was staring,“ nevermind..I really don’t care anymore….STOP MAKING EYE CONTACT WITH ME!”  
Everyone whispers and comes to a handwriting vote that the weird behavior was nothing but a emo wanting attention for his hormones. Ever since the alien had first landed back in 7th grade, Dib had been religiously watching, learning, and thwarting. At the young age of 12, the boy had always dreamed of finding truly solid proof of the paranormal. He had spent most of his time before Zim’s arrival chasing hoaxes and rumours, so it wasn’t hard for him to latch onto the thought of exposing the alien.  
He just didn't think they would be so stupid. " That's enough! Dib, stopped accusing the sad emo child with the skin condition. Break it up you hippies or it's detention of hell for both of you!" Mr. Lived hissed like a snake.  
"Weirdo!" someone shouted from the back of the classroom.

"Thank you, random student," Mr. Lived said with a big grin. "You get an A."

"Yay!" came the answer.

Mr. Lived pointed at Dib. "Dib, your lucky your father is the leading scientist of toast and agreed to submit his soul to the Skool, otherwise I would have casted you to the pits of hell!" He says while giving a tsk, causing Dib to slump back with a pout. "I don't want to hear another word from you for the next year!" he then turned to Zim. "Thanks for that, Zim. It's nice to see that there is someone as excited about the disgusting and deadly nature of Life, as I am." He turned to the rest of the class. "Now, kids.. as I was saying- " Mr. Lived began simply while eating a wooden pencil with his sharp teeth , “ – now personally I don’t care but this is the time of year where we pick a new teacher from the Skool underground but due to budget cuts and the fact that SOMEONE release all the frogs” he said while giving a pointed glare at Dib, “ because they thought they contained a deadly disease that came from Zim”  
Dib rubbed the back of his neck as the principal narrowed his ice cold stare at him. The 17 year old teenager felt himself grow nervous and could hear the light name calling behind his back as he was reminded of his big head, “ wait- Mr. Lived when did we get a Skool underground?” he question.  
“ Who said anything about a Skool underground?" Mr. Lived says acting like he didn’t spill the beans about a dark tunnel underground for slaves.  
“ Um, You did?" Dib frowned as he felt a little confused for having to point that out, “ you just said it-"  
The man gave Dib a smug smirk, “ would you like to visit the crazy home for unwanted teenagers, Mr. Membrane? No? Then be silent” whatever Dib had to say was gone as he shut up and face forward only giving an annyoed, “ yes sir"  
Zim sat down trying to drown out the white noise but he can’t shake away the dark thoughts that enter in his mind. He was daydreaming again a very dangerous habit that he has absolutely ridiculous expectations of himself wanting to be the perfect little Invader for his Tallest.  
He looks out the window of the class room once more. It was definitely going to rain today, should he just end it all? He imagines it would burn to point of killing himself and wondered if anyone would care. He could probably do it and it would make millions of others happy. He scratched at his wig, finding it no less uncomfortable than it was when he'd first got it, his zipper teeth gritted together. "Stupid disguise. I don't even know why I bother anymore," he mumbled, even with people who could listen in around him.  
He then rubbed at his fake blue lenses, almost growling. Dib made annoyed face at that, “ wait- don’t tell me, no body saw that?” the others totally ignored him and Zim. Of course they did, ‘ you gotta be kidding me!?’ Dib’s hand slapped against his forehead.  
The principal found himself nearly chuckling at how stupid humans can be-it just made it more enjoyable to watch them suffer when one of them was right about subjects like this, however if the head dark overlord were to find out he was smuggling alien’s by the devil himself no less they would have his tail for this.  
Lucky for him and Zim, no one believed stupid big headed teenagers,” anyway, with out further delay and so I can get back to counting your final days here- please put your hands together for your new lab ra- I mean substitute for the rest of this year” the young man quickly corrected himself with a wide smile while giving a evil laugh.  
Suddenly the door slammed open,” Many apologizes Skool teenagers! I had last minute science to attend too!” a deep rich voice breaks Zim of his dark mind. All his attention automatically focuses on the voice. It was the most beautiful voice Zim had ever heard that came out of a earth baby. He blinked staring forward wanting to hear the voice again. There Zim spotted a 9 feet tall man in a white lab coat with black gloves and large glasses. His smile was hidden behind his coat as he shook the principal’s hand. It sent chills down the Irken’s spine non the less. Mr. Lived sighs, “ it’s always good to see you Professor, thank you for showing up so last minute” then glares at Dib, “ YOU see to it, your father is on time next time- you get an F for begin late!" Mr. Lived said harshly while Dib looked beyond disbelief, “ oh come on!!” he shouted, “ I haven’t even done-” “ Now son! “ the taller man warned his son, waving his finger, “ you know better then to be late! It’s very rude you know!”  
Dib made a face, ‘ you could at least defend your own son, I’m getting scolded for you begin late..’ he thought bitterly.  
Zim chuckles lightly at the Dib-thing’s dismay. After Mr.Lived left, the man introduced himself to the class in a very loud and emotional matter as Professor Membrane, the Dib’s birth parent.  
Professor Membrane.  
The very name commands attention. Zim stared at the tall human curious- for he has never seen someone so passionate about science other then the all mighty Zim, of course.  
In fact, Zim was sure he never saw a human so tall and dare he say handsome.  
Zim blushed and pushed away those unwanted thoughts- this mighty human wouldn’t give him the time of day. Why was he evening thinking of a dirt- pig in such a matter? He was an invader! He must honor his tallest! Yet Zim could not help it as he noted the human seems to gain power over the brain dead teenager’s in his class. The man even had some kind of dark force over the Dib which was considered as a sign of respect in his race when a tall leader commanded authority over small creatures just like Zim. He found himself listening to every word as the man talked about science and used the word toast more then once. Professor started the lesson. He seemed very wise and have so much to teach- Zim made a note to do more research on this human and that was not creepy at all.  
“ you the child with the skin condition-ZIM! “ the Professor calls after looking at his clip board. Zim blinked surprised that he had been called and began to flusher realizing he must have been staring- curse his wondering mind!  
“ um, yes?” Zim answered surprised but stood straight in his desk, “I am Zim! You-you called me Professor Membrane?” “ my son tells me you have a great knowledge in science! He said you created some kind of robot dog? Is this true?”  
Zim gulped and look to the side glaring at Dib, “ yes…I made a robot dog” Zim sadly admitted and felt himself breaking down. Why hide it anymore, he might as well just burn in the rain Zim thought hanging his head low  
His goggle eyes turned wide. "And a lab?"  
" the lab that I use, is my own" Zim said.  
The membrane stared at him in wonder then... "Ah! Brilliant!" he pounded his fists on the desk.  
"What?" Dib asked.  
"This boy has a career in the engineering sciences!" the membrane exclaimed.  
"Zim!?" Dib shouted. "But-but,"  
"He created a robotic dog! Fascinating!" the membrane added. "Something I tried to accomplish when I was a young Skool child but only created a black goo...” everyone looked shocked to put it lightly, “ Zim can be a very talented scientist indeed"  
"Huuuh?" Dib exclaimed. He had this look of shock and confusion, “ but he’s an alien!! How can you even say-"  
“ Now son! What have I told you about picking on others just because their different from you!” Professor Membrane warned his son then turned back to Zim, “ I am so sorry for my son’s behavior! Please you must show your robot to me, you must!" the membrane exclaimed. He started patting Zim’s back, “ Of-of course" the short Irken answered shyly. Professor Membrane was actually paying attention to him. Zim found something beating deep inside himself – almost as if this human had awakened something without trying.  
Everything didn’t look so gray suddenly.  
He had felt something similar to his Tallest but he had never been shown such an act. Zim recalled they have a name for this he realized it was kindness from a single human. Zim found himself smiling over the simple act of kindness, ‘ maybe…this Planet is beautiful’  
\--  
The happy memories suddenly faded and came to an end all to soon.  
Red heard soft taps hit against his armor. He looked down to find tears falling down freely on Zim's soft face. The pain in his eyes were clear as the water burn down his skin, “ Zim are you okay?” Red asked softly. Zim suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked around as if just realizing he was back on the massive, “ oh yeah, Zim is fine" he answered mindlessly before leaving the dance floor, “ if anyone needs Zim, I will be in my chambers!” he calls as he leaves a confused Red standing there. He was almost tempted to go after Zim but-Purple stopped him with a big grin on full display, “ I see you are having fun!”  
“ I guess" Red muttered, “ however, I don’t think Zim is having as much fun as we are-" “ oh that!? Those were tears of joy!” Purple explains waving a hand,“ tears of joy?” Red asked sounding doubful,“ of course! Now let’s get some rest! We have a big day ahead of us! We are meeting with the control brains and making a public statement so that we make the day of passing on the road! “  
“ Yes." Red merely agrees with another. He looked out the large window as the stars passed by. Should he fight against the feeling that told him otherwise when he saw the sadness in the tall Irken’s eyes?  
This makes him question everything he has ever known...but why?


	10. Chapter 10

Gaz shivered with cold. She refused to open her eyes at first, the traces of night just peeking through the window of Mandy’s room. Her watch began to beep loudly from her wrist indicating that a text was coming in. She glared at it as the light nearly blinded her, “ who would be texting this late?” She asked groggily and opened the LONG text file which read the following:“ Gaz, where are you!? Have you found Zim yet! I’m almost home! I’ve been trying to call you!” it asked so many questions at once. Gaz growled as she knew it was father, this has become a baffling problem for her and Dib. Normally Gaz wouldn't care about her brother’s plans since she preferred to have little to do with him and Dib mostly ended up taking the blame but this was different. She sighed and began to text back quickly, ‘ I’m at a friend’s house. I’ll see you soon’ with that Gaz turned her phone off and quickly jumped off the bed and quickly started her way into the hall and found Mandy sleeping with the TV on in the Living room, and she wore nothing but her underwear.  
However- there is a dark shadow in the background,“ Who the hell are you?” she hissed at the tall skeleton skinless creature next to Mandy. His eye sockets widen at the short purple hair mortal, “ ya can see me?” he asked surpise at the fact that a mere mortal could see him but no mortal except Mandy, Billy, and other demons could see him. Mandy and Billy had been special in this case- they were mortals yes. Could they die? Sadly Yes but this ‘this mortal seems to have the feeling of coldness within her soul as Mandy did. Gaz blinked for a moment then narrowed her eyes, “ you must be Death” Gaz snorted, “ Mandy has talked about you..”  
Grim smirked at that comment, he smirked. Pride feels his chest,“ well- the women and I are best friends” he couldn’t help but brag,“ " you mean ‘were' and you don’t have to be so jealous. It’s a really pitiful look on you” Gaz says blankly as she passed by him not even sparing him a glance, only feeling pity for the dark reaper. Grim's mouth dropped at that at the actuation. Him?! The grim reaper jealous over a mere mortal! Mandy made his life a living hell in the past and the women would do it again, “ ya are making false and bold claims women that yer don’t even understand-” Gaz huffed at that,“ then why are you getting so defensive?” she tilted her head thinking in thought, “ if I didn’t know any better. I would think you loved Mandy but that’s impossible, correct?” Gaz didn’t expect an answer and Grim is at least smart enough to not give her the answer she wanted. He only glared at the human with so much hate in his eye sockets. Suddenly the door swings open with a loud BANG! Against the wall causing it to leave a large crack behind.  
The loud noise awoke Mandy making her eyes snap open, and then she sat up angrily, " what is with all the racket!? “ " She demanded. The man was tall and wore a metal spiked helmet, “ I have heard the call and have arrived!” he announced then bowed to Mandy, “ My lord, you have called-” Only to be cut off by Mandy's foot pushing him to the ground hard, “ you idiot, use a door next time" she warned with clinched first's. Grim crossed his arms, “Pain" Grim realizes at once. Pain, thankfully didn't have to grace his presence everyday. Oh, how he loath that toadying tardier. No one should be so happy to serve under Mandy's rule, especially if it meant choosing Pain over Grim. Did no one have any respect anymore? He sighed as he watched Pain stood at attention for her, “ as you wish Mandy my dark overlord!” he said with pride in his voice.  
With a snap of her fingers, Pain disappears then reappears with a black silk rob and proceeds to help Mandy into the soft black coat made of animal fur that fit nicely around her pink bra and underwear. Her black eyes turned and met Gaz's, “ any word from your brother or father?” “ Yes- looks like we need to cut ahead of schedule because my father is almost home” “ then we better hurry. Grim, you know what to do”  
Grim groaned but kept his comments to himself and used his sharp scythe ripping a hole that created a portal which lead back to earth, “ Pain, do you have my clothes I requested for?” Mandy asked turning to her servant who nodded and revealed a long black dress with a biker leather jacket,“ yes mam!” “ well?what are you waiting for? Let's go!” she muttered before following Grim as the others soon followed.

Meanwhile, Dib and Tak had only just made it back to the Membrane's household as Gir, Mimi, and Mini Moose followed behind with large bags of greasy tacos, “ Do. DO, Do. Looking for tacos. I love tacos”  
Gir sang. Dib pulled out a sliver key and walked up to large garage and unlocked it pulling up with Tak's help, “ I’m pretty sure we weren’t followed.”  
He looked on at Tak's old ship with amazement, the magic sparkling in his eyes. He knew all too well if his father found this he would no doubt kill Dib for what he was going to do. He was already putting Gaz at risk by just bringing her along. His father would probably take it apart and turning it into one of his latest investments and cal own. Dib sighed as he placed a hand on the dark purple chipped paint. It almost felt wrong, this was part of Tak and the only person he really cared about or who really showed any interest in him. She was the only one who had control over his heart. He opened the hood and tried to start it up only to no avail, “ see? It won’t even fly" he uttered sadly.  
“ Give me 30 minutes” Tak said, “ the ship has a computer installed and you can translate the Irken to English and hack into Zim's base with it- “ Dib gave her a funny look, “ like I told you this wasn’t my first time breaking into Zim’s old home" Tak said with a shrug as she runs a computer scan,” the computer also keeps history of damage reports and it looks like the battery just need a needs repairs or better yet a new one!”  
” damnit …” Dib said flopping his head against the chair.  
“ What is it now?" Tak asked looking worried.  
“ That part you told me about. I don’t have it" he paused as he looked away as an idea cross his mind, “ – but I know someone who does.” his tone was lace with uncertainty.  
Tak gave a questioning look, “ other than you and myself- there is someone else who works with Irken technology and it’s even more advanced than the one’s I’ve ever worked with.” “ That’s great!” Tak announced in awe. Dib however looked a bit hesitant, “not exactly, he is not the most normal person to work with" however they are on a time limit thanks to Gaz and her love of pizza plus according the Tallest’s the massive was on its way to kill them all so’ he’ is only choice right now,” you better let me do the talking when we get there-" Dib explains as the two left through the back kitchen, only for Dib to stop mid-sentence as his eyes widen in fear at who he saw in his back yard.  
A very Tall strange red-headed young adult was waiting anxiously digging through the back garbage can. His spine was rigid. His thumbs were twiddling as he pulled out something that Dib could not see at that time. He automatically recognizes Keef the moment his eyes lies on him. Keef stuffed the object in question into his back pocket then turned with his robotic red eyes twitching as well but regardless it was still unnerving. A small chuckle passed his lips, “ My, My. this will be perfect to add to my art collection” he muttered then a twisted grin breaks across his face, and he locks his robotic eyes with Dib's and Tak's, “ OH HI DIB!! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!” he shouts a bit too loudly than any normal person would have.  
“ It’s my backyard Keef and Were you…going through my trash?”  
“ No! I wouldn’t do that. I’m going through Zim’s trash!” Keef says with a bitter-sweet smile his yellow teeth showing off.  
“ Do-do your parents know where you are?!” Dib asked taking a step away from the creep.  
“ No, they’re dead…anyhow-" “ your probably wanting something. Am I right?”  
Dib narrowed his eyes in silence, ‘ how does he always know?' not that he was surprised. Keef had never been quite right since the falling out and that was putting it nicely. It was more the alien left him behind, ‘ – Zim never talked about Keef much after that’ Dib noticed, Zim was happy to just have family.  
Keef lead them to his gray van that was parked across the street . One would think - now that's just creepy. Keef opens the double doors and reveals all kinds of high quality parts that came in all shapes and colors. Tak eyes widen in amazement her mouth in a gasp, “-and before you ask TAK. I have all kinds of FRIENDS that help me out from time to time” he turned around holding what looked to be a small battery with a strange green glow then smiled just a little too tight, “ well here you go!” Keef says in a kind tone while he handed Dib the part to which Dib took cautiously into his own shaking hands. Dib bit his lip not sure if he should ask the obvious, “why would you want to help me Keef? Last time I checked we didn’t leave on good terms" that was an understatement. Zim had unknowingly agreed to date the annoying red head in question because Zim was just so tired of being alone that year. The two date a good few days until Zim had met Professor Membrane and had fallen head over hills for the tall man. Keef was not happy. Dib had noticed the change, needless to say Keef snapped and tried to replace Zim with Dib but that ended really quickly,“-don’t worry about it, buddy. I have no need for money- “ Dib gave him a werid look, “ I didn’t say anything about money. Are we even having the same conversation?” “ The only thing I ask is a favor.” Dib slapped his forehead at that. Seeing no other way around this conversation Dib asked unwillingly,“ ugh. Okay Keef! What kind of favor?” “ oh nothing much " Keef says innocently, " and don’t you worry your abnormally large head over it, but let’s say when I pop up unannounced and ask you to do something no questions ask, you just DO it. “ He explains with a simple smile and shrugging. Keef then turns and walks away, “ that human isn’t right…” Tak whispers to Dib, “ you sure we can trust him?” “ Is that a trick question? Honestly I’m still getting over the fact that he goes through our garbage!” Dib narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms,” Keef is creepy and a wild card but mostly harmless"  
And besides it was better to owe Keef a favor then him to owe Dib one.

After Keef got in his van and pulled away with a big old smile on his face the two walked back up into the kitchen where they found MiMi and Gir making a mess of their taco's. Dib makes a face, “ aw man! How did they manage to do that in the few minutes we were gone!?”Dib shouted while pointing a finger,“ come on MiMi, it’s almost time to take off!” she commands while they headed towards the garage . MiMi and Gir looks sad upon hearing that the party was over, but they follow after them.

A portal suddenly appears infront of them and they watched in amazement as Gaz, Pain, and Mandy walked though, " we got to hurry!" Gaz says pushing past her brother, " is the ship ready?" Mandy asked after approaching Dib with a frown, " um yea, Tak is about to add the final piece to the puzzle we need. "  
" well speed it up. Dad's coming in five minutes" Gaz warned then held out her hand palm clearing her throat, " and I want my free pass!!"

Dib Membrane face turned ghostly pale at that and started biting his nails, he quickly ran for room ingoring his sister's request for pizza and just grabbed his back pack from upstairs then runs downstairs taking the back way- that ran into his father.  
“Good evening, son!” boomed Professor Membrane.  
“Uh.” Dib looked up and out window, where the bright moon was just rising over the city. “It’s night”  
“Right, of course it is,” said Membrane, wiping at his brow with the back of a gloved hand. “Anyway, where’s ZIM? Is he in the garage?”  
Dib looked at his father, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, chest heaving, fists planted on his hips. In his entire life, Dib was certain he’d never seen his dad look so frazzled.  
“Are you okay?” asked Dib.  
“Of course I am. DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT—” Membrane raised his voice as the man did was any normal person would do- his father began to painc, “your sister says Zim was with you!”

Dib squinted at his father. Membrane’s nervous energy was infectious, and Dib felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
“I need to know now, son. Very urgent. It’s for science.”

Finally, it clicked and his eyes made contact with the doorway then back with his father.

“I…I can’t tell you?” he more asked then told.  
“ it’s for science ” Membrane demanded, and he turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen.  
Dib took advantage of this and ran from the kitchen to the garage, where everyone included Tak waited for him.  
“Dib!?,” Membrane calls out in the other room, “ where did you go!?”  
His eyes widen in shock and Membrane watched as his son hopped into the cockpit, “ hurry up! Dad's coming!” Gaz warned her brother.  
Professor watched with shock at the door way as his son tapped a few buttons on the control panel.  
“Son! Gaz! You are in so much trouble if you don’t step out of that toy of yours! Right. Now-” their father warned in a dangerous voice, “ it’s too dangerous for a couple young adults like you!”  
Dib finally met his father’s eyes hearing that statement. Dib was fighting with himself as he stared with so much attention into those fiery eyes, “I'm sorry dad-" Dib says sounding hurt, his hand turning into a fist then smashing the red glowing button, “ I can’t do that ! Don’t worry I’ll save Zim!“ Dib announced before the space ship quickly takes off. Leaving a Professor Membrane alone, “ No. I will not let them run away from home. I'll find Zim, no matter what it takes!” he looked to sky at the shining stars, “ I promise my love, I’ll bring them home safe."


	11. Chapter 11

"what do you want Tak…” A male voice asked from the darkness.  
What did she want? No one had really cared to asked what she wanted. Tak had been taught to only follow and keep her mouth shut.  
“ I WANNA LIVE BY MYSELF! THEN! I WON’T CRY ANYMORE!!” she yells loudly like a spoiled child. Tak was only a smeet when she assigned as a soilder meant for war. Suddenly Tak felt her hands shaking at her sides, “ but-but I’m still crying? Why am I crying?”  
‘ what does she want?’  
“ So I don’t want to depend on anything- but it’s pain at the same time! I DON’T WANNA BE ALONE! I DON’T WANNA BE ALONE!!”  
Tak eyes suddenly snapped open and she jerked awake, ‘ what?! Where am I!?’ She looked around her and found a confused Dib staring at her. The purple alien thought about how clueless humans could be to her true intentions. Even the Dib had no idea what she was up to. Tak heard another loud high pitched whine that clearly came from Gir.  
“Something wrong? You haven't been sleeping very well lately since we took off," came Dib’s comforting voice beside her. She turned her head away looking out the main window of her ship, she didn’t want to face him anymore.  
"No it's nothing" she snorted, “ I was just remembering how ugly Zim's face was"  
The human raised an eye at her not believing a word," Yeah” He continues to press the subject, “Are you sure? You seem upset about something"  
"I just..." Tak paused, “ look it’s not a big deal. Irken’s don’t have dreams anyways" it was pointless to try and hide something from the Dib. he'd just find out sooner or later . The human could read her like a book,"I've been having these horrible nightmares, happy?"  
"What are they about?"  
"About my past, it's terrifying, every time I can see my home planet and my leaders..." replied the alien, “ I just want them to give back what was taken from me thanks to Zim" she added the last part quietly.  
After a few minuets Dib didn't reply, but he could feel the female Irken blocking his emotions. The teenager started to worry that he'd upset his Tak and tried to reach out to the alien with his hand.  
"Tak?"  
Tak felt her entire body tense up considerably as Dib tried to comfort her, ”man" Grim asked finally as he over hearing the conversation while shuffling a yawn, "Why did ya even bother child? You know it was going to just bounce off."  
" worth a shot" Dib shrugged.  
Two weeks gone by since they left earth and seen nothing but space. It could have been worse. It could have taken six months like it did with Zim and If they had traveled in a normal voot cruiser then that's exactly what could have happened. Even so, two weeks of Gir's whining was about all that the others could take. He couldn't help but wonder how Zim hadn't gone even more insane, traveling with that Gir in a cramped standard sized voot. His frown deepened as he looked at the small robot that sat in corner sucking his thump while napping next MiMi.  
Dib felt the guilt build inside him as the picture of his father looking very broken still stuck in his mind. He let out an long sigh as he continued to stare out at the planet earth as it slowly fades away , “ how much longer til we reach Zim?" He asked changing the subject for now.  
Tak types in a few keys on the large computer before her face fell at the results, “ two more weeks which is couple of days in human time"  
Dib felt a little homesick as he wondered, ‘ Two weeks huh? ‘It can drive anyone crazy. Better then six months.  
he was grateful for that and who knows? Maybe they will grow together, learn to work as team and get along, however those hopes were quickly thrown out the air lock- almost literally as Dib heard a loud high pitched whine that clearly came from Gir , “ mortal! Shut that robot up! It’s getting in the middle of my lord of darkness beauty sleep" Pain ordered like the mindless slave he was, “ lord of what?” Dib asked dumbfounded.  
“He is referring to me" it was Mandy who appeared looking grumpy from the cock pit same as Gaz, “ what the hell is going on here?”  
" Tak has been having nightmare's also Gir is throwing a twenty-four hour welcome party" Dib said then narrowed his eyes, “ and do you mind? I’m trying to private conversation here?”  
Mandy looked at the two of them with the best poker face Grim’s ever seen, " in case you didn’t notice we are on small ship. So forgive us for the inconvenience." Mandy said not really caring ether way.  
"Shut up!" Tak finally interrupted, "all of you! It makes me want to kill you without doing my monologue! It’s not a big deal!"  
Mandy gave her challenging glare, “ how about you both shut up!” Dib took a step back stepping in front of her, waving his arms. "Am I allowed to talk now?"  
the look on Dib's disappointed face made keeping in full drawn laughter difficult without pressing Tak's mouth. "But, disregarding any jokes, spearing you of your insecurity." Dib made crossed his arms making a face “ gee, thanks I feel so loved" he says sarcastically,  
“ you asked how I got these scars, right?” she pointed at the two twin scars that covered her face.  
Dib gave a nod. "Does that have to do with the dreams?” “ Let’s just say, my tallest was not too pleased with the results of my failure to kill Zim. This scar marks me every day and I feel so ashamed ” She rubbed her claw against her face, “ my human disguise even took damage.”  
Dib nodded, “Got it” anger ran though his veins. He bit his lip trying hold in his anger, the fact that she still kisses the ground the Tallest walked on left a sour taste in Dib's mouth,”Erm, you don't actually think anything will go wrong?"  
"I almost guarantee that something will go wrong." Tak 'armed' herself, holding the revolver up as though it was loaded. She stopped to face Dib. "You're an unnecessary risk."  
"Thanks for the confidence."  
"No, really. “ she said rolling her purple orbs, “You know what risk implies? Zim could possibly die or worse- we could get cancelled ” Tak said. Dib returned a blank look. "Wait-What the hell does that mean?” “Basically, I'm just glad I have you and the others are here as backup but I know you might mess up."  
Dib stifled a chuckle, but naturally, he laughed. “cute” he commented off handily at the female Irken who blushed full blue at that.  
Tak shook her head of unwanted thoughts and then pulls Dib to her side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I hate you..." "sure you do" he finally said after a long pause. 

 

Meanwhile, the massive slowly made it’s way onto planet Irk. Red and Zim had retired to their resting chambers and much to Zim’s dismay they were forced to share a bed. Purple hoped that sharing a bed might help progress the mating. Yet Purple found himself still awake and unmoving eating in the mess hall. He hardly noticed the soldiers panicking in the hallway on the way to their stations.  
“We're hacked!” A soldier announced.  
“On screen.” Purple command as he entered into the control room sandwich in still hanging from his mouth.  
A large very tall man dressed in a white lab coat with black gloves appears on screen, his gaze dark stared down at them, bared his teeth at the disheveled figure on the screen. His fellow rebels had given him command when he offered them the Voot his son had repaired after Tak crashed on his home planet. ( they would take it as soon as Memebrane found Zim and caught Dib with his little friends.) He gripped the seat and leaned forward just a bit, a shiver shooting up Purple’s spine at the utter ferocity in the man’s expression, the madness in his gaze but then Purple LAUGHS realizing it was a human then turned to one of his soldiers, “ relax" Purple spoke in Irken, “ he is only a mere human from the small dirt planet that probably can’t even speak correctly-"  
“I’m only going to ask this once.” The human started, lips forming the clicks and hums of the Irken language much to everyone’s surprise.  
“Where. Is. Zim?” He growled.  
“Sir- we didn’t turn on the translator “  
A soldier muttered. Purple rolled his eyes, “ oh please. This is nothing but a technical issue" The soldier couldn’t help but shoot a glare at his leader, “ oh yea, a technical issue. You mean a whole army is a technical issue?”  
Not caring much for the drones smart attitude. He was surprised the food drone lasted over a month already, Purple was surprisingly unwilling to give the man known as Professor Membrane a truthful answer. Zim was, after all, property of the Tallests-and no one took their property so easily. He straightened up with a dark look on his face, “ I already told the dirt worm Dib that Zim was banished to a dirtball years ago! Why would we know where he is!?” he said smugly then waved a hand sighing, “ cut the transmission-" 

“ Don’t lie to me! I will find you and I will do whatever it takes to get my love back from some grueen skinned man ” Professor Membrane swore on that with a scary tone that caused Purple’s skin to turn almost white then shook his head and cleared his throat, “ listen here! If you so much as step foot in Irken territory! I will send two at the time of my soldiers in that order!”  
“ Sir, that would be a very unwise and unethical decision- also their are only four of us“ the drone hissed, “ oh..” Purple uttered stupidity in realization, “ then ignore my threat human but fear it!” he warned before the drone quickly ended the transmission.  
“ drone…never speak of this anyone. “ was all the tallest said in that moment of fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim finally arrives back on his home planet and finds a teacher with many secrets.  
> But the teacher isn't the only one who's hiding.

Purple didn’t dare move. He had not moved or spoken all morning, such strange behavior indeed. Only standing still next to Zim as well as Red in front of the large door that leads to the outside. They awaited for the Massive to land.  
“My Tallest, we have landed.”  
Both current leaders watched silently as the massive descended down to the main docking bay of Irk. It had been only a month's time since they'd last graced their home planet with their presence. For Zim had been decades or maybe longer. Even so, there was sure to be a ruckus upon his arrival. They were counting on it. There would be no time to set up a ‘formal’ announcement-Enless you count the email that Purple had forward out about the formal wedding.  
Sure enough, there was a crowd outside. In the corner of his eye, Red watched Purple stand up straight putting on a false smile.  
Appearances meant everything when it came down to it.  
Red scoffed letting his own smile crack, “ it gets easier every time" he promised turning to the shortest Irken out of the three, “ your lying " Zim wasn’t stupid but does not shout. He merely whispers as the doors to the bay open. Red rose a single brow at Zim’s actuation and merely scoffs, “ deal with it and is there really a difference?” he suddenly questioned the other, earning a look of contempt. He would never know the difference from a lie to the cold truth.  
To Red it was all same just as bother and sister as it was day to night,“ the mighty Zim shouldn’t have to tell you that Red" Zim snapped back.  
Eventually they were given the okay by security, who assured them that a stage had been assembled right outside the doors and they promised no shooting lasers in the eye. They would do something different this year.  
This year. It’s flying pigs with laser eyes!  
The cameras were all set up for a live broadcast, all over the planet. It was time. The moment the doors opened. The masks were on. They were strong. They were leaders. They were the almighty Tallest. They stepped into underside of the stage and onto a hover platform which lead them all the way to the top. The moment they were revealed, the crowd dropped to a deadly silence. It was hard to tell if they were cheering or not. They both waved to the crowd as they always would while Zim stared in shocked mixed with confusion at the last few Irken soldier’s.  
All nine of them, not even counting the smeets. Zim ignores the strange looks and whispers but tries to wave and ignore the pained looks in their eyes . Many were more far better off then others, one Irken was clearly blind which was odd. The last time Zim was in contact with the Tallest on Irk, they had their PAK's to automatically regenerate back 100% if in danger. What happened to his home planet?  
“Thank you! Thank you!” Purple continued taking in the praise.  
“ Whoo!” one Irken with mismatched eyes gave a weak shout then coughs up dark green blood. Zim cringed at the sight,“ calm down!” Purple warned then gave a big goofy grin, “It's great to be back! Really it is! I mean who would want to miss any of our pretty faces! So many free snacks, right?” Purple joked almost sounding robotic but earned a single cheer from the crowd from the same guy. Red groans looking a bit disgusted. “ What Tallest Purple means to say is. Unfortunately, for you guys and us but mostly us, We have to cancel our home coming.”  
A murmur of confusion took over the small crowd of Irkens. Had they gotten smaller? Red and Purple shared looks of worry, ‘ there must have been another attack on Irk while we were away’ Purple thinks. They all looked very unsettled.  
Purple nodded. “Yes, as many of you are already aware the day of passing is coming within a moon’s time.” the crowd went silent, allowing him to speak. “ which means a new tallest will be chosen to rule along side us! May we present your future ruler and future queen!” Purple pushed Zim forward harshly, “ ZIM THE EX INVADER. “  
Horrified, fearful, and angry murmurs began to spread and grow throughout the crowd at the mere name. Zim shook his head, ‘ they have every right to fear me.’ he frowns at the truth.  
He gave one last cold stare to Red and Purple. Red looked hopeful while Purple seemed to be staring off into space almost as if he is lost in thought about something.  
The skinny alien took the stage standing tall clearing his throat. All stuttered in silence at the sight of the deadly handsome future tallest he smiled uneasily. However he failed to noticed the shadow figure watching from afar hiding his head low then disappeared as quickly as the unknown stranger came.  
Within a few days, everyone had begun to prepare for the upcoming the Day of Passing and the royal Wedding. The main brain thought it would speed up the process of squeezing it all with one day. Zim would often attend social events and meetings with The Tallest. Despite Zim’s fears and anxiety it was mandatory . The very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was strange.  
In actuality, the alien was very nervous. He wasn't used to his people talking to him as the Tallest had been. It was kind of nice to be acknowledged as something other than monster. It made Zim heart flutter in an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time since with the Professor. He wasn't sure if it felt good or not, in fact, it seemed to make him feel a little sick, but at the same time it felt good. The alien wasn't sure if that was possible, but he was definitely feeling that way and it was confusing him to no end.  
Zim decided to take a look around the castle grounds to calm his nerves. As a smeet and during his soldier days in the Academy ( before he destroyed DOOM 1) he had heard about the famous roses but never had a chance to actually see them. After all, Irk was devoid of plant life at this point even in the parks.  
The Tallest main tower had been standing for a long time covered in dead flowers, but there were rumors regarding that the tallest were just tyrants. Killing leaders and innocent planets. Some Irkens considered the Tallest ought not to touch any sort of dirt even if it was from their own planet, while others countered that as a sign of pride and honor. They barely had enough to grow food , soon to be Tallest Zim was sadden by this. He remembers when he had gone hungry before when the previous Tallest before their passing had come the long period without food. Tallest miyuki was indifferent to it and Tallest Spork was killed by Zim's blob creature.  
The screaming of ‘WHY, ZIM? WHY DID YOU KILL ME ZIM? WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST GET IT RIGHT!?’  
The horrible memories replayed over and over. However his people and even the Tallest would not forget, Zim had stop caring at this point. Otherwise, he might have never gotten over it : he had seen rose’s back on earth that couldn’t compare to the one’s on his home planet. Other worlds he heard of from others of other missions, but never his own homeworld's even in pictures or mental images downloaded in PAKs. A singel Irken ROSE were tall with a soft pink, blue, a faded white and maroon leaves, growing on a layer of carpet mauve grass. Black thorns coated it but it held a downside- much like the spinning will, however gazes upon it’s beauty may will be smitten by it. Only stronge willed or the chosen one can be picked by the kiss of death that call it.  
However once you perk your finger upon the black thorn the rare poison will put you to sleep forever. Zim stroll led his to a long, gray stone path. The sides were adorned with tall shrubs trimmed in such a way that they resembled things, such as a the Professor's glasses or even a doughnut. Curious, Zim approached one of the bushes and begins to reach for a rose. Even with the glove, he could almost feel the texture of the petal’s in the tip of his fingers. “34 more hours until The day of passing is soon approaching” the small work drone sang in a high pitched voiced sing along. The drone ran though the streets of the small broken town.  
The laughing echoing against the ground made Zim entinea stand up. A few steps away he spotted an small smeet. The Irken mumble something as he picked at the threads of his new uniform for year in the Academy while holding the red toy and resumed their game of who the solider and who was the wanted outlaw. Zim usually would have ignored the shorter one. With decisive steps, he approached the small smeet. "Excuse me, little one?"  
The red ball was dropped, this time in panic as the smeet realized who he was. " T-TALLEST ZIM!" He quickly bowed his head and waved his lekku. "P-Please forgive me for ruining your stroll, Please spare me of your a-anger! I'll be g-going now!"  
"Wait, what?" Zim stared at him in surprise. "You have done nothing wrong, child. Zim just came to ask what were you doing."  
The small smeet seemed to relax a bit, but he was still on edge. "Oh, huh… I was just playing ball b-before I have to go to the academy and get an new PAK."  
" Zim understands" he tried to think of something else to say before the little one could scurry away and leave him alone with his thoughts. "So you start your training soon at the Academy? “  
"W-Well… it’s the law. It's common for all five month old smeets to start training. I’m supposed to get the recorded memory for my PAK tomorrow but I’ve got that feeling I’m going into the world of SCIENICE.”  
Zim suddenly imagines a young Professor Membrane and he chuckles lightly, "And have thought of your protect?"  
By then the small child seemed to have calmed down a bit as a shy small smile appears on his face when he realized he wasn't in trouble. "It really depends on what the Tallest say, I hope I get lucky. It looks cool, it would be an honor to work for you and The Tallest." Yup, it sounded like the Tallest, alright: first they want something, then change their minds not long after. He had been a witness to it back on the Massive one or two times, usually regarding snack flavors.  
Zim took a knee facing the child with a soft smile. " Don’t let others decide your fate"  
"Is that even a choice?" He asked looking up at the tall Zim.  
Zim picked up the ball and returned it to the kid, “ I know you can-"  
"You!" Seemingly out of nowhere a red clad approached. Zim perked up her intenna, but the small smeet flattened against his head and he averted his gaze downwards in complete submission. "How dare you speak to LORD ZIM, scum?" He hissed  
"I'm sorry-!" the kid didn't get to finish as he was roughly stabbed at the side with Red's claw like fingers.  
“ what do you think you are doing out HERE?” Red demanded turning his fury on Zim, “ I was just going for a walk-" “ just going for a walk!?are you alright?!” Red grabbed Zim a little too harshly, “ who touched you?! Where did they touch you?!” he looked around glaring at anyone who passed by while holding Zim close against his armor. Once the red clad was sure Zim was untouched he pulled him by the arm and teleports back to the royal chambers, “ I told you not to go out without me or Purple! What if we were attacked AGAIN! A Tallest should not go without an escort!” Red yelled as his whole body was shaking out of anger. Zim rolled his eyes as he crossing his arms, ‘ oh joy, I just love his douchy speeches’ Zim scowls in thought. Red didn’t treat Zim as an equal. He only saw him as the small defensive kid. Red was about to go on until Zim cut him off, “ and further more-"  
“ Tallest don’t do this! Tallest don’t do that!” Zim groans then turns and snaps at Red pointing his sharp glove hand at him, “ THEN TELL ZIM WHAT DOES A TALLEST DO!? SHOW ME THE PROBLEM IN THE PUDDING!” Red looked as if he had been stuck.  
“Red?” Zim’s voice is almost echo noise at this point.  
Red didn’t even blink, only muttering in small phases such as, ‘ beautiful ‘ and ‘ sweet pink rose' as the tall red alien played and held Zim’s thump, ‘ how long had it been? 7-45 billion years?’ he thought as he stared at Zim’s small claw then looked at his own. Red felt a cold shiver as he looked closely at the ugly scar where his thumb had been.  
“ Red!” “ Huh?!” “ why are you staring at my thumb? “  
He blinked stupidly then looked deeply into Zim’s confused eyes. He breaths deeply,“ It's nothing, I’m sorry it’s just me and Tallest Purple are doing everything to keep you and what little there is left safe and you are not a Tallest. So putting yourself in danger like that could spell trouble”  
Zim gave him a look, “ you stabbed a smeet because he was talking to me!” then pulls away, “ you need to treat me as an equal! I’m not a smeet!” he goes on to yell at the red Tallest.  
Red sighed he was at a dead end. He's never seen Zim so angry and suddanly a idea suddenly pops in his head,“I’m not supposed to do this until you become Tallest but- “ Red blushed a full blue blush and bits his bottom lip until he bleeds. Only for a minute he wanted to change his mind. This was against everything he and Purple were told when they became Tallest themselves. He knew the consequences of bonding with another Irken but he didn’t care. He would do anything to keep Zim safe and to always be with him. He would deal with Purple’s whimpering in due time, “ seeing as we are going to be courted. It would not hurt if I passed half of my power to you little early by creating a bond between us, bonding us as one. “ Red smiled easy placing a genital kiss on Zim's forehead. He was so happy,“ I promise it won’t hurt" Red speaks as he presses his forhead against Zim’s. Electricity cracks through the air, hitting the alien hard enough to force Zim a few steps back as the power is pass on to Zim. Suddenly a wave of colorful images flashed before Zim’s eyes, “it burns!! The PAIN! what just happened!?” Zim screeches.  
“the bonding is complete, my memories are now your memories ” Red explained happily at the news. Zim can already feel the new energy and power growing inside him, “ so this is the power of a Tallest?” he muttered. A long time ago, he would die for something like this but now- he feels the pain and anger in his own flesh. Zim feared himself, “ I feel you are still upset about this whole thing but- everything we do is for the greater good and to save our race" Red speaks holding Zim close trying to sooth him, “ someday you will understand, I promise!”

The week of the Day of passing has come at last.  
The Irken’s of the small town work hard and are cheering with glee as they celebrate the up coming event.  
Meanwhile the two watched Tallest Purple stare up at the black void sky, a blank look on his face, “ he looks at the sky everyday and night" Zim said with up turned look on his face,“ what do you think he’s looking for?” Zim asked turning to Red. The other crossed his long skinny arms over long silk robs and gave a huff shaking his head, “ who knows!” He answered annoyed, “ hmph, It’s not as if he tells us anything! He won’t even answer to me his own best friend ” Zim for once agreed with a hum,’ nothing had really change in the last five years’ Zim thought bitterly, “ it’s like he’s a whole different Irken since we have arrived back on Irk. Perhaps he has feelings even we, the future tallest can not fathom" he said while studying Tallest Purple. Zim narrowed his eyes at Purple as the memory of the black mail came back, ‘ he is a snake and nothing more’ Zim decided as they continue to study Purple, all the while, Purple continued to stare into the dead of space unmoving.  
Suddenly a small female blue solider ran up to the two tallest’s looking scared straight, “ TALLEST RED! FUTURE TALLEST ZIM!!” she cries. Zim knew her from back when the two were involved in the same academy, her name was BLUE. She was a hot head as to be expected so it was out of character to find the invader scared. She bowed, “ forgive me! there is fight going on down at the river bank! Please I need your help" she begged. Zim looked at Red with begging eyes. The red leader simply sighed giving in then looked at Zim and nodded his head, “ go on, this will be your first task as a Tallest” Red said worried, “ I’m trusting you alright? But-" Red paused for effect, “ you are not to act, understand? Report back to me and Purple as soon as possible and let me deal with it!”  
“ fine” Zim nodded then runs after Blue to the river banks.  
A crowd of on lookers stood by the side of river watching on in horror as the two Irken’s fought with clicks and hisses, “ you used up all the water!! How are we going to live now!?” one yelled spitting in the other’s face grabbing him by the front of his uniform. The tiny one shook in terror but found the courage to give a response, “ That’s not my fault!” he calmed in a high pitched tone, tears falling down. A claw was place on the bigger Irken breaking up the fight, “ what’s going on here?” Zim calmly asked while holding a firm glare. The heavy Irken quickly dropped the small one causing them to land with a big, “ oof!”  
“ I'LL TELL YOU WHAT’S GOING ON!” the chubby one announced as his deep voice shouts with anger then pointed at the smaller one that he had just nearly punched, “ THIS DEFECT HAS BEEN STEALING ALL THE WATER FOR HIMSELF!” “ my side of the river is up the stream! I can’t help it! I didn’t know! I needed it for-" the small one flushes a dark blush looking away, “ one of my colleagues is sick"  
Zim blinked, “ I see but wasn’t there enough water for all the Irkens? “ he asked as he recalled the river looking more then enough when he first arrived back on the large planet. They all looked surprised to hear that and nodded in agreement, “ come to think it-" the bigger one said looking deep in thought, “ well, all of the sudden the river has grown weaker and weaker by the days, my Tallest”  
Zim looked more closely at the river and found their was barely even a drop. He looked up the hill and found the water continued more up the high mountain, ‘ strange’ he thought as Zim tilted his head then began to walk up the hill, “Blue?” he called turning to her, “ where does this lead me?”  
She blinked, “ oh!”  
“There is large clearning beyond the hill" she explains pointing with her index finger. Zim smiled, “ Thank you Invader Blue and did something happen up within that area?” he asked curiosity meeting their eyes. The Irken’s looked a bit uncomfortable to say the least but the larger one spoke up,“ well- I would go check but we just lost a group of hunters not to long ago. They were up checking for food and died from a Kaildah” Zim’s eyes widen at that but then he stopped thinking it over, he had heard the name before but he never believed it. They all looked so terrified at the name spoken and even though Red ordered Zim not to act the tallest didn’t say not to take a peak, “ alright- I'll take a look. All of you get somewhere safe" Zim ordered.  
They all smiled then ran off as the Irken’s said all in unison, “ Thank you!” “ Yes Sir!”  
Zim couldn’t help but smile at the happy people. He suddenly felt something with him, it was the same feeling that he felt back on Earth. Professor Membrane had taught him this unknown strange feeling-, “ kindness” he said to no one but it felt right seeing all those happy faces. It was a warm and wonderful feeling that he wouldn’t mind giving and receiving any day.  
Zim continued up the hill until he made it to the peak and spotted a large rock blocking the edge of the river, “ ah! “ he shouted with glee,” So this is what’s causing all the trouble” Zim then narrowed his eyes he noticed something off about the placement of the rock, “ how odd- it doesn’t look like he fell from the skyscraper and it’s not a asteroid. So something or someone moved it?” Zim strokes his chin in deep thought looking around but shook his head of such nonsense, “ someone? Only a Tallest or a weapon could move such a large rock-"  
“ I moved it" a rusty voice said from a far.  
Zim blinked his blue contacts eyes searching around. He snapped his head around looking from where the voice came from, his sense’s on high alert, “ who goes there!? Show your self to Zim!” he ordered loudly.  
"Geez- I thought earth would teach you some matters" a elder light purple alien steps forward wearing a dark suit. Zim stared in disbelief not expecting a different spices out here. The alien was none Irken, they had long sharp horns coming out of his head and was very short in height, “ has Zim finally gone insane from all the waffles or am I listening to a talking furry feline make bad jokes-" “ I’m not a FURRY FELINE! I am Lard Nar!" the one named Nar corrected sounding very angry as he stomped his boot against the wet grass and then narrowed his green eyes at the tall Irken. Nar then proceeded to rub his chin stroking his long beard, “ but on the other hand, if you don’t like my jokes-maybe you are more crazy then when you single handle destroyed DOOM one and nearly ended the second in the process”  
“ what do you know of my history?” Zim asked the noisy stranger, “ are you a stalker that wishes to pick my brain!? TELL ZIM!” he yelled putting up his fists baring his sharp zipper teeth. He was prepared to fight.  
Nar made a confused face, “ that’s disgusting and sweet but I don’t need anymore trauma, I got enough of that from my last report on earth “ Nar said narrowing his eyes as he recalled the memory of the Halloween incident. Zim let out a – “ oh" then dropped his firsts but keeps his stance up, “ then what do you want with me and how do you know about my mission back on earth?” “ that’s a long and scary story, I’ve been watching you for a long time Zim ever since The Tallest invated my home planet"  
“ The Tallest. They took you from your family" Zim says feeling pity for the old fool. Many decades ago, the main control brains gave a big speech of how proud and admired they were from other planets. many that lost their lives in the very first war. So the rumors of the tallest taking children's family froucing them into becoming slave were true.  
“ you are looking at the last surviving member of my species” Nar said sadly.  
“ I heard stories of an small Irken destroying half of your home planet and kept a good eye on you- your pretty wary for an Irken” he noted, “ and your pretty arrogant for an old man” Zim snapped back,“ NOW, LOOK!” Nar yelled clearly fed up with Zim’s attitude, “I have lived longer then any of your people!” he warns, “ tsk, you just don’t know it" he said sounding smug.  
“ Zim wonders what the tallest would say if Zim caught you" Zim comments outloud while studying the other closely never taking his blue contacts off him, like a cat on it’s pray.  
Nar let out a dry chuckle at that not taking Zim’s threat seriously, “ you sound so sure and full of yourself as ever- do you really think you can catch an old mole, like me?” Zim gets ready to attack, “ is that a challenge?” he hissed with a smirk.  
A strange loud roar breaks the air.  
“ we seemed to have a guest” Nar pointed out as both of them turned to face the 9 foot beast with a head of a lion, body of a bear and claws of a tiger. Just as the others as foretold in regards that Zim heard as a smeet. Nar for some odd reason actually sounds happy to see a giant monster and not at all terrified. Zim wonders if the old man is crazy-,“ what perfect timing for a lesson" Nar chuckles as he cracks his neck stretching. Yup definitely crazy, Zim gave a cold death stare into all sharp glowing eyes of the monster, “ this is as far as you go, beast-" Nar jumped high into the air punching the Kailduh square in the jaw.  
Wow. Zim looked on in amazement as he watched the monster turn and bolted crying with it’s tail between it’s legs yelping all the way back into the woods,“ I placed this bolder here, I was hoping it would lead you here. My name is Lard Nar I am the leader of against the Irken Empire-WE are simply known as The Resisty.”  
“Now follow me" the small Nar instructs to the tallest pink alien. The two began down the path but not before Zim destroys the bolder with one fist that allowed the steam to run freely.  
A twinkle appears in Nar eye at how strong Zim was, “ hmm… not bad for a smeet Irken" “ I heard that!” Zim shouts.  
“ Why did you bring me here? I’m not supposed to be here.” Zim hisses annyoed at this point while as the same time looking around making sure no one saw them,“ heh, so you know the history ” Nar mused with a soft smile. Zim nodes, “ It contains the resting place of previous Tallest Miyuki and Spork.” he explains honestly. Nar merely nodes,“ I heard it was an accident-" Zim cuts him off, “ it was. Their death was not planned” he says sadly with his head hung low in shame,“ hmm, I wonder, have you ever peaked into old pages of the history in the resting place?” Nar asked while taking a seat on a near by stone.  
“ No. I was never given any reason too until now" Zim speaks softly but doesn’t meet the others grueen eyes.  
“ oh? You seem hesitant young one ” Nar noted the others body language. Zim grumbles hating the old man deeply,“I was told I was on a secret mission many moons ago to the planet called earth and I was meant to destroy it"  
“ but you can’t do it" Nar said finishing his train of thought, “ Zim has learned something called friendship, kindness and Love-“ he blushes at that last part but goes on,” Zim thinks these are the keys to unlocking something powerful”  
“ I have heard of such things." Nar hummed in thought “ you used to be such a smeet brat that just followed every order-“ Zim's blue eyes narrowed. He hated those words that reminded him of his past self ,“but I noticed a change in you from the moment you arrived back on Irk. You have grown into a leader."  
Zim did not expect that. He continued “the Tallest have warned us in the past about this place. It's a law every solider must follow blindly" “ there is a reason for that law- many secrets are kept within those caves including the truth of why you were really chosen “ Nar explains.  
Zim looked at the old alien suddenly interested in what he had to say.  
“ If you want to learn the truth then just search beyond the caves. Their stones maybe faded but you will find the answers you seek! Later!” Nar gave a wave then jumped into some near by bushes. there is something behind the old man words.  
“ the truth? That would be a first” Zim said looking in his surroundings trying to spot Nar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long.  
> I've been working in college and I try to take my time to make this story as perfect as I can.  
> I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> Thank you all for the loving comments!

Zim was a very open minded alien. Too opened minded to others- something about the old man had still continued to bothered and plagued him. Zim exhaled heavily, as hard as this situation was Zim couldn’t help but the feeling growing inside him of whating to explore the caves.  
“ I take it you had no trouble sorting though the situation? No news?” Tallest Red asked as he and Zim walked close beside one other nearly touching shoulders.  
“ ah yes, no news is good news" Zim answers mindlessly but continues to ponder in thought. Red stops and glares at him, “ I can feel your mind is lost, do not forget we have bonded, love"  
The other sighed knowing Red was half right,“ Zim mind is not lost, I know where it is! It’s in my head!” he hissed. Zim wished Red wouldn’t read his mind. He sighed and looked Red dead in the eye, “ did you ever wonder why you were picked as a Tallest?”  
Red nearly coughed up his soda he was drinking then blinked at the pink tall Irken, “ Well it’s because me and as well Purple are the Tallest and the wisest “ Zim narrowed his eyes at Red’s comments,“ I suppose so-" “ LOOK THE DRESSER DRONE IS FINALLY HERE TO FIT FOR YOUR WEDDING DRESS!“ and as stated- the small chubby Irken marched dressed in long fluffy robs holding a pink duffel back covered in girly stickers, “Red? Zim wants demands an answer!"  
Red however ignored him his back turned to Zim, his full eyes on the fancy dressed dresser drone. Zim tapped his foot as he realized…Red was knew something.  
Meanwhile the face of THAT HUMAN still printed in Purple’s PAK. it sent shivers down his spine , “ it was a lie…nothing more" he decided trying to reassure himself shaking his head, however he still feels the chill of fear run down his spin, ‘ but why- why do I feel a cold presence coming our way.’ Purple didn’t even notice Red appears behind him, “ your talking to yourself again Purple” “ oh was I? I didn’t notice" Purple says as the drone fixed his robes, “ forget it! Zim is asking too many questions and I don’t know what to tell him" “ Did he go into the caves of the resting place?” Purple questioned looking terrified, “ No, the work drone is fitting his wedding gown as we speak" Red muttered as he blushes at the thought of Zim in white silk, “ I see-then we must hurry”  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion, the three Irken's shook in their spots. Purple growled.  
“ Oh! Come on! How on IRK DOES EVERYONE KEEP HACKING INTO OUR SYSTEM!? HONESTLY!?” Red says hitting his forehead.  
Purple whistles nervously deleting all the emails that he sent to the guests.  
The Professor was staring at the screen, his expression unmoving, "I'm not stupid. I’m a scientist."  
“ You do know Zim is an alien right?” Red says rolling his eyes.  
“NO HE’S NOT! HOW DARE YOU LIE! HE HAS A SKIN CONDITION!” the Professor agrued.  
“ Maybe Zim was right. Humans are tall… and dumb" Red grumbled stoking his chin with a raised eye.  
“ How can you be tall and dumb!? Huh??” Purple demanded spitting crumbs of tacos,“ Right..” Red drawled out then looks back at the screen.  
It is the truth universally and Earth acknowledged, that a single human of good fortune, must be in want a wife. "If you give Zim to me right now, I might let you live." Professor membrane growled.  
Zim screeched as the room shook. What the hell was going on?! He lifted the edge of the fabric constricting his nude legs, wearing and dragging the white wedding dress along the floor. "What is going on in here?!" Zim demands, running into the computer room.  
"You can’t have him!" Red snapped. He swallowed when he saw Zim in the doorway. He'd become rather attached to the small Irken, and knowing that he was about to leave him was almost too painful.  
Zim didn't even notice his tallests. All he saw was the beautiful, tall man on the screen. The fury in his eyes did nothing to deter Zim from rushing up, hands pressed on the flat of the visual surface, "MEMBRANE!!MEMBRANE!! My love! YOUR ALIVE!!” he screeched his name in English over and over as soldiers hurried behind him. He sunk to his knees as tears sprung from his eyes, streaming down his face, "no, my love..." he sobbed.  
Purple scowled and nodded, watching the disgusting display. "Get him out of here! Now!! I will not have anyone ruin my wedding day!" He ordered, his antennae flattening to block out the screams of protest from Zim.  
"WAIT, NO, I HAVE TO SEE HIM, PLEASE!!!" Zim cried in hysterics as he was shoved into the other room, not realizing what was happening other than the love of his life being pulled from his vision.  
" Zim! " Professor called after him but it was too late.  
His body shook in rage, “ YOU!” he says pointing at the Tallest, “ this means WAR!” Purple quickly pressed all the buttons at once in a panic, “ come, Cone on! TURN OFF!” Red pushed him aside and pressed the glowing red button ending the transmission. He turns to Purple eye twitching, “ Congratulations, you have single handily doomed our whole race!”  
“ ME!?” Purple roared, “ you didn’t exactly help!” Red waves a hand, “ that’s not the point! We can’t afford to go to war!” Red pointed out, “ we need to have a meeting with Control Brain and our strongest soilders"  
“ Red, we have only a few left” Purple said with a yawn. Red turns to him orbs full of pride and RAGE, “ We have no choice, DEAL WITH IT!” Red spits in his face. 

That night Zim snuck out and walked downstairs of the resting place of the previous tallest, avoiding the broken step that caused many broken necks and soldiers before him to fall on their face in the dark caves, “ this doesn’t seem so hard" Zim said feeling confident in himself.  
200 steps later.  
Zim now breathless ended up clawing the rest of the way after only ten steps, “ note to self my new enemy is STAIRS! who designated this place anyhow!?” Zim asked out loud to no one. Finally, finally, finally, after what felt like decades, Zim made it to the bottom step. He walked further into the caves with a single light of a purple flame lite in his sharp claw, “ spiders, it’s always spiders" he groaned staring at the dripping wet walls that were indeed littered with DEAD spiders. Yet he continued on until he made it to the dark gate that contained the bodies of the tallest.  
Only the current Tallest new the password for the gate. Lucky for Zim he was in training to become the next Tallest and in return of this, he had gain the knowledge of how to open the gate. Undoubtedly the language between Irken’s has become more advance over years and years of studies, but there is still one detail or several faded details but the most important thing is that are not similar to any other as they referred the Irken’s to those who arrived from of the unknown , it is a certainly a dead language but it has similar nuances to what would form like a New Irken. Zim must remember that his ancestors had died out decades ago and were the only one’s who knew in the language but now a days trying to speak it correctly was difficult. although the accent is clearly old and almost dead to him, some words have phrases that the Irken do not have and if those born in New Irken.  
He reads the scrpping that spelled across the wall, he ran the tips of his gloved hand across the deep engrave letters as he read out loud each word in the dead language.  
He steps back as the large stone door slide open.  
His mouth hung a gaping open as he stepped though the dark wet room filled with dead bugs and spiders littered the floor much to Zim’s disgust, “ oh great mighty-” he nearly gagged. Was there no end to the germs!? And what is that!? He asked himself poking the undead skull.  
“ sick..” he blue eye twitching at the dead thing but kicked it and walked on finding the resting place of both the past Tallest. For a moment he felt dirty for to enter the caves of the undead, it was a sign of disrespect but- he had to know! He held up the purple lighted flam in his hand and brushed the old dust away uncovering the tomb and open the tomb. A shiver ran down his spine as his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.  
The large golden tomb was empty. There was no body. Nothing. Zim searched head to toe only finding a scroll tied in a single ribbon. He picked it up rubbing his hand over the old piece of paper. This is it no turning it, we shall see wha they have been hiding all this time. With that he unfolds the scroll and found it was written the same undead language with pen, the story reads as follows:  
‘ I never thought I would take this to my grave. I'm sorry to tell you that your history books all incorrectly or will be destroyed by the time of my passing- it all started back when before I became the monster as my dead enemy call me in the past. I was not always this bad, me and Tallest Spork met back in the Academy and worked as a team. He was like a child so carefree, we looked out for each other -then came the day when we were ‘chosen’ or so I thought at the time.  
I was in the middle of training for my finals with Spork as my training partner when suddenly a couple old looking Ikrens dressed in rags matched in looking around. They seemed to be searching for something or someone,“ We are looking for Miyuki and Spork?” one of them announced. Me and Spork looked at each other confused but stepped forward bowing, “ I am Miyuki in training” “ I am Spork soon be solider and maybe taste tester for the main brains!” he announced joyfully. They looked pleased and got on their hands and knees.  
“ bless the control brains! It seems both of you are next in line for becoming TALLEST! “  
I was needless to say confused…why me? I was not that tall, not even close and was still in training to become a solider. They ignored my points and dragged me out and buried me into studies of becoming a leader and a general for war. I agrued with control brains that there was no need for a pointless war: I am the Tallest and would never allow my people to go into war and to remain peace between planets- this did not last however. I am ashamed to say I let my own mind fall into chaos as I became selfish and unable to see my original goals…my own race soon followed and so begin the first DOOM'S DAY ONE.  
“ are you disagreeing with your ruler!?” I hissed at the small solider in warning, “no, it’s just I need better weapons to kill and take over the planets-" I felt no pity for them, only the shallowness in my PAK and Spork seemed indifferent to it all, “fine, I will send your WEAPONS” Spork said sarcastically looking up from his weekly reading, “ now leave us and do no fail- we have a big war approaching our planet “ I warned.  
Many died that day- no one survived. I felt nothing. Only feeling pride. Spork never spoke of the DOOM 1 ever again He only cared about his comics and fell more into the madness of it all.  
I hope someone will find this and right the wrongs we have made.…there is a dark secret I must share before it is too late: as I stated when I was chosen I did not meet the normal requirements for becoming the Tallest until I was seen to a doctor and given multiple shots and tests. It was so painful and felt like the tests would never ever stop until I finally showed progress of growing, “ how is this even possible?” I pondered over and over. The doctors explained it as me over reacting but never once getting an real answer. Only begin told what we do helps grow the Irken race. I finally started speaking around and found the blue prints of the control brain having plans to do this for the future.  
The Irken race has been taught that growing is rare among all Ikren's. It was a lie, a beautiful lie that had been told for years and years. At this point, I welcomed death with open arms but now…I fear it.  
This war will forever go on without no end.’  
Zim looked over the back but found that is where it ends, “ It-it can’t be, there must be an end. Zim demands to know!” he shouts looking over the paper over and over but ending up with the same results. He wonders if Red and Purple met the same fate and Did Zim drink the blue drug that the Tallest speaks of. He did not know.  
One thing he was sure of: He needed to find Lard Narr and get more answers so he could get back to the love that knew and his family in the meantime he would play their game.


	14. Chapter 14

"There it is , Planet Irk” Dib says as he gazes out the ship at the dark gloomily looking planet.  
“ now we need to figure a way in!” Tak points out thinking hard, “ We could try the back way” Dib suggests.  
Tak types in a few buttons and stears the ship towards the dark side of the planet. This almost reminds Dib of the moon back hom,However the backway is closed off due to the wedding, “ it’s a dead end! “ Gaz groans.  
“ great!” Mandy moaned placing her hands on her hips, “ well, Dib any more bright ideas?”  
“ we can always do it MY WAY" Gir offers with a big grin. Tak raises an eye, “ you know a way to get in?since when?" Tak asked not believing this dumb robot knew the in and outs of the Irk planet.  
“ NNooo. oh I mean YES!” everyone looks unsure, “ anyone else has any better ideas? The floor is open" Dib offers, no one speaks, “ looks like you win this round Gir” the little robot along with Tak's sir unit starts pressing random buttons while playing the song ‘I did it my way' 

“ I think your robot friend has the right idea" Gaz says out sounding somewhat impressed,“ yes…just mind your speed Gir-" Dib starts to warn however Gir takes this as a sign of GOING FASTER.  
“ SPEED UP?” Gir presses the light speed button while laughing like a crazy loon.  
“ NO YOU FOOL DON’T PRESS THAT IT’S UNSTABLE-" Tak tried to grab him but gets slammed against mental wall .  
They ended crashing the ship into the side of the Irken planet. Tak's screams in anger, “ I’m gonna kill him!” her ship is totaled and beyond all repair, “Well-it can’t get any worse" Dib points put with a nervous smile trying and failing to lighten the mood. They suddenly hear what sounds of hundreds of soldiers cocking their guns behind their backs, “ not another step!” a voice demands harshly. The group turns to find they are met by a small group of soliders waiting for them with Tallest Purple leading the front,“ so much for having the lament of surprise “ Mandy frowns and says sarcastically while glaring at Gir.  
“ You have failed to oppose me in very way possible" Purple almost sounds disappointed at this, “ kill them- I’m not going to let a small technicality ruin my wedding" he ordered lazy pointing at the humans.  
They have no choice but break out in full battle, however things where not going well for them as the hands of time seemed to slow down for Gaz and Mandy the gun went off in a flash from one of the Irken’s. There was no time. Gaz felt a hard force push her in the side causing her to hit the ground with a hard “ THUD!”  
The next thing Gaz hears is Grim crying out to the heavens in pure anger mix with angst, “ No, No!” Grim crumpled at the sight of the bloodily body. Gaz gasps in horror as she realized who had taken the bullet, “ MANDY!?”he sobbed.  
“ H-Hi Grim" She whispered, managing to sound unimpressed then coughs blood on his black silk rob.  
He didn’t care in that moment, “ No, No! Child!” Grim cried while holding her close to his chest, “ ya can’t leave me yet! Yer can’t go like this! Why would ya do somethin' so reckless!?”  
“ Grim" Mandy growled, “ Don’t…be such a bonehead!”  
Gaz began to cry, “ she-she did that for me?” she uttered in shock, “ No one’s ever done anything for me before- SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!”  
“ Hey! I have saved you a thousand times!” Dib says as he tries to help stop the bleeding, “ damn, her pulse is getting weaker by the minute!”  
“ Isn’t there anything you can do!?”  
The clock ticked on Dib’s watch as he could not find a single beat in her chest, “ we pray" is all he can say hanging his head low, “ I’m sorry guys-" “ No!” Grim shook his head as his tears fell on into Mandy’s pale white skin, “ I won’t do it!” the hands of time ticked as Mandy’s body became cold. Her eyes lifeless.  
“ Do you really love her?” he asked turning to Gaz, “ will you care for her?”  
“ Until the very end" she vowed crossing her heart.  
Grim nodded, “ then I can save her but there is a risk-" his voice shakes at what he must he do next. Long ago, the reaper had paid a visit to his old friend the devil and made a bet. Grim honestly had a gambling problem, it was almost funny as it led to him and Mandy meeting. Faith was a cruel mistress. Grim never thought he would end up loving someone he hated the most, maybe it was better this way.  
However, a deal with the Devil- you can’t break so easily.  
Grim would forever walk til the ends of the earth for the person he loath the most but loved so deeply. Grim then placed a kiss on Mandy’s lips as he whispered these final words, “ My dearest, lying cold” he held her hand with his long bone fingers, “ I will spend the rest of this cruel life wondering til the ends of the earth for you as I swore on that day"  
Mandy could feel her heart beat again as her eyes widen in confusion, “ my back turned against God"  
“ I carry the sins and will die" Grim suddenly smiles at her, “ I believe that is my fate"  
“ Don’t you even dare!” Mandy commands grabbing the reaper by the front of his cloth.  
Before he turned into black sand in her soft hands, “ No! You stupid bonehead! We had a deal! You can’t leave me here alone!!”  
Gaz hugged Mandy from behind, “ Mandy, it’s over"  
“ how touching, too bad it was all for not despite all this there is traitor among all you" Purple said with a smug smirk breaking the sad moment .  
“ Grim gave his life to save Mandy” Dib shouted standing his ground holding up his shiny sword, “ none of our friends would ever betray us! Right?” Gaz and Mandy nods in agreement  
“ Wrong" a female voice suddenly speaks from among the back.  
Tak walks forward standing along side a smug Purple and then pulled a gun aiming it towards Dib and the others, “ this is part where I betray you” she announced, “ take them away!” “ Good job, Tak was it? I take half of the horrible things I’ve ever did to you" Purple laughs cruelly under his breath.  
“ You PLAYED us" Dib said eyes wide in shock as he was grabbed from behind by two large Irken soldiers and keeping the human restrained,“ No, I betrayed you” Tak corrected her voice empty of any emotion or empathy at this moment, “ PLAY implies we had some kind of relationship, you were nothing but a toy that stood in my leaders way" the very words stung and shattered Dips heart as he is dragged away from Tak's sight, “ wonderful job! I’ll send the word to the control brain of the good news!”  
“ Yes of course, my Tallest" she says mindlessly.  
Sometime later, Tak is taken back to main headquarters where she is lost in own thoughts as she feels her heart break into two until suddenly a solider matches in dressed in shiny armor while also carrying a new set of clothes in Tak’s size.

“ Invader Tak?” a solider calls from the large door standing straight and with a deep mighty voice he says,” The Tallest are waiting for you along with Control Brain's in the meeting room"  
“ They-They want me beside them at the meeting?” Tak seems surprised at this. Through out all the years she knew her leaders, they had showed no interest in her and take away her honor.  
“ Of course, now please hurry!” the dorn says rushing her out of the door and leads her to the meeting room. 

“ if we don’t make a decision soon- we may end up losing what little we have left" Tak hears the annoying voice that clearly belongs to Zim  
as soon as she enters though the door,  
“ we have no food. WE HAD TO RESTORED TO MATING FROM SO MANY ATTACKS!!”  
“ Tallest Zim is correct, it’s too risky-" one of the strongest soldiers agree until he is cut off by the control brain,“ Processing outcomes” it takes a few minutes before it finally speaks, “ results: there is a 50% with what little brain power I have left, we could survive and grow"  
Zim’s eye twitched at that reply,“ but-but! That’s barely even chance! You are merely going off of wishful thinking"  
“ Now, Now, it’s that TALK and ACTIONS that caused doom 1 to end in total failure from start!” Purple says waving his figure having the nerve to throw that reminder in Zim’s face.  
“ Purple take it back-" Red warned, “How dare YOU throw such a comment to the all mighty Zim's face!” Purple huffed crossing his arms,“the all mighty better keep his mouth shut and besides I only speak the honest truth" “ at least Zim does not hide secrets from my own people!” with that Zim storm’s out in tears.  
“ finally came we continue on with meeting, Tak go make Tallest Zim feel better after the meeting “ Tak stares off in space barely listening, “ huh? Oh yes my Tallest, you know what’s best"  
The large control brain calls the meeting to an end and Tak bows to her leaders excusing herself to get some fresh air.  
She finds Zim outside in watching the new smeets play. Laughing as he watched them. Tak does not bow to him instead she glares at him but for some odd reason she does not feel satisfied even after everything she did and went though to get her honor back, ‘ why is he so damn happy?’ but most of all-  
“I’m so confused” she says sitting herself beside the other tall Irken. Zim turns not surprised to see her but tries to keep his temper in check in front of the smeets, “ I thought if I turned the humans in then I would gain back my honor “ Tak says sounding so defended, “ you mean Dib and others are here?” he asked in utter shock, “ yes, they are begin kept in a small cell, I’m sorry"  
Zim suddenly feels something that he hasn’t felt in years not since he met Professor Membrane, “- and though out the whole meeting I was the prefect Irken! But it wasn’t me"  
Zim finally let’s his anger out but whispered so the others do not here,“ haven’t you figured out? Why do you bend over backwards for a couple of clowns? They can’t take away something that was never gone" Zim hissed out every word.  
a sudden look of reality hits her like a brick wall and she storms off toward to tallest Purples thrown room.  
“ Does HE know?” the control brain asked on the motor screen, “ of course not! Red just as clueless about the truth and Zim is far to stupid to see threw our plans for the humans” Purple smirks evily, “ the planet earth will be ours one and for all"  
Tak turned away and ran as fast as her long legs could carry her and went in search for Zim.  
“ So…this is the truth behind history of our people “ was all she uttered when she found him  
Zim merely mummered in anger,“ that’s just the tip of the iceberg as the humans say"  
“ I can’t believe I’m saying this but- I was wrong" Tak groans annoyed at this fact. This brings a small laugh out of Zim,“ I’m impressed! Are you finally ready to listening to all mighty Zim after all these years? “  
She blushes at the memory of Dib,“ More then anything and I want to make things right with Dib" “ then we have to find a teacher to show us the way so that we raise and take our place as the rightful leaders" Zim said.  
Tak at first is silent looking unsure but her dark purple brighten and she nodes in understand,“ Okay my Tallest, I shall guard you though out the way" 

Zim leads the way up the old hill he had taken just a couple if days ago where he met the old cat known as Narr  
, “ Come out Narr!” orders Zim. Narr appears out from behind a nearby tree eating what looks like a piece of food,“ Ah, it seems you went to the resting place, I see" the old alien mused at this as he looked at there faces. It was obvious by the look in their orbs, they had seen the truth.  
“ and I’m guessing the one with you wishes to learn the truth as well?” he guessed. His green eyes stared closely at the tall female Irken, ‘ my, she is tall, could she be the next Tallest?’ he wondered this.  
“come with me" Narr says after finishing his food then begins their walk though the trees and over many rivers. The two are in aw at what they find: it almost looks like a battle filed early soilder still in training.  
“ where are we?” Tak asked in aw as they stopped and made it to their destination,  
“ This is my main secret training grounds of my assessors “  
“ What is this…strange power ?” Zim asked out loud placing a hand over his chest.  
“ I feel it too deep in my veins" Tak says as a shiver runs though her spine.  
“ Oh? I’m impressed that Irkens can feel the power here…this is a natural power known only to my race or just me- this is known as inner strength flows freely here" Narr explains and walks up to a great big rock.

“ And so, if you use this power-" he picks up the great rock like it was merely a piece of paper, “ Even someone at my age can still do this, still think am an old cat?”  
“ wow.. You may look like an old fat cat but Zim is impressed “ Zim says his blue contacts wide in shock,“ jokes aside I agree- this is impressive “ Tak said trying to hold in a laugh that thearten to pass her lips,  
“ Follow me" Narr says leading futher into the beautiful grassroots of land of the training grounds until they see a glass orb that held a glowing shinning star that show a rainbow of colors.  
“ This is known as the soul star “ Narr said as he refers to the object in question.  
“ A soul star? But they are supposedly they no longer exist" Tak said sounding confused at this,“ don’t tell Zim…they lied about that as well" the male tallest said with his eye glaring as his fangs bared.  
“ yes, it was the last thing Tallest Miyuki did in order to right her mistakes she helped my people build this place and hid away the last star" Narr goes on to explain as the star continued to glow,“ every time something happens, it is recorded in the star… take a look into the past" just as he said the star began to show a young Tallest Red and Purple.  
Narr voice dropped at the next part as he filled in the last few details of this puzzle,“ A long time ago, a law was past that anyone who goes against the Tallest will be banish or worse of all killed and this is to due to the fact that previous Tallest wishes were hidden away by the control brains and the fact that Tallest Red fell in love with a Irken however Red’s fate was to be broken and betrayed by said Irken and in the end, he became angry and uncaring among all.”  
The showed a sad angry Red that cried to the heavens as the small Irken walked away,  
“ Tallest Purple would go though the same fate however he lost his sanity in the process.”  
“ They gained unlocked their inner power and went on to start many wars just as the control brains planned- only Tallest Purple and the control Brains know the truth until now"  
“ why did they lie to our people!?” Tak demanded angrily still not wanting what she had seen,  
“ I don’t know-“ Narr pauses in though looking up at the blue and red skies,” perhaps they believe if all knew the truth it would a rebellion”  
“ one thing is clear…if something is not done soon- the Irken’s will suffer the same fate if they go into battle with humans"  
“ How could this happen?” Zim nearly broke down in tears because of this fact.  
“ Not just from Ikrens…the humans will also suffer as long as the Tallest continue this on going war-the planet earth will wither and stuffer the same fate as so many others have“ Narr pointed out in a firm matter. 

Zim glares down claws clenched in a tight fist,“We’re going to have talk to the Tallest’s about this" he narrowed his eyes in thought.  
“ I highly doubt they’ll listen at this point. “ Nar hummed, “ Zim and Tak, their power is far greater then both of yours combined- this will not end pretty” Narr strokes his chine looking at both of them,“ even if you are fated to be the future Tallest and same goes for you Tak"  
Tak turned and narrowed her eyes, “ can you teach us how to defeat the tallest and control our inner power, Nar?”  
Nar laughed smirking, “ ah, I see. You alone couldn’t win but maybe if you learn how control your inner power and work together, then surely you can take them on"  
“ however- who’s to say the same won’t happen to you unlocking your inner power is very risky"  
“ Why is that?” Zim asked.  
“ now hold on just a minute! Don’t tell me your getting cold feet after telling all this you old cat!” Tak narrowed her eyes at the much smaller Ikren, “ Well um-" Nar finds himself speechless, “ your pretty clever for a mere Ikren “  
“ spill old cat, we want the truth after coming so far!” Tak hissed as she grabs Narr by the shirt.  
Narr raises his hands in defeat, “very well, yes I had what is called a revelation “  
“ revelation?” Zim asked confused.  
“ yes , a dream if you will, much like Irken’s we don’t require sleep, it is rare we have dreams at all" the old teacher explains,“ but this dream more of a prophecy- I dreamed you both end up battling the Tallest “  
“ How did it end?” Tak sounds almost terrified to ask as she sits Narr down.

Zim suddenly speaks out loud, “ I don’t think his dream went that far and that’s why he is scared" Nar stuttered but gives a dry laugh, “ well I’ll be damned, I must be getting old if you can read me so well”  
And so began the training of their training for the two Irkens,“ clear your mind of all thoughts.. focus on the power you feel around you, it is warm and powerful, take it in yourself ” Narr speaks while watching them closely.  
‘ they keep on surprising me at every turn' Narr thinks with a smug smile,‘ Zim maybe a pain but he is able to require and flow though him as if it is second nature to him’ he looks back and forth between the two of them.  
‘ Tak can be hard headed but once you get her attention nothing will stop her' he tosses over his thoughts as he continued to on with their training. 

Time past and the day finally arrives for the wedding. Tak has taken a break from training to watch over the drones and attend with any other needs they have while Zim is out finishing his final hours in training. Things seemed cailm and seemed to be going well until dark clouds began to storm over head which were a sign of news.  
Tak suddenly feels a shiver run her spine as a strong presence suddenly appears behind her. Tsk quickly turns her guard up ready for anything, “ My Tallest! Your back so soon!?” she utters in shock.  
Red glared at her, “ where is my soon to be bride? He is late for our wedding!”  
“ he is out my leaders visiting the new born smeets-" she lies under her breath,  
“ DON’T LIE TO ME!” Red yells sounding displease with Taks disobedience.  
Tak ties her best to ignore Red’s inner power and tries to summon her own but his power is too great and nearly overwhelmed her own,“ Also useless! The power I hold surpasses you in every way!” Red punches her in the stomach knocking her down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Purple are not happy that Tak has become a full on trader.   
> Will Zim arrive in time time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just hit 100 kudos!  
> Thank you all!!   
> I want to thank all the fans and my supporters for this story!!!

The two aliens, Zim and his teacher Narr continued their last bit of training with the pink alien dressed in long silk looking almost human forcing all his energy within his body. It starts off as a warm feeling then grows to an almost blazing fire though his finger tips.  
Once false move and he could end up causing more damage then harm.  
Zim using all his energy, focuses his blue eyes on the large target infront of him then extends his arm forward! Shooting a bolt of purple lighting hitting the rock on point.  
“ I think…I’ve unlocked my inner power “ Zim says as his eyes gazed over the broken bolder he had completely torn in half. The short purple old alien taps his chin,“ You might just be able to take on the Tallest along side Tak" Narr says sounding impressed. Suddenly Narr feels something is wrong as one singel thought reached him before his mind went blank, “ oh no" he says in utter fear,“ what happened?” Zim asked worried. Narr body shakes as his mouth goes dry, “ Tallest Red has returned and I can’t contact Tak anymore…something is wrong"  
“ then..” Zim eyes widen fearing the worse.  
Narr nodes confirming what the other already knew, “ it’s safe to assume they have seen though all our plans"  
“ The moment to confront the Tallest has arrived…” Zim bared his teeth at this.  
The two enter back into Irk main thrown room, Zim guides his people out of the main city and out of harm’s way. He did not want to think what would happen if one Irken’s people was caught in a cross fire,“ forgive me, everyone.. “ Zim mutters as he watches them walk further to safety, “ I understand your concerns but this is the best way to save the last of the Irkens" Narr said as he guided the small Irken’s.

Zim and Narr finally travel into the kingdom and finally stop in front of the gates, “ This is far enough…anymore would be RISKY" Zim warns, “ Narr go and hide yourself”  
Before he leaves Narr reaches into his pocket,“ If you and the Tallest decide to fight…I can’t imagine the scope of the battle “ his teacher hums over at the thought, it was clear that the outcome of the battle still worried him and judging by the look in his green orbs, he had been pondering this for a while,“ This is for both of you" Narr explains after pulling out what looks like a small almost worn scroll. Zim takes the single old scroll into his hands,“ what is this scroll and why does it sink?” the Tall pink Irken asked running his sharp fingers over the black Ink,“ heh, you feel it, don’t you? the enormous power coming off the scroll” Narr smiled,“ it’s an old spell passed down on my planet, it is forbidden to use or take it outside the training grounds but our lives are also on the line, there is some healing effects within this spell. Our ancestors gave their lives when they created it"  
“ But fair warned, only use it when you are close to death and as a last option, it can be used once and ONLY once” Narr warned in a serious tone.  
“ Thank you, I owe you my life old man” Zim said as he prepared for battle.  
“ I will pray for you and Tak’s safety and success “ Narr bows to the other, “ Tallest Zim" 

Back with the Tallest, Tak pulls a sharp sword from her leather belt and pointed the sharp end of her weapon at Red's throat her eyes staring coldly into his, “ I wonder how many blind Irken's have died because you took away their honor” she narrowed her eyes, “ every where I go. I am shunned and jaded because of this!” she pointed at her shirt had that showed the Irken symbol, “ how dare you-" “ NO! You are going to listen to me talk this time around” she shouted at the red tallest and when Red said nothing only staring back at her with a cold stare, she continued, “for so long,all I wanted is for you and Tallest Purple to accept me, to earn your respect. I thought it was my honor that I wanted. I would lay down my life to see my leaders happy..”  
“You, our own leaders, who banished me, Zim, and our own people just for talking out of turn . OUR OWN LEADERS, who treated me as trash because I had failed to do what you couldn’t do and then you stuck me. How can you possibly justify that?” Tak asked Red angrily.  
Red stares down at her bitterly “It was to teach you respect.” He corrected her  
“It was cruel! And it was wrong.” She yells at him.  
“Then you have learned nothing.” Red hissed back.  
“ No, I’ve learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Irken Empire was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the Invading was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What a wonderful lie that was! All of the galaxy’s in all of the universes are terrified by all Irken's! They don’t see our greatness - they hate us! And we asked for it. We’ve created an era of fear in the galaxy’s. And if we don’t want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of ‘peace and kindness.’” Tak said with pride.  
Red laughs mockingly at that “ the human has gotten to you, hasn’t he?”  
She smiles as her cheeks brighten a dark blue" ...Yes. He has. After I leave here today, I'm going to free Dib from his prison, and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real hero to me.”  
He laughs cruelly,“ That's just cute. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of Chinese food and stupidity.”  
Tak ignored his comment and continued on,“But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm gonna join the Zim, and I'm going to help him defeat you.”  
“Really? Since you're a full blown traitor and you want me killed, why wait? I'm powerless. You've got your swords And have pinned me down. Bravo! Why don't you just do it now?”  
“Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down and becoming the new tallest is the great and powerful Zim's destiny. Goodbye.” She turned her back to him and starts to leave.  
“You are a fool and a Coward! You may think that you're brave enough to face me, but deep down you’ll just be a scared little defect because you are weak. If you have any real courage you would kill me now!” Red keeps trying to taught the other, “ your not worth it, goodbye" Tak turns to leave, “ YOU are not going anywhere!” he tries to grab her but his hand is smacked away by none other then Zim.  
“ Tak go to my son and the others, get them somewhere safe I’ll handle THEM" Zim says keeping his full attention on the Tallest.  
Tak was entangled between two choices: "To save the world or to sacrifice herself to save her LOVE."  
Despite the two choices, she honestly and truthfully considers both. With not a single doubt in her mind, heart and every bit of her being, Tak decided to stop the Tallest and get Dib to safety.  
Here goes. With one, last glance at Zim, as a way of telling him that she must save Dib, she bit her lip and went to Dib and the others aid as fast as she could and with every bit of her strength she has left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a season 2 coming soon...

Wet tears hit the cold stone floor as Mandy sat against the wall wipping her tears as she felt her cold heart break in two. Gaz tries her best to comfort her, she held Mandy close while running her fingers though her long blond hair, “ I can’t believe that bone head would do something like this” “ he saved your life and I am thankful he did" Gaz gave Mandy a kiss on the cheek. They suddenly hear footsteps and Dib couldn't believe his eyes. Tak is out here looking for him! The question is why is she out here looking for him? She should be inside serving the Tallest so she can gain back her honor. Tak made it pretty clear that her only intention was to use them and leave them for dead.She stops infront of the large cell and Dib gave her an ugly look,“ what do you want?” he demanded harshly. She suddenly breaks down the door, “ I had a spare key and-“ she took a deep breath “ I’m sorry for the way I acted"  
“ What?” Mandy looks annoyed not believing a word, “ you’re the whole reason we’re stuck in here, how do we know you won’t kill us off?”  
The female alien looks a bit embarrassed…by her past actions,“ I know, I was trying to gain back something I had all along",Tak grabs Dib’s hand who looks just as skeptical as Mandy as well his sister had, “ you were right the whole time and- I think I finally understand this feeling of love, I don’t expect you to forgive me but I hope in time you will”  
“ Why should i?” Dib asked, “ because…I love you and can’t think of no one better then you" she kissed him softly on the lips.  
Dib face flushes full red, “You'll put yourself in danger, i-if you do this." he stammered, keeping his voice quiet, "He'll find us” “ I know and I don’t care! I only care about you!” Tak own voice started to crack as her tears fell.  
He finally broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as he sucked in much needed air, breathing heavily for a moment before forcefully claiming her mouth all over again as his hands began exploring her body like he'd dreamed about for so very long. But this was no dream – The two shared a sweet kiss. Gaz cleared her threat, “ You two can kiss and make up later, right now mom needs us! “  
Before they left Mandy and Gaz stopped near Tak, “ if you so much as hurt my brother we'll make your life a living hell!” she whispered harshly near her face. Tak replies in a quiver and breathed in raspily,” yes mam-mam".  
Meanwhile with Zim and The Tallest…  
“ Red…” Zim glares at the other tall leaders who gave their own cold glare back.  
“ Zim…you broke the law and went to the caves, didn’t you?” Red accused, “ do not lie to me, it is useless to hide things from your future mates, I can feel all your thoughts and feelings"  
Zim takes a deep breath,“ you must know why we are so ANGRY with you Red” he speaks calmly his blue eyes unmoving staring though the tall tyrant.  
“ you are in love with that human, I didn’t want to believe something so sickening…” Purple tsked  
“ it’s not just him! I love all the people on the planet earth and Irk that I’ve grown so attached too and I’m going to take my rightful place on the thrown! “ Zim shouts at the other  
“ what a foolish dream. So your going to fight me and Tallest Purple?“ Red says sarcastically.  
“ Please. Listen to reason! Our people are suffering! You must have believed in LOVE in some point!” Zim begs the two leaders.  
“ I was betrayed. Love is weak" Red hissed though his fangs.  
“ Red. I’m sorry. Please remember the power of lo- “ “ I will not!” he yells knocking over a nearby table, “ You and I are never going to see eye to eye and with that-" he takes a threating step forward,“ I am... TAKING THE POWER I SHARED WITH YOU!” 

A flash comes out of the corner of his eye right then, a right hand nearly chasing into Zim’s face. He dropped to a knee, avoiding the attack just in time, and swung his leg around to block a sideways strike from a the attacker. The force of her block sent the other flying through to the ground. Zim continued to block around the back of his body.  
They hit hard enough to shatter steel, and the momentum of the attacker. Zim snapped his body around, rose on his right foot ready to attack only to stop when he found the attacker was, Professor Membrane!?  
“ RED! PURPLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?” he demanded while continuing to dodge all attacks, “Membrane! Snap out of it!! Zim is not the enemy!” he yells trying to snap the other out his brain washed state.  
“ Talking is useless- you should have kept your pretty mouth shut and walked down the aisle but now it’s too late- we have broken him” Purple laughs in an evil matter under his breath.  
“ And now you DIE!” Purple shouts while Red watches the scene.  
“ This is not good…Zim can only stay in the defense position for so long. Until..” Narr didn’t dare finish his sentence nor did he get too.  
Zim skidded to a stop, planted his feet, and quickly executed hitting the tall human placing all his energy into the palm of his hand forming a small ball of purple and black lighting which made contact in the Professor’s chest. A single tear falls from Zim’s cheek as he watched the shock appeared on his lover’s face,“ Zim..my love" Professor's eyes widen in shock as crimson blood fell from his covered mouth, “ I’m so sorry…” Zim muttered sadly as he held the other close to him as he pulls out the scroll his teacher had passed down to him and places it on Professor Membranes chest.  
“ Well I’ll be damned, he used the healing spell on a mere human” Narr smiles not believing his own eyes.  
Zim kisses Membrane deeply on the lips, “ rest my love" he picks him up and places him out of the way and where he will be safe, then turns back to the Tallest, “ Red and Purple, I’m Indebted to you” a purple and black aura surrounded his body, “ you have allowed me to awaken my final stage of my inner strength “ 

“enough with this! “ Purple threatens to strike Zim with his blaze claw and kill him once and for all- until his attack is blocked by a tall purple eyed Irken with a scar covering her face, “ I don’t think so!”  
“ your are going half to fight BOTH of us"  
The battle between Red and Purple vs Zim and Tak lasted for months. The damage took on the planet leaving damage and fires.Many lives were lost. until finally….  
Zim and Tak manage to work together using their powers soon over powered the two tallest locking them away into the planet’s deep core for all eternity but not before Purple sent a message to earth, “ I shall return and when I do…you will all pay" is the last words he utters.

The battle was over between the New Tallest and Old Tallest.


	17. Season 1 Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter for season 1  
> Would you like to see a season 2?  
> Leave a comment!  
> And thank you all for the comments and heart warning messages guys!

Explosions can be heard from the far off battle filed. Smoke fills the air as well as the smell of death.  
On the highest building ever created in Irk, Dib and the others walked above the ravage chaos happening on this planet. The screams reached high above, calling out for help that would not be given. He didn't need to see them to know that the streets were marked with the dark purple blood of Zim’s people. Blood and fires left destroying everything in their path, there would only be more wreckage created for the battle was not over. The battle that was soon to become a war in a matter of minutes. Or had they started the war on their own? It was typical of Irk to over achieve with everything they did. Including killing themselves off. Limbs and skin from fallen Irkens hung from their very own creations such as their homes, a sick reminder that they were killing each other off on their own planet. Words of rage against the Tallest and screams for a freedom never given to them were being thrown around, but the Tallest did not hear a single word. His neck was tilted backwards, gazing upwards in the dark sky that was now lit up more than it should have been.  
They were here.

The crew stood in front of the meeting room, waiting behind the doors were the Control Brain a waited them, "we need to hurry before the Control Brain realizes our plans and stops Mom and Tak," Dib explains, seeing Gaz and Mandy stealing glances at each other while Dib eyed the entrance. They began to leave. Dib muttered to the others, " everyone remember the plan?" they both nodded while Gir ran to catch up with them while making noises the whole way. They went over the plan one last time: Dib would keep the Control Brain busy while the girls and GIR snuck in and infected it with the virus as Gaz did before with Tak’s robot, “ once the virus goes though, the control brain will be too stupid to remember what happened” Gaz said “ and just a warning, if were not clever- we will lose everything “ Dib warned, “ I see if we fail- it will be the end of earth and war to all humans" Mandy says looking Dib straight in the eye, “ may the last man remain standing- good luck"  
“ Hope is a dangerous thing bother, be careful “ Gaz says.  
With that the two girls go into hiding and wait for Dib to start part A of their plan.Dib felt a small amount of confidence began to swell within side him, and he smiled slightly, looking ahead. Hot, dry air slammed into all of them, followed by the smog that choked their lungs, well... it choked Dib’s lungs at least.. Dib wheezed slightly, eyes watering from the terrible smoke and polluted air that he was inhaling. He hadn't been actually... OUTSIDE on Irk before... well, he had, but not this long and when Irk wasn't AS destroyed or under hell's fire, but still polluted. Normally the control brain were on the Massive, and if they weren't, they were in the Tallest Tower.  
Once Dib had the Control Brains full attention, the two girls entered into the room and snuck behind the control brains main system,“ Alight, Gir you know what to do “ Gaz says quitely.  
“ Okay but I wanna a waffle and a hug!” the robot whined rolling on the floor.  
“ Ugh, don’t play games with me GIR! Now turn around!” Gaz orders though her teeth.  
Gir stood there crossing his giving huff and then rolls around crying like a baby, “ no! I wanna hug! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!”  
The Control Brain voice suddenly boomed getting irritated with the human in front of him. Dib covered his ears as he tried to block out its incredibly loud voice. "Scans have shown that you are DEFECTIVE."  
“ GAZ!!” Dib begged.  
“ Fine…I guess" she says rolling her eyes. Turns out he wanted a hug from Mandy and the waffle that Gaz had gotten last year. Once the little robot was happy, Gaz slaps him around and presses a few buttons which pops open the top of the robot’s head. She removes the chip from Girs head that contains the virus and inserts the floppy disk into the system uploading the Gir Virus. The very violent virus fries the Control Brains system shutting his whole system down.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Back on Earth.

The unknown single is sent and heads to earth.  
Keef is walking home dagging his sneakers after going through Zim’s trash once again, he sighs sadly as he takes a sit on the side of the road his head landing into hands in a sign of defeat, “ it’s not the same…I miss Zim, if only he had never fell in love with that Professor “ he said angrily looking to the night sky. Keef grueen eyes blinked finding what looked like a shooting star. This brings a sad smile to his face, “ Zim loved yelling at the night sky as we watched the stars fall" he finally stands and closes his eyes making his wish:  
“ I wish I may I might, I wish Zim could be right he- and I hope I don’t get hit!!"  
The star gets brighter and brighter and turns into a ball of flam which nearly hits Keef in the process. Thankfully it lands next to him, Keef stands up and walks up slowly to the fallen star which upon closer examination finds the star is a glowing egg. Keef looks in aw and reaches out his hand as the pulsing egg calls to him. He places his hand upon the metal surface. The egg cracks open to reveal a hologram of the history and plans for the rebirth of the Tallest Red and Purple. The red head an insane grin at what he finds, “ what an enjoyable new game.. don’t worry Zim I’m coming "

To be continued in Season 2…

Out Now.


End file.
